Changing Sides
by the unknown fish
Summary: Harry and Voldemort duel in the graveyard 4th year. Voldemort realizes Harry's true potential for magic & kidnaps Harry. Harry is given a job to do at hogwarts & can't get back to the Lightside. Can Harry be saved? Full Summary Inside. Read & Review :
1. The Graveyard

**Changing Sides**

**A/N: This is my second fic. I hope it turns out well you like it.**

**Full Summary: During the Triwizard Tournament, when Harry and Cedric are portkeyed to the graveyard, Cedric is killed and Voldemort and Harry duel. Voldemort realizes Harry's true potential for magic and realizes his abilities are far more developed than the fourteen year old realizes. Voldemort kidnaps Harry, keeping him at Malfoy Manor, forgetting all about his desire to kill him but to raise his to fight for him, to fight for the dark, to fight for evil. While at Malfoy Manor, Harry becomes friends with Draco Malfoy being that he is the only other boy around. Draco teaches him practical dueling skills, Occlumency and more. Voldemort sends Harry and Draco back to school in their fifth year as spies to complete a job that he needs done but Harry cannot say anything about it and Draco would never because he is truly on the Dark Side. Harry's best friends Ron and Hermione realize something is up, and do everything it takes to help Harry since they catch on to the small clues he leaves. Can Harry be saved and can he stop Voldemort once and for all?**

**Pairings: There will be no Harry/Draco, I don't like fics like that. Possible pairings for Harry in the future include ****temporary**** Cho Chang or others.**

**Disclaimer: This belongs to Miss Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I make no money off of this whatsoever. It was her ingenious mind that made her millions.**

**Chapter 1 : The Grim Graveyard**

* * *

"Take it!" Cedric shouted gesturing to the glowing Triwizard Cup as the wind whipped around them. "Take it, you saved me!"

"Together!" Harry shouted back. "One, two–." On the count of three, both boys grabbed a handle on the cup and felt a jerking at their hip as the labyrinth was whisked away from sight.

The two boys landed quite ungracefully on hard ground far from where they should be and the cup bounced away from them along with their wands.

Cedric sat up next to Harry. "It was a portkey," he said looking over to where the cup was lying.

"Cedric, we have to get out of here. I've been here in one of my dreams," Harry said worriedly.

"No, you and I won the tournament, we deserve our prize. Eternal fame, eternal glory, where's our prize?" Cedric asked.

As if on cue, he was answered when a jet of green light flew out from behind a pillar of rock and struck Cedric right below his shoulder. He rolled backwards and laid on the ground motionless.

"Cedric?" Harry asked although he was almost certain of what had become of his friends' fate. "Oh God, no! Cedric!" Harry got up and ran to Cedric whose eyes were grey and his face was pale and he knew that he would never say anything again.

Suddenly, Harry's scar burst with pain. It felt as if it was on fire. Harry threw his hands over it but that did not stop the sensational pain he was feeling.

Then, he saw him. The one who cast the spell. The one who killed Cedric. He was holding a small cloaked bundle.

Harry looked at him. He was a small, dirty man with yellowish colored teeth and resembled a rat. Peter Pettigrew, more commonly known as Wormtail.

Wormtail flicked his wand in Harry's direction and Harry was thrown backwards into a column of stone. "_Incarcerous_," he said and Harry was quickly bound to the stone.

Harry could not even move and his wand was over by the glowing portkey so there was no way of getting out.

He watched Wormtail and a large cauldron was set upon the ground and there was a bubbling liquid inside it. Wormtail dropped the bundle he was carrying into the cauldron. He scurried over to where Harry was tied, picked up a bone and dropped it into the cauldron.

To Harry's horror, the next thing he did was cut off his own hand and let it fall into the cauldron as well.

Then, he turned to Harry. "Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken," he was whispering as he withdrew a knife. He swept the knife across Harry's forearm in the shape of a lightning bolt drawing blood.

Harry watched as Wormtail hurried back to the cauldron and dropped the knife in. "The Dark Lord will rise again!" he yelled to the skies and then ran off.

The cauldron was bubbling and it was as black as night.

'If only he could reach his wand,' Harry thought.

It was a strange thing that happened next. Harry's wand seem to roll towards him, it rolled over the cup, along the grass, past the cauldron and near Harry's foot.

Even stranger yet, that happened was the cauldron exploding and black smoke consuming him and everything around him. When the smoke cleared, Harry looked back to where the cauldron was.

There was now a man. A tall man, with no hair, slit-like nostrils and black, beady eyes. He was wearing a black cloak and the black smoke seemed to hover at his feet. Something else lay at his feet. Something white and long. A wand.

Harry knew who this man was. He didn't need a name tag with a 'Hello, My Name Is,' sticker. He could tell from the excruciating pain he was now feeling in his scar. Not to mention the fact that about a dozen other figures wearing black cloaks and masks appeared in the graveyard in a semi circle around the first figure.

Lord Voldemort had returned.

"It has been fourteen years since my disappearance," Voldemort said twirling his wand. "I, however, am utterly shocked that none of you came looking for me!" Voldemort turned and pulled the mask off of one of the Death Eaters to his left and the man fell to his knees. "Dolohov! Yaxley! Alecto! Amycus!" Voldemort turned to the last Death Eater standing. "Not even you, Lucius." He pulled off the mask of Lucius Malfoy.

"My Lord," Lucius said as he dropped to his knees as well. "It is difficult for me to admit, but I had believed you to be dead. We all did."

Lucius received many glares from the other Death Eaters at his last comment.

"Fine, fine. I thought myself gone as well. But then I managed to stable myself until I could get a body of my own. And here I stand," Voldemort announced. His attention turned to Cedric Diggory lying on the grass. "And who might this be?" he asked.

"Get away from him!" Harry instinctively shouted.

"Harry! Harry Potter! I had almost forgotten that you were here," Voldemort said spinning around to face Harry.

"Do you remember that day? Fourteen years ago?" he asked.

Harry did not answer.

"Let me help you remember, Harry," Voldemort said. He turned his back on Harry. "You see, I went out to kill you. Your father stood in the way so I simply got rid of him and your mother, who would not move. But when Lily sacrificed her life for her only son, she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch him and my body was destroyed!" Voldemort spun around to face Harry again. "But that was then, and this is now. I can touch you!" With that, Voldemort placed his bony finger on Harry's scar.

Harry screamed in pain.

Finally, Voldemort removed his finger and pointed his wand at Harry.

"_Diffindo!_" he commanded and the ropes binding Harry snapped like twigs. "Pick up your wand, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his wand and stood up shakily.

"Old Dumbledore did teach you how to duel, I propose? Ah, yes. First, we bow to each other," Voldemort explained. Upon seeing Harry not bowing, he pointed his wand at him and made him bow. "Good."

"_Expell–," _Harry tried to shout.

Voldemort merely waved his wand and Harry was unable to even finish his spell and he was on the ground. "_Crucio!_" Voldemort cried.

Harry was shouting and uncontrollably writhing on the ground in pain. Voldemort finally relieved the curse and let Harry get to his feet.

"Are you ready?" Voldemort asked. He did not wait for a response. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry ducked the spell and ran and hid behind the stone column.

"GET BACK HERE HARRY POTTER! I WANT YOU TO SEE YOUR DEATH. AND I WANT TO SEE THE LIFE LEAVE YOUR EYES!" Voldemort shouted.

Harry was leaning against the stone breathing heavily. He was thinking about what to do and he decided that there was no way out. If he was going to die, he would go down fighting. He emerged slowly from behind the rock clutching his wand.

"Have it your way," Harry said.

One of the Death Eaters flinched suddenly.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry's jet of red light collided in midair with Voldemort's jet of green light. The green light was consuming Harry's red light rather quickly.

"No, no, no," Harry was saying.

Figures started coming from the center of the wands as a ghostly white bubble formed around Voldemort and Harry. One of the figures was an old man, Cedric Diggory and Harry saw... Lily and James Potter.

"Mum," Harry managed to say.

"You're ready," Lily Potter said. "Let go, and get out of here."

"Harry," Cedric said. "Get my body back to my father. Please."

"Let go," Lily Potter said again.

Harry tugged on his wand and the spell broke and he dipped under the Killing Curse. The ghostly figures flew towards Voldemort giving Harry a second of time. He ran to Cedric's body and was about to summon the portkey but his wand flew out of his hand.

Harry's wand flew gracefully to the hand of Antonin Dolohov.

Harry stood up and faced Dolohov eyeing the portkey he needed to get to.

"There is no escape, Potter," Dolohov said. "You and this boy's body will lie here and no one will find you."

Harry looked at the cup and it was rolling towards him. He tried not to show too much emotion or Dolohov might turn around. Why was the cup rolling toward him? Was he performing wandless magic? He didn't know and he didn't stick around to find out for Dolohov raised his wand and Harry ran.

"Where is Potter?" Voldemort asked.

"He ran," Dolohov replied.

Lucius Malfoy emerged from behind a large statue holding a struggling Harry who was desperately trying to escape him.

"I found him," Lucius said holding Harry's arms behind his back.

"Your mother can't always save you," Voldemort sneered and nodded to Lucius who released Harry and let him fall to the ground on his knees.

Harry looked at Cedric's body lying near him and the Triwizard Cup lying on the ground about ten feet from Cedric. It was now or never.

"_Accio Cup!_" Harry cried stretching out his hands.

The Triwizard Cup soared through the air towards Harry's open hands.

"NO!" Voldemort screamed. He waved his wand and the cup changed direction and landed on Cedric and both Cedric and the cup disappeared.

Harry put his hands down and stared at them and kneeled back, feeling tired.

"Well, wandless magic. What a great feat for Harry Potter. What a great talent. What a great power I would love to have on my side," Voldemort said. "Bring him," he nodded to Lucius.

Lucius pulled Harry back to his feet and Harry could barely support himself. He felt so exhausted. First time wandless magic can do that to a wizard, especially such a young one. Harry was led, well, practically dragged over to where the cauldron used to be and Voldemort, his Death Eaters and Lucius stood in the clearing.

They looked around and then taking Harry with them, disapparated.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter may have been a little long but that was because I wanted to fit it all in there and I have the full summary on top too. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Review with your comments.**

–**-Elizabeth**


	2. The Rematch

**Changing Sides**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have never will. Props to J.K. Rowling.**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Chapter 2 : The Rematch**

* * *

Harry awoke sometime later to someone's feet in his face. He didn't even have the energy to try and get up so he rolled over onto his back. He guessed that he must have passed out during side-along apparition.

Honestly, he would have guessed that being taken by Voldemort, he would have ended up dead in the basement of some rundown shack but no. He was laying on what felt like a soft carpet. He couldn't see much from on the floor and when he went to sit up, his head spun and he just laid back down on the floor.

Finally, Harry attempted to open his eyes. He looked at who was standing over him.

Draco Malfoy.

"Good morning, Potter," he said.

Harry didn't say anything, he just laid there. Too tired to even speak.

"Alright, I'll just do all the talking then," Malfoy said. He stepped over Harry and leaned against the wall. "You're in my house, some call it Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord brings his followers here, this is their Headquarters. More specifically, you're in my bedroom. I've been given a job and it's to teach you some practical dueling skills and to get you a little more well-informed on the Dark Arts and some more spells and curses." Malfoy paused to see if Harry would say anything. When he didn't, he continued, "It was quite a scene when Diggory was portkeyed back to the stands where we were. Everyone cheered because they thought he won until they all realized he was dead. When they also realized that you were gone, it was chaos. 'The Boy-Who-Lived disappeared! He's missing!' they were all saying. The confirmed right then and there that Diggory was killed by a Killing Curse so naturally, I was almost positive you were dead too, but clearly you proved me wrong." Malfoy crossed his arms. "I also happened to have overheard that you performed some wandless magic. That's quite advanced. Even I haven't attempted that yet."

Harry slowly pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Baby steps, Potter. Don't hurt yourself," Malfoy said smirking.

"I'm in your house?" Harry asked.

"Yup, I imagine it's much bigger than Weaselbee's shack of a a house or whatever sort of rundown thing Granger lives in," Malfoy answered. "So, whenever you're ready, let me know."

"Ready? Ready for what?" Harry inquired.

"To start your practical dueling lessons," Malfoy answered simply.

"Dueling?!" Harry repeated.

"Now you're getting it. Think of it as a rematch of that duel we had in our second year."

"Am I supposed to do wandless magic?"

"If you want to get your arse kicked."

"But I don't have my wand."

"I have your wand right here, Potter."

Malfoy pulled Harry's wand from his sleeve and tossed it to his feet.

Harry stared at his wand. "You're giving me my wand?" Harry asked suprised.

"Yes."

"And you are aware that I could stun you in a matter of seconds and blow up the wall?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you worried that I may do just that?"

"I dare you to try it, Potter."

Harry looked at Malfoy. It was in his best interests that he didn't try that.

"If you would follow me, I will take you to the Dueling Room."

"Dueling Room?"

"Where do you think we're supposed to duel? Surely not in my bedroom!"

Malfoy opened the door and walked out after looking both ways. Harry followed closely behind with his wand in his hand, just in case anyone tried to hex him. He did not dare try and make a run for it, this place was huge and he wouldn't even be able to find his way out.

A few doors and down a few hallways and in another door and halfway down a hallway and behind a large painting and down the hallway behind the painting and finally through the opening at the end of the hallway.

Malfoy walked into a huge room. The ceiling was quite high and the room kind of looked a little bit like something blew up and random things fell in it. There were things like desks, chairs, a grandfather clock, a bookshelf with books, a fully stocked kitchen cabinet, a statue of some man and more.

"This is the Dueling Room," Malfoy said.

"You know, this place is just too big. A guy could definitely get lost in here," Harry commented.

"That's the reason," Malfoy remarked smiling.

Harry was shocked to see that and he rubbed his eyes. Smile? What the... Malfoy does not smile, he only smirked.

When he pulled his hands away from his eyes, Malfoy was smirking again with his wand pointed at Harry.

"Ready Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"Um... A rematch, Malfoy, it's just–."

"_Expelliarmus!_" Malfoy shouted.

Harry immediately ducked and backed away from Malfoy.

"_Confrigo!_" Malfoy yelled.

Harry dove to the side as the curse hit the bookshelf behind him and exploded sending books everywhere. Harry realized Malfoy wasn't kidding when he said he had wanted a rematch. He had just tried to hit him with a Blasting Curse. If it had hit him, Harry Potter would have exploded all over the Dueling Room and that would have been a nasty mess to clean up.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry yelled.

"_Protego,_" Malfoy said in a bored tone. He was shocked when his shield gave way and he slipped backwards.

"_Piertotum Locomotor!_" Harry yelled pointing his wand at the nearest statue. The statue of the man sprung to life and jumped off the pedestal it had been cemented to and started towards Malfoy.

"_Reducto!_" Malfoy shouted and the statue burst into pieces, ceramic flying everywhere. A small shard slipped against Harry's cheek and he put his hand to his face. When he pulled it away, there was blood on his hand.

"_Rictusempra!_" Harry yelled.

Malfoy tried to dodge the spell flying toward him but tripped on a large chunk of the statue and it hit him in his leg. He tried to contain himself and not burst into laughter but was failing miserably.

Harry took the oppurtunity. "_Expelliarmus!_" he shouted but Malfoy ducked and sent a curse back at Harry. It hit him in the shoulder and he flew back against the wall.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Malfoy repeated and this time the spell hit Harry before he was even able to get up and his wand flew from his hand. "Come on Potter! Fight like the great wizard you claim to be!"

Harry jumped up looking for his wand among the clutter of stone and books and charred wood of a previously inflamed bookshelf.

"_Reducto!_" Malfoy said. But he hadn't pointed his wand at Harry, he had pointed it at the base of a stone pillar next to Harry. The bottom of the pillar gave way and the top of the pillar fell over on top of Harry, pinning his left leg underneath the immense weight. Malfoy took a few steps toward Harry. "_Stupefy!_"

Harry instinctively put up both of his hands even though he knew the spell would hit him. But the impact never came. Harry looked up just as the spell seemed to bounce off of his hands and fly back towards Malfoy who looked utterly bewildered by the amazing display of wandless magic.

"_Stupefy!" _Malfoy shouted again. But, again, Harry put up his hands and the spell rebounded off of them.

Harry smirked a triumphant smirk that would have put Malfoy to shame. He extended his right hand. "_Accio wand!_" he cried and from out of the rubble, his wand emerged and flew straight to his hand where he spun it, pointed it at Malfoy, and shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

The spell was too fast for Malfoy. It hit him in the ribs and his joints locked together and he fell over backwards frozen.

Harry levitated the stone off of his leg and rubbed it until the feeling came back in it. Harry walked over to Malfoy and plucked his wand from his hand. "R_ennervate,_" Harry said pointing his wand at Malfoy.

Malfoy's joints became unlocked and he immediately scrambled to his feet and faced Harry.

"Not bad, Potter," Malfoy commented.

Then there was the sound of clapping. It was slow at first and was a single someone clapping, then the clapping grew louder and faster. It was a single person applauding.

"Well done Harry, well done, indeed," someone said as they entered the Dueling Room.

"My Lord," Malfoy said bowing low.

"Draco," Voldemort said nodding in acknowledgment of Malfoy. "That was quite an impressive display of wandless magic, Harry. You are doing well, as are you Draco."

"Thank you, my Lord," Malfoy said, again bowing.

"Draco, please show Harry his new living quarters," Voldemort said and strode from the room.

"My wand?" Malfoy asked.

Harry reluctantly handed over Malfoy's wand to him as he led him out of the Dueling Room.

Harry was led down the hallways and through all the doors and more hallways and he then recognized the hallway in which Malfoy's room was located.

Malfoy opened the door across from his own room and Harry stepped inside. "This is your room. You will find everything you need in here. While you're here, you're my responsibility. If you do something wrong, we are both punished so don't do anything stupid. Don't make me station Death Eaters out in the hallway," Malfoy explained. "I'll see you in the morning."

Malfoy turned and went into his room closing the door.

Harry closed his door too and stared at his bedroom. It was larger than the Dursley's living room and probably was a little smaller than the Gryffindor Common Room. But the room itself was strange. It was painted red and gold. Gryffindor colors. The Death Eaters had kidnaped him, you would think they would put him in a rotten cell. But instead he got a large bedroom with a king-size closet, two large windows which opened wide to the outside, a big closet and a huge chest of drawers. There were even Quidditch posters on the walls of some of the Quidditch teams.

What in the world was going on? Why was he being treated so nicely? Why didn't Voldemort just kill him and get it over with? What are Ron and Hermione doing right now?

All these questions raced through Harry's mind as he laid on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you like the story so far. Please review let me know what you think of it.**

—**Elizabeth.**


	3. Dumbledore's Decision

**Changing Sides**

**Disclaimer: This all belongs to J.K. Rowling, so lets give her a round of applause.**

**Chapter 3 : Dumbledore's Decision**

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat behind his desk in his office staring at the door as if expecting it to do a back flip or something of the sort. He was not at all surprised when a light knock came from the door.

"Come on," the Headmaster said.

A middle-aged witch opened the door and stepped in slowly and shut the door behind herself. It was none other than the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall.

"Good evening Albus," she said.

"Ah, Minerva. Good news I hope?" Dumbledore asked. He gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

"I'm afraid not sir," McGonagall answered quietly sitting down.

"Any news at all, then?" Dumbledore asked.

"There is some. The aurors have confirmed that Potter is no where to be found. There is not a single trace of him anywhere," McGonagall replied.

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore said.

It was a man. A wizard, more precisely with greasy black hair and all black robes. Severus Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts and a previous follower of Voldemort.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Severus. I have some questions to ask you," Dumbledore replied. "Please take a seat." Dumbledore waved his hand and conjured another chair for Snape.

Snape sat down. "What is this about sir?" he asked.

"You know that I fully trust you, Severus, even with your history. Now, I must ask you, has your Mark burned lately?" Dumbledore asked pushing his half-moon spectacles back on his nose.

"Well, you must understand that I was summoned to Malfoy Manor only a short while ago by Lucius and he informed me of much, and to answer your question, yes," Snape answered.

"Yes?" McGonagall repeated. "Albus, then is it true?"

"Minerva, please. Would you care to elaborate Severus?" Dumbledore said.

"Would you prefer for me to tell you that Barty Crouch Jr. bewitched the Triwizard Cup, turned it into a portkey and portkeyed Potter to a graveyard where he was supposed to meet his demise and assist in the return of the Dark Lord?" Snape replied.

"That would be most satisfactory," Dumbledore remarked. "Please, do continue."

"Potter, however was not killed. According to Lucius, he displayed an incredible amount of power, and some wandless magic. Lucius said he took Potter under the Dark Lord's orders and brought him back to the Manor. He is living most hospitably, there, but most likely, unhappy," Snape explained.

"Are you saying that Voldemort took Harry with him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Precisely."

"I can only wonder why. He has always wanted Harry dead. Why didn't he just do it?"

"The Dark Lord has only trusted few with this information, I being one of them. He plans to use Potter for some job that he needs done and he needs to be at Hogwarts, but that was all. I could not think of anything the Dark Lord would have a teenage boy do."

"Yes, it is strange... and he is at Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes sir."

"And there he shall remain."

"Albus!" McGonagall cried. "You are not thinking of leaving Potter at the Malfoy's? That is surely suicide!"

"You heard Severus. If Voldemort wanted Harry dead, he would have already done it and he plans on having Harry returning to school in September. The school year ends in two days. We will see him on the Hogwarts Express."

"Albus, I implore you to at least send a team of Aurors over there, or send him!" McGonagall said pointing to Snape.

"If anyone tries to apparate into the Manor who does not have the Mark will... well, it is highly unadvised. Potter can not be apparated out. The Dark Lord has wished certain wards and charms be placed on the Manor, one of them being a charm on Potter that he cannot apparate out or be apparated out, he can only be apparated out by Malfoy blood since it is their Manor," Snape explained monotonously.

"This is preposterous! How are we supposed to get Harry out?" McGonagall asked.

"We're not," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Harry is smart and he will survive and go back to school. I doubt that Voldemort will let him just go freely, he must have something else up his sleeve, do you know, Severus?"

"Apologies Headmaster. I do not," Snape replied. "But however, I do know...". Snape withdrew his wand from his robes and pointed it at the door which swung open and two students fell into the office. They were apparently eavesdropping.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley quickly got to their feet, quite embarrassed.

"It is impolite to eavesdrop," Snape said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry Professors," Hermione said. "But, I was so worried about Harry. I just had to know what happened to him."

"As you probably heard," Dumbledore said smiling, "Harry has been taken to Malfoy Manor and he will remain there until the start of next year."

"Is there going to be a rescue attempt?" Ron asked.

"We have been informed that the wards at Malfoy Manor are quite strong and Harry can not be apparated out and he can not apparate quite yet himself," Dumbledore answered.

"So you're going to let him rot there all bloody summer?!" Ron practically shouted.

"Ron, not so loud," Hermione whispered touching his arm.

"No, I have a right to be loud. My best friend was kidnaped by You-Know-Who, who has indeed returned and you're just leaving him? He could die!" Ron was shouting now.

"Mr. Weasley, as I said before, if Voldemort wanted Harry dead, Harry would be dead and the whole wizarding world would know. We have received intelligence that he needs Harry to complete a certain task for him. I doubt Harry will comply willingly but in the end, I feel that Harry will end up performing the task," Dumbledore explained. "I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but that is my decision for it really is the only choice."

"Well, thank you Professors. We're sorry for eavesdropping. We just wanted to make sure that Harry was alright, he is our friend after all," Hermione said calmly.

"A wise choice," Dumbledore remarked. "Oh and can I ask you two a favor?"

"Of course, sir," Hermione replied politely.

"I hate to ask this, but could you please take Harry's things from his room and take it to one of your homes for the summer?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, of course, sir," Hermione answered. She nodded to the professors in the room. "Good night Professors."

"Good night," Ron said before Hermione dragged him from the office.

As soon as Ron and Hermione were down the stairs and past the stone gargoyles Ron turned on Hermione.

"You aren't going to sit here and do nothing, are you?" Ron asked.

"Ronald, we have no choice, there is no way we could even get to Malfoy Manor, let alone get inside it undetected, get Harry and get out... alive!" Hermione replied. She was on the verge of tears.

"Who said we had to get inside? We could just be outside, just making sure that Harry is okay," Ron said.

"So, we're going to spy on him?" Hermione asked.

"In a way, we could use my omnioculars," Ron suggested.

"I guess, but we would need a way to get there, Ron and you know as well as I know that we can't apparate and we can't involve any of the adults because they will immediately say that it's not safe and all of that," Hermione said.

"True, and we can't use a portkey because the Ministry would have to authorize it," Ron said.

"So what do we do?" Hermione asked.

A triumphant smile spread across Ron's face. "We fly of course," he said.

* * *

**I'm writing and updating pretty fast, I think. **

**Sorry that it has been like 36 whole hours since I updated, but I figured that I'd put up the chapter at night so you could all read it the next day.********I really would like to know what you think so review. Please and Thank you!** I really would like to know what you think so review. Please and Thank you!

—**Elizabeth**


	4. The Ally

**Changing Sides**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Sigh.**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 4: The Ally**

* * *

It had been about a week since Harry's first duel with Draco. Yes, shockingly, Harry was almost on a first name basis with Draco Malfoy, except for when they got angry at each other and called each other insulting names or just by their last name as they used to do.

Harry and Draco dueled about once or twice a day. Harry was even dueling some of the other Death Eaters and he hadn't lost yet. Voldemort had, as the muggles say, "flipped his lid" when one of the death eaters shot a Killing Curse at him during one of the duels. That particular Death Eater has not been seen in a while...

Harry was also receiving Occlumency lessons from Draco Malfoy. He learned that it was the power of keeping your mind closed from other people. Draco frequently tried invading Harry's mind and succeeded every time which meant that Harry was not practicing and not trying.

"Why aren't you trying, Potter?" Draco asked one day after looking into Harry's mind and seeing him and his godfather.

"Why should I?" Harry replied getting into a sitting position. He ended up on the floor of his bedroom as a result of Draco attacking his mind.

"It's important to be able to block out unwanted things," Draco said.

"Like what?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Well, I could potentially find out who is close to you now. Like that Azkaban escapee Sirius Black, he's your godfather, isn't he?" Draco asked.

"No one is supposed to know," Harry muttered.

"I saw it in your mind. Maybe you should try."

"I wonder what Ron and Hermione are doing now."

"Probably at Weasel's shack of a house for the summer."

"Could you stop insulting my friends?" Harry paused and looked at Draco. He looked him directly in the eye.

"Please, Potter. That was pitiful."

"What?"

"You just tried to invade my mind. I'm not stupid or untalented in this skill, actually this is the one thing I can do quite well. Why were you trying to invade my mind, Potter? What do you want to know?"

Harry paused again before answering. "I'm trying to decide if I could trust you."

Draco laughed a little. "I would think so."

"Being the son of a very high up Death Eater isn't so trustworthy, Malfoy." Harry had put emphasis on the name Malfoy.

"Well, if you didn't trust me or you thought I was evil, I probably would have already poisoned you with something, after all, I am the one who does bring you food everyday unless we eat in my room."

What Malfoy said was true. He did bring him food everyday and if he wanted to poison him, he very well could have. But he hadn't had he? No, maybe he was nothing like his father.

"I want to send a letter to Hermione."

Malfoy burst out laughing and laid back on Harry's bed.

"I don't think you can do that. You'd probably tell them where you are."

"I thought I was supposed to trust you."

Malfoy stopped laughing. "I... I don't mean... I don't mean it like that. But the Dark Lord has given me full responsibility of you."

"I wasn't going to say anything like that, you could even read the letter!"

"Wait, you already wrote it?" Malfoy sat up.

Harry got up off of the floor, tucking his wand in his belt and walked over to the oak desk against the wall. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a piece of folded up parchment. He handed it to Malfoy.

Malfoy's eyes scanned it over:

_Dear Hermione,_

_You're probably with Ron or whoever enjoying your summer. I'm just writing to say that I'm fine, for now, and maybe we'll see each other again someday. You probably can't write back because you don't know where I am so this is a one way thing. _

_From,_

_Harry_

"For now?" Malfoy asked quoting the letter. He looked at Harry. "You don't think that you'll be okay?"

"Malfoy, this is Lord Voldemort. I doubt that I'm getting out of here alive," Harry answered.

"Oh, I think you'll at least make it through the summer," Malfoy said.

"The summer? How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Like you said, I am the son of a very high ranking Death Eater. My father keeps me well informed. Supposedly, they believe that there is something that could extremely help the Dark Lord, and it involves you," Malfoy replied.

"Like a weapon?" Harry asked.

Malfoy shrugged. "That's all I know."

There was a moment of silence with Harry and Malfoy both staring intently at each other.

"Fine. I guess it can't hurt," Malfoy said suddenly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I know you want so desperately to send that letter, I can see it in your mind."

"Can you stop going through my head?"

"Nah," Malfoy said and he folded the letter and tucked it into an envelope that Harry was already holding. "But don't tell anyone that you sent a letter, I don't know if you're allowed to or not."

Harry nodded and watched Malfoy to where he was going by the large windows. Malfoy pushed the windows open as if they were doors and jumped out.

Harry gasped and ran to the window. "Malfoy?" he called.

"What?" Malfoy asked turning around.

Harry looked down. "Balcony? Was that always there?" he asked.

"Yes," Malfoy replied. He whistled and an owl came flying to him from around the side of the Manor. He gave the letter to the owl. "Now, Potter, Granger cannot send a letter back because, one, if anyone found out they would probably kill you and two, then I would be killed. Got it?"

Harry nodded. "Does your owl know where to go?" Harry asked.

"He is a smart bird. He'll probably find his way," Malfoy answered.

Harry petted the top of the owl. "Please bring this to the Burrow and do it discreetly. Don't let anyone here see you leaving."

The owl gave a little hoot and Harry took it that the owl understood as it flew off of the balcony ledge.

"What's the Burrow?" Malfoy asked.

Harry smiled. "It's code for a certain place." Malfoy stared Harry down. "Looking for something?"

Malfoy smirked. "Not bad, Potter. Not bad at all." He looked at his watch. "I have to go, see you later, Harry." Malfoy went back inside the room.

"Harry?" Harry repeated.

"Well, you called me Draco," Malfoy answered.

"But you calling me Harry just sounds weird. For nearly four years you've called me Potter," Harry remarked. "And I've called you Malfoy."

"Friends call each other by their first names, but I'll call you Potter if that's what you want," Malfoy said and strode from Harry's room.

Harry remained on the balcony leaning over the ledge looking out and thinking about what Malfoy had said. Friends? He doubted that him and Draco... no, him and Malfoy could ever be friends. It was just impossible. They were... allies. They helped each other out but Harry couldn't help but feel guilty.

He had tricked Malfoy. It was a small trick, though. Probably harmless.

Harry almost had Occlumency down pat, but led Malfoy to believe that he was awful at it. Everyday after dueling Harry would come back to his room and relax and then study and read the Occlumency books.

Harry was proud of his cleverness though and he still did not fully trust Malfoy. If he had not been able to stop Malfoy from reading into his mind, he would have seen that Harry wrote two letters and put a disillusionment charm on the second one which was written on the back and Malfoy did not see it. The second letter was long and informed Hermione of much that was going on:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you get this. I am at Malfoy Manor but not in a dank cellar like you would expect. I'm in a master bedroom, it is very nice and huge... and Gryffindor colors. I don't know why I am being treated so well here, but I honestly don't mind the hospitality. I'll tell you everything since I managed to slip this letter past Malfoy and although we are on friendlier terms, I still do not trust him._

_The Triwizard Cup was a portkey. Wormtail killed Cedric. Voldemort and I dueled and clearly I didn't end up too well. But I duel Malfoy almost everyday and beat him, I even have to duel other Death Eaters. I'm yet to lose and I hope to keep it that way. Malfoy informed me that Voldemort wants something that apparently involves me but that is all he knows. I doubt Malfoy will let me send anymore letters, but I will figure out a way to keep you posted. I have learned so much magic here. Wandless magic, Hermione! I'm learning wandless magic, of course it is with Lucius Malfoy and I'm always afraid that he's going to kill me but I'm doing very well. I know what you're thinking, don't let all of this get to my head. Don't worry, I miss you so much and I might just kill myself. Malfoy says I'm not meant to be killed, he says I'll survive the summer. But I do want to ask a favor. If you could maybe, go to Flourish & Blotts maybe and get some books. Anything and send them to Draco, here. Put my invisibility cloak in the package, at the bottom and cover it with those white styrofoam things, whatever they are. Malfoy will take the package directly and I will get my cloak. Yes, I know there is a risk that I won't get it, but I am willing to take that risk. Please tell Ron and Dumbledore and everyone that I'm okay. I have a balcony so maybe if you find a way to turn an owl invisible then send it, make sure it is Malfoy's owl, that's the only owl that can get through their wards. I hope to see you soon. Be careful with what you send me and I miss you. I'll try and keep you posted._

_Love, Harry_

Harry truly hoped that all of his ideas would work. He needed his cloak, he felt like when he was wearing it, that he was freer since no one could see him.

Harry watched as Malfoy's owl decided to leave. It must've made sure that no one was watching it as it left. Harry turned to his left as he saw something moving on the ground, two stories below.

It was just Draco Malfoy, though. He gave Harry a slight nod and Harry returned the nod as he watched Malfoy walk across the lawn to a spot next to the massive cluster of trees and turn around to face Harry. He gave him a small wave and disapparated.

Harry was shocked. Draco Malfoy could apparate? Hmm, he would be a good ally. But, first he would need to find out if he could really trust him or not.

* * *

**Another chapter comes to a close. I figured you might want to see what type of stuff was in Harry's letter. Pretty clever of him to do that, eh? I'll update as soon as I can. The school week is starting and I've got classes so I will try. **

**I'm also seeing a lack in reviews. I know people are reading it but not reviewing. Just leave a small review and let me know what you think. Please and thank you.**

**Current Word Count : 7276**

—**Elizabeth**


	5. Expecting the Unexpected

**Changing Sides**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**I had updated two chapters last time I updated. Accept my apology for the delay as I present the fifth chapter of this fic.**

**Chapter 5 : Expecting the Unexpected**

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the windowsill in her bedroom at the Burrow when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

It was Ron.

"Hey," he said. "Have you done anything?"

"No," Hermione answered.

It had been two days since she received the letter from Harry and she had immediately went out and bought books from Flourish and Blotts like Harry had asked. She even had Harry's cloak on her bed, ready to send it.

Ron came in and sat on the bed. "Are you thinking about sending it?" he asked.

"I don't know. We know he's okay and even though we might not see him all summer..." Ron interrupted Hermione.

"Hermione, for all we know, when school begins again in September, he could be a brainwashed Slytherin who thinks Muggleborns are evil. We don't know what is actually going on over there... Wait. What is that?" Ron asked as he pointed to a speck flying towards the window.

"It's an owl, Ron!" Hermione yelled jumping up and opening the window. "It's Malfoy's owl!"

Ron jumped to his feet too. "What's he got, Hermione?"

Hermione took the rolled up parchment from the bird and opened it.

_Crabbe,_

_Just checking in and wondering how you're doing._

_Owl me later._

_-Draco_

"It's a letter to Crabbe from Malfoy?" Ron asked looking at the paper.

"I highly doubt that," Hermione said smiling and she took out her wand.

"Hermione ,we can't do magic outside of school," Ron warned her.

"I talked to Dumbledore and he said he would pull a few strings for us. He spent a few hours putting up an enchantment that doesn't detect underage sorcery around the Burrow!" Hermione said unable to contain her excitement.

"That's great!" Ron said.

"Yes, it is!" Hermione responded.

"Okay, let's stop this and start revealing what's on the paper!" Ron said.

Hermione pointed her wand at the paper and almost immediately the small note to Crabbe turned into a longer note from Harry. Hermione and Ron read it:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm truly hoping that your lack of a response is because you're not sure how to respond to me. I was getting worried thinking that Malfoy found out. It was close, I was sending this one from my balcony and Lucius Malfoy came in and shot a very well aimed stunning spell at me. He read the note, to Crabbe, I mean and I told him that Draco wrote it and the owl just happened to stop on my balcony because I had food. He bought it but I'll have to be more cautious. But I'm writing mainly because I have some news. Malfoy can apparate. I don't know how or when this happened but he can. Their apparition zone ends right before you get to the forest near the Manor. If you come into the zone, supposedly alarms are raised. Malfoy was telling me how his father hates Muggles and Muggleborns and he set up wards to alert him if they step on the premises, so Hermione, try not to do that. Well, I hope to see you soon, let me know how Ron is doing. _

_Love, Harry_

_PS: I'm going to use a codeword so you know each time something I am able to send you is from me, kind of like Dumbledore did when telling us the password to his office. The codeword will be: Snuffles_

"That's all a bit of random information, don't ya think?" Ron asked.

"No, Ron. It's all necessary," Hermione answered rereading the letter quickly.

"How is that necessary?" Ron asked.

"So, we know where we can stop," Hermione answered.

"Stop? What?" Ron was clearly confused.

"Don't you get it, Ron? Harry is telling us the area where we can go close enough to the Manor. I know that we can't apparate but there may be some way for us to send him a message and he even told us that he had a balcony," Hermione explained. "Come on Ronald. We're going."

"And where are you going?" someone asked from the doorway.

"Ginny," Hermione said. She looked at Ginny who was standing in the doorway leaning on the threshold. "Ron and I were just going to go flying."

"Ooh, can I go?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, no offense, but it has been quite difficult for me and Ron to get on without Harry. We need a little time alone to get our mind off of him," Hermione said.

"Oh, I see. You're going to go look for him," Ginny answered. "Fine, go without me."

"What?" Ron asked nervously. "We don't even know where he is!"

"Are you sure Dumbledore didn't tell you?" Ginny asked mischievously. "That he's at Malfoy Manor and you can't get inside because of the muggle wards?"

"Ginny Weasley!" Ron shouted. "Stop listening at the door!"

"Make me," Ginny retorted.

"Ginny," Hermione said. "Please don't tell anyone where we're going. When we get back to school, I'll write two essays for you."

"Hmm," Ginny said. "That is tempting. Five essays."

"How about three?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, I'll hold you to that, Hermione," Ginny said. "My lips are sealed, for now." She stepped out of the doorway and pulled the door shut.

"Well, that was unexpected," Ron said.

Hermione nodded and put the box with Harry's cloak under all the books and omnioculars in a backpack and she handed it to Ron. "Take this. And take your wand," Hermione said pointing to the bed where Ron had just left his wand.

Hermione and Ron managed to sneak out of the house undetected and to the edge of their property.

"Are you sure we should be taking Harry's broom?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, he has a Firebolt. It is wicked fast and we might need that in case anything happens," Ron said. "Now get on."

Ron was already straddling the broom and Hermione carefully climbed on behind him and she put her hands awkwardly on his waist. "Hold on tight," he warned. He kicked off from the ground and Hermione immediately screamed and tightened her grip on Ron to an extreme.

They flew out over the countryside and thanks to Hermione's clever thinking, they cast a disillusionment charm on themselves to prevent Muggles from thinking they were seeing a flying broom.

"Do you know where you're going?" Hermione asked.

"I'm following my gut feeling," Ron answered.

Hermione smacked her forehead but when Ron made a sharp dive, Hermione put her hands back around his middle and buried her face in the back of his shirt afraid for her life.

Ron stopped the broom low to the ground in a bunch of trees and Hermione opened her eyes.

"Oh thank Merlin," she said and jumped off of the broom.

"Careful," Ron warned a little too late. As Hermione jumped off, her feet hit the ground and he knees gave in and she fell onto her stomach. "It can be a difficult adjustment."

"You're just saying that," Hermione replied as Ron pulled on her hands helping her up.

"Pretty much," Ron answered. He was still holding her hands. "Bloody hell."

"What?" Hermione asked turning around. "Merlin!"

Hermione and Ron both just laid eyes on Malfoy Manor for the first time. It was a huge house and it was white. There were a lot of windows and it must've been at least 3 stories tall.

"Kind of looks like the White House, doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, it is a white house," Ron said.

"Never mind." She dug through the bag looking for Ron's omnioculars and pulled them out. "Here, Ron. Look through these and tell me what you see, try and stay hidden and don't get too close, we don't know what other enchantments the Malfoy's might have."

Ron took the omnioculars and looked through them as he leaned out from behind a tree. He was scanning the windows in the house for movement. Suddenly he gasped, pulled the omnioculars from his eyes and spun back around the tree.

"What?" Hermione whispered. "Did you see Harry?"

"Worse," Ron answered breathing heavily.

"Ron, what was it?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I swear, it was Draco Malfoy staring out of the window in the middle on the second floor and he was staring right at me. Bloody hell," Ron said.

"Relax Ron. Give me the omnioculars and I'll look through them. You just take deep breaths," Hermione said taking the omnioculars from Ron who slumped down behind the tree facing away from the Manor.

Hermione was standing behind a tree looking to the left of it through the omnioculars. "I don't know, Ron. I don't see anyone. I think the curtains are even pulled shut," Hermione said.

"Well, they were open, and I swear Malfoy was staring right at me. It was so creepy," Ron said.

"Okay, Ron," Hermione said.

At that moment, an arrow was flying straight for Hermione. She shrieked and ducked behind the tree as the arrow sunk into the bark of the tree.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked panicky. "Are we under attack? Run, Hermione, run!"

"Ronald, stop!" Hermione commanded. Ron stopped. "We're fine, just an arrow."

"Well, where did that bloody arrow come from?" Ron demanded.

Hermione slowly poked her head around the tree and looked at the dark green arrow protruding from the trunk of the tree. She carefully pulled it out. "Ron, there's a note attached to it," she said.

"Read it," Ron demanded standing up.

"It says: 'Expect the unexpected,'" Hermione read.

Suddenly, another arrow hit the tree mere inches from Hermione. It was so close that in pinned her shirt to the tree. "Ron!" she yelled. Another arrow flew towards her and pinned the other side of her shirt to the tree. "Ron!" Ron came running over to Hermione. "Duck!" she yelled.

Ron dropped to the ground as another arrow with a note attached to it struck the tree where Ron's head had been. With maximum effort, Ron pulled the arrows out of the tree through Hermione's shirt.

She immediately ran into his arms. "Ron. That was so scary," she said. "Oh, another note."

Ron picked up the note and the arrow. "I'll read it," he stated. He cleared his throat. "It says: 'Don't let me see you here again or you won't see Potter again. DM.'"

"DM?" Hermione asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"That bloke his right good aim," Ron commented upon seeing the holes in Hermione's shirt as they pulled their stuff together.

"Wait," Hermione said. She pulled out her wand and like Tom Riddle had done in their second year in the Chamber of Secrets when revealing his true self to Harry.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

Hermione was swishing her wand in the air. Up and down and curvy and side to side. She stepped back to admire her work as she ran to Ron and jumped onto the broom and the flew off.

Now, if you looked to the forest next to Malfoy Manor, you would see in gold, fiery letters, the words: Snuffles was here.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked that chapter. I was thinking of making chapters that involve something Hermione and Ron are doing and something that Harry is doing into one chapter, but that could be confusing. Let me know what you think about that idea, review and let me know.**

**Current Word Count: 9270**

—**Elizabeth**


	6. Of Malfoy's and Maladies

**Changing Sides**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never have. Never will.**

**On with the story, which yet, I continue to write even though I get no reviews.**

**Chapter 6: Of Malfoy's and Maladies**

* * *

Harry was looking for Malfoy. He knocked on Malfoy's door and when he got no answer, he went inside. Malfoy's room was much like his, almost identical except for the different colors corresponding with their houses at Hogwarts. There was a book on his perfectly made bed. Harry looked at it.

"Patronus Charm," he said aloud. He looked around realizing that he had just said that aloud. Malfoy was learning about Patronuses? Well, he was teaching himself apparently because this was quite advanced magic. Harry figured he shouldn't be in Malfoy's room much longer so he took the book and quickly left to go back to his own room.

Harry went to the door in the center of the hallway which was his own. He went inside and put the book on his bed which was unmade. He saw Malfoy out on his balcony holding some sort of bow?

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Potter. Just practicing," Malfoy said and put his arrow case over his shoulder along with his bow.

"Practicing? You aren't even out of arrows," Harry observed.

"It's enchanted to never run out," Malfoy replied as he stepped into the bedroom. He put down the arrows and turned to Harry. "I give up, Potter."

"Give up what?" Harry asked.

"Oh, don't play dumb. I've been trying to figure it out for a while. That letter you sent to Granger was so pointless, it wasn't even worth sending, I don't know why I let you send it. But then I realized something, you must've hidden a secret message in it. I don't know how because I read it over and there was nothing suspicious about it," Malfoy explained.

"What are you accusing me of?" Harry asked innocently.

"Sending secret messages!" Malfoy answered harshly. "I don't suppose that has any meaning to you?!" Malfoy pointed towards the window.

Harry strode cautiously to the window. He looked out into the air and over by the forest where Malfoy had disapparated before. Glowing, in bright gold letters, Harry could make out the words: Snuffles was here.

"Well, that's odd," Harry said smiling. Malfoy did not see because Harry was still facing out and away from Malfoy.

"Potter, I know it was Granger and Weasel," Malfoy said.

"They don't even know where I am," Harry protested returning to the room.

"Oh, believe me, they know and they would be smart to not return," Malfoy warned.

"Return... wha–. Ron and Hermione, here? But... but, how?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask me, I was looking out and then I see something red, and it's Weasel's hair and I stared him down, freaked him out, shot some arrows at them, showed off my amazing aim," Malfoy explained.

Harry rounded on Malfoy. "You shot at them?" he demanded angrily.

"No, well, maybe. I shot two arrows at Granger to show her how good of aim I have," Malfoy said.

"Did you hit her?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Good."

There was a knock on Harry's door and it swung open revealing Lucius Malfoy. "Come, Potter. It's time for a little lesson about wandless magic," he said.

"May I participate as a spectator, Father?" Malfoy asked.

Lucius gave a slight nod and withdrew from the room.

Harry sighed and picked up his wand and Malfoy followed him.

"This way, Potter," Lucius said from down the hallway.

Harry knew where he was going. He had been here almost two weeks, only six more weeks until the summer ended and he almost knew his way around. He wandered around quite frequently and he knew Lucius was taking him to the Dueling Room and he knew where that was too.

When they arrived, Harry tucked his wand in his belt and got up on the platform like he always did but Lucius did not get up on the platform, like he always did.

"Draco, get up there," Lucius ordered.

"Me? But Father..." Draco stammered.

"Now!"

Draco Malfoy did not need to be told twice. He got up on the platform and unlike Harry, he kept his wand out.

"Well, go on Draco. Shoot something at him, something he can block of course, not too unfriendly. We have been working on blocking," Lucius said.

"_Rictusempra!_" Malfoy yelled.

Harry thought about protecting himself. Only about protecting himself. He put out his hands and was thinking of the shield charm the whole time.

The purplish light hit what seemed to be an invisible barrier in front of Harry's hands and it bounced back towards Malfoy. Malfoy also cast a shield charm and the spell bounced off of that, causing Lucius to duck and swear at his son and hit the wall where it stopped.

"Very good, Potter. How about another one Draco?" Lucius asked.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Malfoy shouted.

Harry put up his hands again. He thought of this like fighting a boggart. You had to think about something pleasant. He was thinking about those three words that were all that was really getting him through the day. Snuffles was here. That made his day, Ron and Hermione had managed to get here, get seen, but at least only by Malfoy. What if it wasn't Malfoy? What if it had been Lucius or one of the death eaters that had seen them? What if it had been Voldemort? Instead of shooting arrows, he would've shot Killing Curses and unlike an arrow which just injures, a Killing Curse kills.

Suddenly, Harry flew backwards and hit the wall and slid down it.

"Potter!" Lucius growled.

"Sorry, I lost concentration," Harry said sitting up. He got back onto the platform and got ready.

But seriously, what if it wasn't Malfoy? Can Malfoy even be trusted? Who knows if he hasn't already told half the Manor that Harry sent a letter and that someone sent him a secret message? This time, Harry didn't even hear Malfoy say a spell. The last thing Harry remembered seeing was the two streaks of light flying towards him and he was trying to get to his wand but he didn't get there in time.

Harry was opening his eyes and he sat up. He was in his room and on his bed. He saw Malfoy sitting at his desk with the book that he had taken from his room earlier that day. What day was it anyway? Oh, his head hurt. A lot.

Malfoy suddenly saw Harry sitting up. He darted from the room shouting, "Father! Father! He's awake!"

Suddenly there was a popping noise and Harry jumped, startled.

There was a small house elf standing next to his bed holding a tray.

"Hello Mister Potter," the house elf said. "I am Kaya the house elf. I has potions for you, sir." The elf stretched out her small hand holding a potions bottle. "Drink this, sir."

"Is it poison?" Harry asked although he knew the question sounded stupid the minute he said it.

"Of course not sir, it will help your broken bones, sir," Kaya responded.

"Broken bones?" Harry asked. "Where? Which ones?"

"Mister Potter has broken his ribs but I am helping to fix it. You has a concussion also. You have been asleep for almost one hundred and ninety two hours," Kaya answered.

"How many days is that?" Harry asked.

"Eight, sir."

"Eight?! I've been out for eight days?"

"Oh, yes sir. Young Master Malfoy has informed me what had happened," the house elf said. "I shall tell you. You were working on your wandless magic in the Dueling Room with Young Master Malfoy and other Master Malfoy. You were doing quite well until you lost concentration, Young Master Malfoy took the opportunity to hit you with two spells, one being a stunning spell and a blasting curse."

"Blasting Curse!" Harry shouted. "I could've died!"

"Yes, you were nearly there, but I brought you back Mister Potter," Kaya said.

"Er, well thank you, Kaya," Harry said.

"I was also asked to inform you Mister Potter, that Young Master Malfoy has given me permission to obey anything that you command of me," Kaya said bowing. She jumped up onto the bed and dropped her voice to a whisper. "I also will inform you, that us house elves keep our own secrets that wizards cannot know unless we choose to tell them, even if they command it. It is old elfish magic."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked.

"I'm saying that one of my fellow elf friends has asked me to make the Elfin Bind which means that only I and another have a secret but during the formation of the Bind, we decided one person to tell," Kaya answered.

"Um, I'm still lost," Harry replied.

The little house elf laughed. "I'm sorry Mister Potter. Let me be very clear when I say this. I have been trying to tell you that I have a message."

"A message? What does it say?"

"The message was, 'If you need anything at all, just call,'" the elf said.

"Who sent the message?" Harry asked curiously.

"My friend Dobby did. Now please drink your potion." The elf snapped her fingers and she was gone.

* * *

**Another chapter comes to a close. I'm still seeing a lack of reviews and I do wonder why I even update. And don't worry, I'm not going to write about every thing that happens during the summer since Harry really does the same thing each day with the Malfoys, they are just trying to bring up his skill level. Harry is going back to school soon but how far will Voldemort let him roam? Review!!**

**Current Word Count: 10931**

—**Elizabeth**


	7. Visitations

**Changing Sides**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. It's as simple as that.**

**Here I present the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Visitations**

* * *

Harry sat in his bed, shocked. Draco Malfoy's house elf knew Dobby? Maybe he could send a message to Hermione and Ron through Kaya to Dobby. After all, she said she made some sort of Elfish Bind and that must be of some importance, right?

What had really happened during that duel with Malfoy? Ron and Hermione were definitely here, they used the code word, too bad Malfoy had caught them.

Harry popped off the top of the vial with the blue potion in it and downed it in one gulp. He winced at its sour taste and put the potion on the night stand next to his bed.

He got out of bed and went to the small paper flip calendar on his desk. As each day went by, he would tear off the page. Each page had the day of the week, the day and a short quote. Harry looked at the page.

Friday, July 15.

Under the day was the quote: "The past is finished. There is nothing to be gained by going over it. Whatever it gave us in the experiences it brought was something we had to know."

"Ironic," Harry said aloud. "Stupid quote."

He went to the bathroom in his room and took a shower. He then put on my fresh clothes. Regular jeans and a green t-shirt. He took his wand from next to his bed and tucked it in his belt.

Harry was about to open the door when it flung open and knocked him behind it. The doorknob smacked him in his stomach and he got the wind knocked out of him as he slid to the floor behind the door.

"Potter!" someone yelled. Harry recognized the voice as the man who disarmed him in the graveyard, Dolohov.

"Where is he?" someone else asked. This was most likely Yaxley for him and Dolohov were always paired together.

"Draco came running out before calling for Lucius saying that he was awake," Dolohov said.

"That's why he sent me," Yaxley stated. "He's downstairs."

The door closed and Harry let out a deep breath.

He wondered why they were looking for him. Surely not to duel, Lucius Malfoy always did that or Draco would at least come and fetch him. Not these two dumbbells.

Harry got up and went to his window and opened it. The 'Snuffles Was Here' was now long gone. He should send another letter. It had been a little over a week since he last did. He went to go and pull out a piece of parchment from his desk when he noticed a box under his desk. He stooped down and picked it up putting it on his desk. He pulled out the Muggle packaging, those styrofoam white peanut looking things. Inside the box were some books and a note was on top:

_Potter,_

_Flourish and Blotts sent us our books for next year,_

_here are yours._

_D.M._

Harry's heart skipped a beat. Books? From Flourish and Blotts? Like he asked Hermione to send? He pulled the books out. There were three new books and then more Muggle packaging. Harry shoved his hands in the box and felt around the bottom scraping the sides with his fingers. Then, he stopped. What did he just feel? Fabric? It felt like something, like cloth but also like cool water. He tipped the box over and all of the packaging fell out and then disappeared on the floor.

"Thank you," he whispered as he picked up the invisibility cloak that was covering the packaging. He held it tightly. This was the only thing he had besides his wand, his glasses and himself that he had uniting him with anything outside of the Manor.

Harry went to the mirror hanging on the back of his bedroom door and looked at his reflection. He was abnormally pale, like he hadn't been outside in a month. Oh, that's right, he hadn't. He'd been trapped up in Malfoy Manor. He also looked unusually skinny. Well, he didn't always eat the food that Malfoy had given him, he was afraid he might poison it.

Suddenly, Harry saw a shadow under the door move. He quickly threw his cloak on as Lucius Malfoy stepped in the room, right past him. Harry stepped outside the room as Lucius cast the charm which detected the presence of people in a room. The spell did not respond normally, so the conclusion was that there were no people in the room.

Harry stepped back, flattening himself against the wall as Lucius walked past him, pulling the door shut. Harry trailed him and twice, Lucius spun around after hearing footsteps or just feeling a shadow but he saw nothing.

He followed him all the way to the entranceway where a group of Death Eaters were standing. "Where is he?" Lucius demanded as he descended down the stairs. Harry, however remained at the top looking over the banister.

"Lucius, we cannot find him anywhere," Dolohov said.

"He did not leave, for the alarms would go off," Lucius stated.

"The Muggleborn alerting ones? Surely Potter is not Muggleborn?" Yaxley asked.

"No, you fool. Draco was just messing with Potter, there is no such thing as a Muggleborn alerting ward. Now, stop messing around and find Potter! He needs to be in his room!" Lucius ordered.

At once the Death Eaters dispersed and all ran in different directions, some coming up the stairs.

Harry moved back up the stairs. He could not stay here, someone would brush up against him and he would be revealed. He ran down the hallway as fast as he could still staying concealed and ducked into Malfoy's bedroom which was unoccupied.

Harry pulled off the cloak, shrunk it and stuck it in his pocket. He went to Malfoy's desk, took a piece of parchment and a quill and went and sat in the armchair next to the bookshelf. He pulled a book off of the shelf, opened it to a random page which happened to be on Sending Messages in Patronuses and started writing a letter to Hermione and Ron:

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_Clever, what you did with that message, which I did get. Sorry to hear that Malfoy shot at you with arrows. I would be careful, he has quite good aim with an arrow. The reason I haven't responded is because Malfoy hit me with some spells during a duel and knocked me out for eight days! But, I am going to try and contact you with Dobby and Hermione, I got the books and all of the contents of the box. One last thing before I go, everyone is looking for me. They say I need to be in my room today and stay there but I don't know why. Today's the fifteenth of July, by the way. See you soon._

_Love, Harry_

_PS: Muggleborn blocking out wards do not exist. Lucius was telling someone and I overheard him._

Harry took the letter, waved his wand at it and it turned into a letter from Narcissa Malfoy to Flourish and Blotts telling them that she received her books and she was thanking them for it. Harry tucked the letter in an envelope and opened Malfoy's window. He whistled something like Malfoy did but the owl did not come. Instead there was a popping noise and Harry spun around startled.

"DOBBY!" he shouted.

"Shh, Harry Potter!" Dobby said.

Sure enough, Dobby the house elf was standing in front of Harry with his finger in front of his lips shushing Harry.

Harry couldn't help but embrace Dobby in a hug. He pulled the small elf off of the floor and hugged him tightly. He dropped his voice a few notches in volume. "Dobby, I am so glad to see you."

"Well, you called me," Dobby answered.

"No, I was whistling for Malfoy's owl," Harry said.

"But I come to you, so you called me," Dobby said.

"Okay, do you know what's going on here in the Manor today?" Harry asked.

"No, sir. Only that someone is coming and they are to not see you," Dobby answered.

"I know that much. Oh and before I forget, if you can, give this letter to Ron and Hermione," Harry said.

"Of course Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said. He took the letter and bowed.

"Go, Dobby, they're looking for me and they shouldn't see you," Harry whispered.

"Yes, sir. Goodbye Harry Potter," Dobby said obediently and bowed. As he got to the lowest point in his bow, he was gone with another pop.

The door to Malfoy's bedroom swung open.

"Potter!" Malfoy said energetically.

"Malfoy!" Harry said mocking Malfoy.

"Everyone is looking for you, what were you doing in my room?" Malfoy asked.

"I was reading, I didn't have this particular book and you did," Harry replied. He showed Malfoy the book that he thankfully was still holding.

"I heard voices," Malfoy said suspiciously looking around.

"Oh, I was talking to– Kaya. She was giving me my potions. I don't seem to remember but apparently you nearly killed me, broke a good amount of bones and maybe even a minor concussion," Harry said. "So, why's everyone looking for me? Is it time?"

"Time? Time for what?" Malfoy asked.

"You know," Harry said. He jabbed his own wand into his chest.

"Oh," Malfoy remarked chuckling. "I already told you, the Dark Lord doesn't want to kill you, why don't you trust me?"

"Oh I don't know, you said you shot at my friends, but were my friends even there? Are you just saying that to make me angry? Maybe you put that weird message in the trees and were just shooting arrows. Why do you call Voldemort the Dark Lord? Only his followers call him that," Harry said.

Malfoy could not think of anything to say. He shrugged. "I would get back to your room, if I were you," he said.

"Well, you're not me so I'll go back when I please," Harry said smartly.

"Don't make me get them to drag you there," Malfoy threatened.

"Fine," Harry replied putting his hands up in defeat. "Only if I can take this book." Harry held it up for Malfoy to see the cover.

"Fine," Malfoy agreed. "Now, go."

Harry nodded and walked past Malfoy. He quickly ran across the hallway to his bedroom, opened the door, slipped inside and shut the door.

"Was that him?" a voice called from down the hallway.

Harry had little time. He tucked his wand in his belt, took the book he was holding and jumped out of his window onto his balcony. He shut the windows so if anyone asked him why he didn't answer, he could say that he didn't hear them.

He took up a casual position leaning his elbows on the edge of his balcony and had the book opened and he was reading it, or rather staring out at the free world while he was in this huge prison. He actually had glanced at the book on sending a message in a patronus. It said it was simple, just think the message and cast a Patronus. Harry sighed. Harry so desperately wanted to get out of this place. Maybe he could try and escape. Apparently, someone was coming today, maybe everyone would be distracted with whoever that was and he could just make a run for it under his cloak or slip out following a Death Eater that was leaving. Not many could freely apparate inside the Manor because if they could do it, he could do it. He thought only house elves could do it.

Suddenly, his windows burst open and two Death Eaters were standing there.

"There you are Potter!" Yaxley said glaring at him.

"What are you doing Potter?" Dolohov asked angrily.

"Reading, what are you doing Dolohov?" Harry asked with the same tone.

"What did you say?" Dolohov questioned pulling out his wand.

Harry glanced at his wand. "Well, I was just being polite calling you by your last name like you call me," he said.

"I would watch your attitude, if I were you," Dolohov said.

"I would watch my back, if I were you," Harry replied smirking.

The curse was on Dolohov's lips before Harry could even wipe the smirk off of his face. He instinctively stuck up his hands the moment he saw the jet of purple light from his wand.

The spell bounced off of Harry's shield and bounced back in a large ray of light sending Yaxley and Dolohov flying backwards away from the window and they both landed on the ground. Hard.

"He's here! He's here!" someone called from outside of the door.

Harry climbed into his room and tossed the book on his bed and went to his door. He slowly started to open it so no one would see him when someone jumped on him from behind.

His wand was wrestled away from him and Dolohov and Yaxley were both pinning him to the floor.

"Who's here?" Harry asked between deep breaths of air.

"No one that concerns you," Dolohov answered. "Yaxley, go get Lucius."

Yaxley got up off of Harry's legs and scurried from the room.

"Maybe you should watch your back, Potter," Dolohov sneered.

"No, I would still watch yours," Harry said. His eyes were looking at something right behind Dolohov.

Dolohov spun around just in time to see a levitating armchair racing towards him. It hit him and he rolled off of Harry and didn't move.

Harry sat up and held out his hand. His wand flew to him. He used his first spell besides the shield charm. He had levitated something and then moved it. It was a proud day for Harry.

Using his wand this time, Harry levitated the armchair back to where it was just as the door opened again revealing Lucius and Yaxley.

"Ah, Potter, I see you have recovered from the little dueling mishap," Lucius said.

"I have, very much so," Harry answered breathing heavily. He was still trying to regain his breath from his wandless magic.

"Where's Dolohov?" Yaxley asked.

"Oh, him?" Harry asked stepping aside so Yaxley could see Dolohov on the floor.

Lucius was smiling. "I'm guessing he didn't up that way by a _Protego_ charm?" he asked. "Levitating?"

"Maybe," Harry replied. "So, who's here?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that and I'm afraid you will not be permitted to leave this room. Yaxley, get him." Lucius said nodding his head toward Dolohov.

"I got it," Harry offered. _"Rennervate_."

Dolohov opened his eyes to see Harry's feet and Lucius and Yaxley.

"Lucius! He attacked me with a chair and he didn't even have a wand!" Dolohov said getting up and going to the sides of his fellow Death Eaters.

"Yes, come along now. Stay here, Potter. I mean it," Lucius said.

Harry nodded and went and sat on his bed. He looked at his watch. It was nearly seven o'clock. Who would be coming this late? Hmm, if only he were invisible and was able to sneak past the Death Eaters outside of his door.

Ah yes, he has an invisibility cloak! He turned on his bathroom light and closed the door to make it look like he was in there.

Harry pulled his cloak out of his pocket and returned it to normal size and put it in. He opened the door very quickly to make it look as if a gust of wind had done it. The two Death Eaters outside of his door turned quickly. But they saw his window open and just figured that it was the wind and they pulled the door shut as Harry slipped outside.

Harry went down the hallway back the way he had followed Lucius Malfoy. He stopped near the banister again and looked over it cautiously. What he saw made his heart jump.

Through the threshold of the front door walked in Arthur Weasley.

Harry's hand was already on his cloak ready to pull it off but he stopped when he saw something in Lucius' back pocket. It was his wand.

"I am here on official Ministry business. We have reason to believe that you have kidnaped Harry Potter," Mr. Weasley said.

"Potter? Please, a half-blood in my house? That's disgraceful," Lucius said.

Harry could tell he was lying. He sensed it in his voice and he felt it in his mind. Did Lucius not know Occlumency? Only Malfoy knew it? Harry knew it would be a risk to read Lucius' mind, but he could try.

"Well, Lucius. I am obligated to search the premises," Mr. Weasley said.

"By all means, go ahead, but I doubt you will find anything," Lucius said gesturing to his home.

Harry turned around to see that the Death Eaters who were supposed to be guarding his door were gone. Actually, his door was gone too. How was he going to get back inside?

Harry spun around again and Lucius was standing in the middle of the room where he left him and Mr. Weasley had gone off searching the house. He concentrated on Lucius Malfoy and blocked everything out. He thought the spell and did not break his eye contact.

Lucius' hand went up to his temple and rubbed it but he did not attack back or even try to stop him. Harry openly entered Lucius' mind seeing what Lucius was planning to do. He was planning to Imperius Arthur Weasley and get inside the Ministry. Harry pulled himself out of Lucius' mind, stepped down onto the stairs, and by this time Lucius was rubbing both of his temples and mumbling something about headaches.

What could he do to stop Lucius? He had to do something. He could not let the Malfoy's infiltrate the Ministry. No matter what Draco did to him, he would still never trust him, no matter how many strings he pulled or favors he did, Draco would never be trusted.

Mr. Weasley came back into the room.

"There's no one upstairs," Lucius said.

"I'll be the judge of that," Mr. Weasley said. He pulled his wand out of his sleeve and pointed it towards where Harry was standing before. "_Homenum Revelio!_" he said. His wand did not react, there were no people upstairs.

Harry watched this curiously. He was upstairs. Correction, he was on the stairs. Damn it! But if he was in his room, surely it would be detected, unless his room had been removed along supposedly with him inside it. That's not good.

"I suppose all is well for now," Mr. Weasley said sadly. He nodded and Mr. Malfoy and turned to leave.

Lucius drew his wand from his back pocket.

So did Harry. Harry cast his spell first. "_Accio!_" he whispered so quiet that even someone standing two feet behind him would not hear him. Lucius' wand flew towards Harry and he flicked his wand under his cloak and Lucius' wand sped in the other direction and just hovered in midair.

Mr. Weasley left the Manor. Harry dropped Lucius' wand and he went back to where his room should have been. Suddenly, the door appeared and Harry ran inside as fast as he could. Everything seemed to be in order, where he left it. He pulled off of the cloak and stuffed it in his pocket. He jumped on his bed, laid on his stomach and started reading the book on Messages in Patronuses and tried casting it a few times before his door flew open so hard that Harry thought it might fly off of its hinges.

"Potter!" Lucius shouted fuming.

"Yes?" Harry asked just as his Patronus disappeared.

Lucius calmed down a little bit and Harry kept his straight face. He looked around the room and everything looked ordinary.

"Yes?" Harry repeated.

"Clean up that packaging," Lucius ordered pointing to the overturned box with packaging that Harry's books had come from. Lucius pulled the door shut.

Harry smiled. How much longer would he have to put up with this and pretend to be getting better at this magic Malfoy was teaching him when in reality, Lupin had taught him most of it or he taught himself from reading almost everyday out of boredom. Only about a month and a half left, here at this prison.

* * *

**This chapter was kind of long, but it was important to get it all in there. There will only be a few more chapters of Harry at the Malfoy's for all of you who want him back in school. Thanks to those who review. I'll try and update soon.**

**Current Word Count: 14448**

—**Elizabeth**


	8. Harry's Task

**Changing Sides**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

**This is my own little fiction so things that are supposed to happen in future books might not necessarily happen in this story. I'm thinking the idea of Horcruxes, probably won't exist in this story.**

**Chapter 8 : Harry's Task**

* * *

Arthur Weasley walked into his home.

"Dad!" Ron cried jumping up from the kitchen table. "How did it go?"

"He was not there. I looked in all of the rooms and cast the human detecting charm upstairs," Mr. Weasley explained.

"He is there! I know he is!" Ron protested. "You have to go back!"

Hermione came running into the room as well.

"Mr. Weasley! Did you find him?" Hermione asked.

"No, he was not there," Mr. Weasley repeated.

"But, what if they had put him in a cellar or something?" Ron asked.

"Lucius said that he didn't have a cellar," Mr. Weasley answered. "Now, excuse me, son, I just came home to tell you that I did not find him and I have to go back to the Ministry now." He turned back around and walked out the door and disapparated.

"That's a load of rubbish!" Hermione said to Ron. "I guarantee that they have a cellar!"

Suddenly there was a loud _pop! _from behind them and they both turned around with their wands out. There, standing in the middle of the Weasley's kitchen was Dobby the house elf.

"Dobby?" Hermione asked looking at the house elf quizzically.

"Hello Miss," Dobby said bowing low.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked. "Don't bow Dobby. You are a free elf."

"I bow out of respect for Hermione Granger, friend of Harry Potter who freed Dobby," Dobby explained. "And I am here to deliver a letter."

"A letter?" Ron asked jumping up.

"From, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby replied withdrawing a letter from underneath his excuse of clothes called a pillowcase. He held out the letter to them.

Hermione took it and opened it. On the inside was a letter addressed to the bookstore in Diagon Alley signed by Narcissa Malfoy thanking them for sending the books. Hermione tapped the letter with her wand and Harry's handwriting appeared:

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_Clever, what you did with that message, which I did get. Sorry to hear that Malfoy shot at you with arrows. I would be careful, he has quite good aim with an arrow. The reason I haven't responded is because Malfoy hit me with some spells during a duel and knocked me out for eight days! But, I am going to try and contact you with Dobby and Hermione, I got the books and all of the contents of the box. One last thing before I go, everyone is looking for me. They say I need to be in my room today and stay there but I don't know why. Today's the fifteenth of July, by the way. See you soon._

_Love, Harry_

_PS: Muggleborn blocking out wards do not exist. Lucius was telling someone and I overheard him._

"He gave this letter to you, Dobby?" Ron asked.

"Yes, sir. I can apparate in Malfoy Manor. House elves have this ability," Dobby explained. "If you wish to answer Harry Potter, write a letter and I shall give it to him. Secretly of course."

"YES DOBBY!" Hermione cried. She immediately conjured parchment and an endless ink quill.

"I wonder how you can conjure stuff out of midair," Ron commented.

"I'll teach you later. We need to write a letter to Harry," Hermione said. She started writing:

_Dear Harry,_

_I can't believe the things that Malfoy is doing to you. Isn't that the second time he's dueled you and nearly killed you? Just be careful. I do hope that all this magic isn't going to your head. I know that you're a good person and you would never do Voldemort's bidding unless it was for the sake of one of our lives. Please just be careful and you probably were kept in your room because Mr. Weasley went to the Manor to look for you, but we know you were there and we don't know how that Human Detecting Charm could not have found you. Dobby sent us this letter and we just want to say hold on. Hold on until the end of the summer and if we don't get in touch, have a happy birthday, Harry. We miss you._

_Love, Hermione and Ron_

"That's good, right?" Hermione asked.

"Perfect," Ron said looking at Hermione.

She turned a slight shade of pink and transformed the letter into a different letter advertising a new broom in Diagon Alley and slid it into an envelope she conjured and handed it to Dobby. "Here you go, Dobby," she said.

"Thank you Miss. I shall bring this to him when he is alone," Dobby replied. He bowed low and disapparated.

* * *

It had been a long time since Mr. Weasley's visit and Harry attempted to show no signs of recollection that he had even been there. Lucius Malfoy certainly kept a close eye on Harry, watching him whenever he saw him. Harry continued to teach himself magic and his birthday had come and gone like nothing ever happened.

Malfoy happened to know that it was Harry's birthday, and like Muggles who do birthday punches for the age that the person turned, Malfoy shot fourteen different spells at Harry that day randomly at times when he caught him off guard.

It was the sixth of August and Harry was anxious for the summer to be over and get back to school into the comfort of his friends. He had received the letter from Hermione and often, he and her frequently exchanged letters through Dobby who had become a tremendous help and a friendly face for Harry to see when he was surrounded by all Death Eaters.

Today was a boring day for Harry. He had just finished the last book in his bookcase and knew more magic than a fifth year probably did. He read all of the books in Malfoy's room too which had a great deal more books than he did. Harry spent most of his time reading so what was he to do when he had no books to read? Well, he could return the last book of Malfoy's that he finished.

He picked up his wand and tucked it into his belt. (He never went anywhere without it.) He scooped the book up off the floor and went to return it to Malfoy. He knocked on his door but there was no answer.

"Malfoy?" he asked opening the door. Malfoy was not in his bedroom. Harry went in anyway and went to Malfoy's stuffed bookshelf. He looked at it wondering where to put the book. He tried to pull one of the books out but they were packed so tightly on the shelf that he could not get it out. He placed his left hand on the side of the bookshelf and his right hand around the spine of one of the books. As he pulled, his left hand slid down over a snake shaped carving in the side of the shelf.

The shelf slid aside revealing a long tunnel. "Woah," Harry breathed. He pulled out his wand and he stepped into the passageway which was not a passageway at all, instead it was a long slide. Harry slid down it yelling, "Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin!" the whole time until he flew off of the slide and landed in a small room. At the end was a closed door.

Harry looked behind him at the tunnel wondering if he could get back up it but decided to proceeded towards the door anyway. As he got closer, he could make out voices coming from behind it.

A sharp sensation shot through his scar. Voldemort was angry and close by. Harry would bet a sack of galleons that Voldemort was behind that door. Harry listened to the voices he could hear:

"Draco, I need to know if the task is going well."

"It is going quite well, my Lord." Harry recognized that to be Malfoy speaking. His voice was wavering which Harry could tell meant that he was scared and he was lying. If he knew he was lying, Voldemort surely knew.

"LIES!" Voldemort bellowed startling Harry. "Draco! Why does he not trust you?"

"I don't know, my Lord. He just doesn't. I haven't exactly been his friend at school," Malfoy answered.

"Draco, you and him need to become friends and trust each other. Without that, you will not be given a further task," Voldemort ordered.

"Y-Yes, my L-Lord. My true allegiances lie with you, a-always my Lord," Malfoy said stuttering a little bit.

"Thank you Draco. That's good to hear. You learn from your mistakes. _Crucio!_" Voldemort said calmly.

Harry could hear Malfoy screaming. He remembered the unbearable pain he had felt that night in the graveyard. Finally, Malfoy stopped screaming.

"Lucius," Voldemort said.

Harry did not hear Malfoy's voice again. Instead a different voice spoke.

"My Lord."

"Lucius, I'm sorry that I haven't been here in quite a while. I want to know how we are doing in the Ministry," Voldemort said.

"My Lord, we failed to Imperius Arthur Weasley," Lucius said. He knew what was coming. Harry knew what was coming. Voldemort knew what was coming.

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort yelled. "_Crucio!_"

Lucius Malfoy's screaming stopped and he spoke.

"My Lord, I-I wanted to t-tell you s-sooner, but you were not here," he said.

"Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, for Lord Voldemort always knows. It has almost been a month and we should have people inside of the Ministry now!" Voldemort said.

"Perhaps, my Lord, send Potter?" Lucius asked.

Harry did a double take. What? Use him? For what?

"Go on," Voldemort answered.

"The Minister has always wanted to talk to Potter and have him on the Ministry's side. Barty Crouch Senior and him got along quite well last year during the tournament until he was killed. Send Potter in, he could do a little looking around and see if the sword is there," Lucius explained.

"No. Harry has a job at Hogwarts, he will need to be informed of that. Draco, fetch Harry," Voldemort demanded.

"Yes my Lord," Malfoy replied.

Harry spun back around facing the tunnel which he came from. He went back across the room away from the door and tried to climb up the slide but it was too steep. He racked his brain for something he had read. He felt like Hermione right now, he probably knew more than Hermione right now.

Harry did not want to make any noise so using the knowledge of what he had read, he thought in his head, "_Ascendio!_" He pointed his wand upward and he flew up through the slide tunnel rather aggressively hitting his head on numerous points.

Harry was thrown out of the tunnel onto the floor in Malfoy's room. He quickly pushed the bookshelf shut and readjusted the snake carving on the side of the bookcase and tried to put the book back on the shelf.

The door to the bedroom opened and Harry did not hear it until Malfoy gave a little cough of presence acknowledgment.

Harry spun around. Wow, that was fast, he thought. "I had just borrowed this book and I was returning it," Harry answered as innocently as he could.

"My father sent me to find you," Malfoy said.

Harry knew he was lying not because of his Occlumency skills but because Harry just overheard Voldemort sending him.

"He said we didn't have to duel anymore. Or not for a long time," Harry said trying to shove the book on the bookshelf.

"No, he said it wasn't that. Just that he wants to see you in the Meeting Room," Malfoy answered.

Harry gave up and put the book on the armchair next to the bookshelf. "Okay. Will you take me there?" he asked.

"Yeah, follow me," Malfoy said and turned from the room.

Harry followed him, not knowing at all how to get to the Meeting Room besides through the bookcase in Malfoy's room.

It was not complicated to get to this room, Harry could have memorized it but he wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking about if he was going to get Crucio'd or not. He hoped it would be quick and painless.

"Through this door," Malfoy said stopping in front of a door. Harry nearly ran into him.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's fine. I'm afraid that I'm not allowed to go in. I'll wait out here for you, okay?" Malfoy explained.

"Okay," Harry answered. He turned the doorknob and went into the Meeting Room.

The room was large and kind of dark. There was a long table in the center of the room with chairs all around it. The chair farthest from Harry was faced away from him. But Harry felt Voldemort's presence and knew who the occupant of that chair was before the chair even swivelled around revealing Voldemort, himself.

"Harry, take a seat," Voldemort said. The chair closest to Harry turned to face him.

Harry looked from Voldemort to the chair and then back to Voldemort again. Voldemort was still sittting there. Harry reluctantly sat in the chair which swivelled back to face the table so fiercely that Harry almost flew out of it. Harry wanted to, as the muggles do, the awkward turtle.

"I have asked you here," Voldemort began. "To discuss..."

"Malfoy told me that Lucius Malfoy wanted to talk to me," Harry interrupted.

"Yes, well, I sent him on a mission and I figured you and I could talk," Voldemort answered. "You are here so we can discuss your task."

"My task?" Harry asked.

"You did not think you were merely living at the Malfoy's for my sheer kicks?" Voldemort asked. "I would think not. You are here to become a better wizard. Think of this like summer school."

Harry did not say anything so Voldemort continued speaking. "You have become an exceptional wizard while staying here. You know much more than an ordinary fifth year would know and better yet, you taught it mostly to yourself. That is an extraordinary feat. I see so much of myself in you, we are more alike than you know."

"I would think differently, Tom," Harry said. He did not like the idea of being compared to Voldemort, especially in a similar way. He also did not like the look in Voldemort's eyes when he said that.

"Think what you wish," Voldemort said. "Getting to the point, when you return to school, Harry. I need you to retrieve something for me. I do believe that you probably remember this object. The sword of Godric Gryffindor."

Harry scrunched up his face and ran a hand through his hair thinking. "Why?" he asked.

Voldemort gave a small laugh. "Naturally Harry, I can't tell you exactly what for. But, I know that it would be in your best interests and in your friends best interests if you retrieved this sword for me," he explained.

Harry thought about these words. His best interests and his friends best interests. He could possibly hurt Hermione or Ron. No, Harry would not let that happen.

"You will find that there will be new teachers at Hogwarts this year, who drink from their own goblets," Voldemort said.

"Polyjuice potion?" Harry asked.

Voldemort nodded. "They will be my Death Eaters in disguise to make sure that you are doing what you are supposed to be doing and if not, then you should fear for your friends' well-being."

Harry ran his finger along his wand. He wasn't going to pull it out right now and try and attack Voldemort, that would just be suicidal, but it gave him comfort.

"So Harry, what do you say?" Voldemort asked.

"I... I..." Harry stammered.

"You just have to retrieve the sword, make sure that no one knows that you took it, not tell anyone, not tell anyone where you have been all summer and bring it to me and your friends will be unharmed," Voldemort explained.

Harry took note how Voldemort did not say that he would be unharmed. It was possible that once he got the sword, if he got it, Voldemort could just kill him right there. What did he even want the sword for? It was just a sword, Godric Gryffindor's sword but still a sword. Hermione and Ron's safety depended on it, he should do it. No, he could get killed! He shouldn't do it. Harry was having an internal argument with himself that was getting no where. He finally decided on what he should do.

"I'll do it," Harry answered reluctantly.

"Excellent," Voldemort replied. He looked most cheerful which kind of crept Harry out. "A wise choice, Harry. You may go."

The chair swivelled away from the table and Harry got up slowly wondering if Voldemort would hit him in the back with a curse but no curse hit him and he left the room.

Malfoy was outside.

"How did it go?" Malfoy asked.

"Can I trust you?" Harry asked.

Malfoy looked at him. "Of course," he replied.

Harry knew he couldn't. He had just overheard him talking to Voldemort about his mission being to gain his trust and Harry wasn't going to give it over so easily, or at all for that matter. Harry decided he would give Malfoy a run for his money and make it seem like he trusted him.

"And you can trust me," Harry said pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. Malfoy was trying to get into Harry's mind figuring out if he should trust him. Harry let Malfoy see some thoughts of him that would not mislead him.

Malfoy nodded. "Alright, I trust you," he said.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Harry got his task. What does the sword have to do with anything? Hmm, guess you'll have to read and find out.**

**I just wanted to put a thank you out to Maya901 who reviewed and pointed out a bad mistake a made in one of the previous chapters but I fixed it. Thanks. Keep reading and reviewing!**

–**Elizabeth**


	9. Reunited

**Changing Sides**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**There was a mistake in the previous chapter. It was something that I added last minute but apparently did not get put in the story, only the document. I'll just put the last bit of the last chapter here so you can recap and read what was left out. Sorry and enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Reunited**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

"_I'll do it," Harry answered reluctantly._

"_Excellent," Voldemort replied. He looked most cheerful which kind of crept Harry out. "A wise choice, Harry. You may go."_

_The chair swivelled away from the table and Harry got up slowly wondering if Voldemort would hit him in the back with a curse but no curse hit him and he left the room. Or at least Harry didn't feel the spell hit him. It was the Fidelius Charm which, now cast upon Harry, would prevent Harry from telling anyone of what happened in that room with Voldemort._

_Malfoy was outside._

"_How did it go?" Malfoy asked._

"_Can I trust you?" Harry asked._

_Malfoy looked at him. "Of course," he replied._

_Harry knew he couldn't. He had just overheard him talking to Voldemort about his mission being to gain his trust and Harry wasn't going to give it over so easily, or at all for that matter. Harry decided he would give Malfoy a run for his money and make it seem like he trusted him._

"_And you can trust me," Harry said pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. Malfoy was trying to get into Harry's mind figuring out if he should trust him. Harry let Malfoy see some thoughts of him that would not mislead him._

_Malfoy nodded. "Alright, I trust you," he said._

* * *

Harry was in his bedroom packing. Not that he had many clothes but he had some and he had a few possessions. It was the last day of summer and Harry was going be apparated out of the Manor. There were ups and downs to this. For one, Harry couldn't wait to leave and see his friends and get away from the Malfoy's and two, who would he side-along apparate with?

Harry just shrunk his invisibility cloak and put it in his pocket, and shut his trunk when there was a knock at the door.

Harry didn't answer but Malfoy didn't need an answer. He just came straight in. "Ready?" he asked Harry.

"More than you know," Harry answered.

"You're going to side-along apparate with me," Malfoy said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I said that you–."

"I know what you said but I didn't think it would be you," Harry stated.

"Oh, well it is," Malfoy answered. He pointed his wand at Harry's trunk and shrunk it. "Put it in your pocket."

Harry picked it up and put it in his pocket that did not already contain his invisibility cloak.

Harry turned around and looked one last time at this bedroom which he occupied the entire summer. It was larger than his bedroom at the Dursley's. It was larger than his bedroom at the Burrow but it was no where near as home feeling.

"Come on," Malfoy said as he pulled the door slowly shut forcing Harry out. "You never told me what happened in the room with the Dark Lord."

Harry looked at Malfoy but kept walking. He was thinking how he never did tell Malfoy anything about the room and how would Malfoy know that Voldemort had been inside and not Lucius Malfoy. "I guess I just never got around to it."

"Can you tell me?" Malfoy asked. "We are friends, aren't we?"

Harry did not look at Malfoy but just at the floor in front of him. They definitely not best friends like he was with Hermione and Ron. Were they even friends at all? Allies. Allies was a good word for their relationship.

"No, I don't think I should tell anyone," Harry said.

"Believe me Potter, honestly, I already know of your task. I've overheard a few conversations in my time," Malfoy said.

"Oh through your bookcase?" Harry asked smirking.

They were through the front doors now. The sun was out and Harry was practically blinded by this. He hadn't been outside practically all summer. One day, Malfoy did take him outside and he just sat on the grass while Malfoy flew around on his broom chasing a snitch. Harry so desperately wanted to fly too but he didn't get a chance to. Harry was quite pale as well.

"My bookcase? How do you know about that?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"I fell through it," Harry answered. "I went right back up though mostly because I was a little scared falling down a slide into a dark tunnel and I couldn't see anything."

"Oh. Well, my father doesn't know about that so let's keep it that way," Malfoy said.

"Alright."

They were silent as they walked across the huge property to the edge of the trees where Hermione and Ron had been and written Snuffles was here in the flaming letters. There were also some arrows still stuck in a tree along with some fabric where it must have punctured Hermione's shirt.

"Well Potter. This is it. Take a last look. You spent your whole summer at my house. Who would have thought that Harry Potter would spend a whole summer let alone a day at my house," Malfoy said.

"Yeah, it was like summer camp that I wasn't allowed to leave," Harry remarked.

"Give me your hand," Malfoy ordered.

Harry was still looking at Malfoy's house and he barely registered Malfoy grabbing his arm and disapparating.

The Manor disappeared in a blur and Harry felt a tugging sensation and was whipped away from the Manor. He landed surprisingly on his feet next to Malfoy who let go of his arm.

"Where are we?" Harry asked. Looking around him, he saw only trees.

"Don't you know?" Malfoy replied and pointed at something behind Harry.

Harry turned around. He could've cried right there at the sight of the Burrow through the trees. He was so happy to see it and the two people in the garden... kissing?!

"Potter," Malfoy said upon seeing the same sight as Harry. Harry turned around. "Here." Malfoy extended his hand and dropped what he was holding into Harry's palm. It was a necklace. "It's a lucky talisman. I figured you would need it more than me."

Harry looked at Malfoy and then to the talisman. It was a green snake. Of course, Malfoy and snakes for Slytherin. "Thank you Draco," Harry said.

"Don't mention it. No, and I mean, don't mention it. People might think I'm in love with Harry Potter or something," Malfoy said. "Well, I've done my part. I got you here. See you Harry."

"See you Draco," Harry answered.

"Potter?" Malfoy asked. "Don't call me Draco. It sounds weird."

"And don't call me Harry. That's just weird too," Harry said. He put the talisman around his neck and tucked it under his shirt. "See you."

Malfoy turned on the spot and disapparated.

Harry stared at the spot where Malfoy had disapparated. Was he free? For this one day of summer left, was he truly able to see his best friends? Harry immediately pulled out his wand thinking someone might jump out from somewhere and try and stun him or something. But no one did. Even for the five minutes that Harry circled about himself, no one appeared. Keeping his wand out, Harry exited the forest and came into full view of the Burrow.

Someone was out in the garden. The two figures were no longer kissing but working. They were picking vegetables or something. As Harry got closer, he saw one of them was a girl with brown hair. She was facing away from him looking out to the hills as if waiting for something. Then the other figure, a boy with red hair stood next to her holding her hand and he too looked out over the countryside. The girl leaned her head on his shoulder but they did not let go of each others' hands.

Ron and Hermione? Kissing? Holding hands? Going out? Wow, Harry missed a lot and he missed his friends too.

He climbed up the path that led to the Burrow and was standing a few feet behind them.

"I thought he said he would be back by the end of the summer," Hermione said.

"He'll be back. I know he will," Ron said trying to comfort Hermione. "I would bet all of the money in Gringotts that he is on his way right now."

"Good guess," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione turned around.

They faced their best friend who they missed so much and he was standing there right in the garden with them. Hermione ran to him and hugged him so tightly he thought his head might pop off. Tears were streaming down Hermione's face.

"Harry, I thought you were never coming back. I came out here everyday at sunset and watched for you, hoping you would come home," Hermione said. She was still hugging him.

After what seemed like a century, she let go of him and Ron shook Harry's hand.

"Aw, bloody hell Harry!" Ron said and pulled Harry into a hug too. Not as tight as Hermione's though.

"Harry, you need to tell us everything," Hermione ordered.

"Hermione, let the man breathe. Everyone will want to see that you're alright Harry, we should go inside," Ron suggested.

"How about you tell me everything that was going on with you two. How about what we saw before in the garden?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows.

"You saw that?" Hermione asked her face turning red.

"We?" Ron asked.

"Me and Malfoy. I had to side-along apparate with him here. We apparated into the woods over there," Harry answered.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy saw that?" Ron asked. "Damn."

"Well, let's get inside," Hermione said.

The second that Harry entered the Weasley's kitchen, he was bombarded with hugs and claps on the back and handshakes.

"Oh my goodness! Harry dear! I'm so glad you're home!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "We were just about to eat. Come, sit down."

Harry sat down where he normally sat where there was a place setting. He thought he might be taking someone else's seat but there was the perfect number of place settings. Harry couldn't help but ask. "Did you know I was coming?"

"No, we set your place every morning, afternoon, and night, just in case you came home," Mrs. Weasley answered.

Harry loved how everyone referred to this as Harry's home. He did feel at home here. More than he ever felt at the Malfoy's.

After dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione went upstairs into Ron's room which Harry shared with him.

"It's been lonely," Ron said as he opened his bedroom door. "But of course, I've had Hedwig."

"Hedwig!" Harry shouted seeing his snowy white owl. He opened her cage and she jumped onto his arm and sat there happily.

"So tell us everything, Harry," Hermione said.

"I dueled everyday in the beginning and learned some wandless magic. I read so many books and learned a lot of new spells and charms. Then sometime in the middle, I was able to get a letter out to you guys. Malfoy let me send it. We were almost on a first name basis and then I overheard him talking with Voldemort on how he is supposed to get me to trust him so now we're just last names again or the nicknames. He taught me Occlumency and you don't know how happy I was to see that message you guys left. That gave me hope to keep fighting and not give up," Harry explained.

"Wandless magic?"

"Occlumency?"

"Malfoy's an arse."

The last comment had come from Ron. Harry laughed at that.

"Wow, I haven't laughed in the longest time. Thanks for that. I never met Malfoy's mother while I was there. I got hurt one time when me and Malfoy dueled. I ended up with some sort of minor concussion, some broken things, not that bad. And once when I was in my room, two Death Eaters came in looking for me for whatever reason and I took them both out. One, Dolohov was his name tackled me and I was pinned to the floor and the other one, Yaxley, I think went to tell Lucius that they had found me and I used wandless magic and summoned a chair, levitated it and dropped it on him and I kinda knocked him out," Harry said.

"Harry, that's awesome!" Ron commented.

"You could've gotten hurt, Harry," Hermione said.

"Don't you think I could have gotten hurt just being there? In Malfoy Manor? With Voldemort there living like down the hall from me?" Harry asked.

"Did Malfoy tell you how he shot at us?" Hermione asked changing the topic.

"That was the scariest thing of my life. Well, we flew to the Manor on your broom, sorry, we didn't think you would mind. Hermione has to write three essays for Ginny when school starts so she didn't tell anyone where we were going because she was eavesdropping. I swear, that girl gets more like Fred and George everyday. Anyway, Hermione was looking through the omnioculars and didn't see anything and when I took them and looked through them, Malfoy was staring straight at me. It was the creepiest think I had ever seen in my life. Anyway, moments after that, he shot an arrow with a note that said expect the unexpected on it. Then, he shot two more and pinned Hermione's shirt to the tree and then another one right near my head. Hermione left the message and we had to leave," Ron explained.

"Yeah, that's kind of what Malfoy told me but I told him I knew nothing of it and then he thought he was losing his mind," Harry said.

Hermione and Ron laughed.

"But, the main reason I was there was because Voldemort gave me uhhh—," Harry was saying.

"A what?" Hermione asked.

"He gave me uhhh— sss—. What the? Why can't I talk?" Harry nearly shouted.

"Did someone curse you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No, no one cursed me but I thought Voldemort might as— as--," Harry said. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Did Voldemort give you something to do?" Ron asked.

"Yes!" Harry yelled thinking that he wouldn't be able to say that.

"What was it?" Ron asked.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but the words got tied up in his throat and he ended up making random noises that he tried to turn to words. "What is this?" he finally said.

"Dunno, it's strange though," Ron commented.

Harry was getting frustrated. "We'll talk about this later. Tell me about you. What did you two do?"

"Well, Ron and I had been spending a lot of time together, mostly talking about you and waiting for you to come back or waiting for one of your letters. It was most clever how you slipped them past the Malfoy's. So, anyway, Ron and I thought that maybe we could be more than friends and we're kind of going out," Hermione said hesitantly.

"That's great!" Harry said.

"You're not mad?" Ron asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Why would you be mad? I guess I just thought that... I don't even know, but I'm glad you're not mad," Ron replied.

"Harry, I'm so glad you're back. I missed you so much," Hermione said and she hugged him again.

"Oh, Harry. Um... since, Cedric returned to Hogwarts with the cup but he was dead you know, they declared you the winner," Ron said. "I figured you should know."

"But Cedric came back. I sent him back. I tried to summon the cup to me and grab Cedric but Voldemort moved the cup away from me and it hit Cedric and he was sent back and they took me to the Manor. That was probably the scariest moment in my life. I saw my parents," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"My wand and Voldemort's wand, they made some connection or something. It was strange and it was like the ghosts of my parents and Cedric Diggory came out or the center of where our spells collided," Harry explained.

"Priori Incantatem," Hermione said. "It reveals the last spells cast by a particular wand and since You-Know-Who cast the Killing Curse and killed those people, they came out. It's a rare effect that happens when brother wands duel."

"Brother wands?" Harry asked. "When I got my wand, Ollivander said something about my wand being a curious choice because my wand had phoenix feather in it and another wand had a phoenix feather in it. Then he said, my wand's brother, gave me my scar. That didn't mean anything to me then because I barely even knew of magic then but I understand now. And that's what happened in the graveyard, which was where the cup, the portkey, transported us to."

"Back at the school, the declared you the winner and you were supposed to win a thousand galleons. Dumbledore gave it to us since we had your things and then Fred and George thought it was mine and took it and opened a joke shop in Diagon Alley with it. But, we can make then pay it back," Ron said.

"No, it's okay. They can keep it. A joke shop, really? We should go," Harry said.

"We can go during one of the Hogsmeade visits, since they plan on having a smaller store in Hogsmeade for all of the Hogwarts students. But school starts tomorrow," Hermione said.

There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Weasley came in.

"It's getting late and we have to be on time for the train tomorrow. You should get some sleep. If you don't have clothes Harry, I bought some for you in your trunk along with your new school books," she said. "Good night."

"Malfoy bought me school books," Harry said. "I almost forgot!" He pulled his trunk out of his pocket and returned it to normal size and then pulled his cloak out. "Thanks for the cloak, you guys."

"No problem, I was afraid that Malfoy would get a hold of it," Hermione said.

"No," Ron interjected. "He's too dumb."

"Actually, he's smarter than you think. He taught himself a lot of magic over the summer like how to apparate, Occlumency and Patronuses, but I already knew those. I used the cloak to freak out Lucius Malfoy when your dad showed up, Ron," Harry said.

"HA! So you were there. My dad said he cast..."

"Yeah, the Human Detection Charm," Harry interrupted. I was on the stairs so I wasn't technically upstairs but I had the cloak on and it didn't detect me. They had planned to Imperius your dad and use him to infiltrate the Ministry, so they should watch out for that but I levitated Mr. Malfoy's wand before he could cast the spell."

"Well, that spell should have detected you Harry. Even under invisibility cloaks, that spell detects humans," Hermione said. "Well, I'm going to bed, like your Mrs. Weasley said, Ronald. I suggest that you two do the same."

Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and left the room.

"Stop looking at me like that," Ron said looking at Harry.

Harry started laughing. "Good night Ron."

"Good night Harry."

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked into the large meeting room in his house. He dropped to his knee in front of a man in a chair.

"Mr Lord," he said. "I did as you asked."

"Excellent," Voldemort said as he pet his snake, Nagini. "And did you give him the talisman?"

"Yes, my Lord," Malfoy answered.

"Good. You may go," Voldemort said.

"There is something else, my Lord. I do not know if it is of importance," Malfoy stated.

"Go on," Voldemort ordered.

"It's just that... Potter's friends, the blood-traitor and the Mudblood are going out. I do not know if it is of importance but you asked me for an update on anything related to Potter, my Lord," Malfoy said. He did not make eye contact.

"That information is suitable. Now, I must ask, does Harry Potter trust you?" Voldemort asked.

"I believe so, my Lord," Malfoy answered.

"You may go," Voldemort said smiling evilly.

Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts would start tomorrow and soon Voldemort would have what he needed.

* * *

**How was that? Hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming and tell me what you think of the story so far or ask questions, if you have them. **

**Current Word Count: 21150**

–**Elizabeth**


	10. A Summer's Recollection

**Changing Sides**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. I repeat, do not own.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 10: A Summer's Recollection**

* * *

Harry couldn't have been more anxious for the start of school again. He would get to see everyone at school and he didn't have to be with Malfoy anymore. But one thing was troubling him. It was the dream he had had last night. He never had any dreams like this before where it felt as if he was watching it but had a part in it.

"Hermione, it's really nothing. It was just a dream about Voldemort," Harry said.

"You never know Harry. We're still not sure why you couldn't talk to us last night anytime you tried to say something," Hermione answered. "You really should tell me about the dream. Does it involve... one of us?"

Harry looked at Hermione.

"It does, doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"No!" Harry answered. "Well, part of it."

"Please tell me?" Hermione asked again.

"Tell you what?" Ron asked walking in the room.

"Harry had a strange dream last night and he's going to tell us," Hermione said.

"Alright," Ron remarked and sat down next to Hermione.

"So, in the dream. I was in a room, but I couldn't see myself physically so it's possible that I wasn't even there and I was just watching something. Draco Malfoy was there and he was telling... well... he was telling me about how he got me to trust him and then he shared information with... with me about how you two are going out. Does that make sense?" Harry said.

Ron was sitting with an extremely confused look on his face, clearly confused.

Hermione looked as if she was contemplating what Harry had just said. "So Malfoy wouldn't report to you about you. So you were obviously seeing this dream from someone else's point of view, like you were this person. So, who were you?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort," Harry answered like a lightbulb lit up in his head.

"How do you know?" Ron asked out of his daze and listening alertly.

"Malfoy had said, 'My Lord' and I think I know who that refers to," Harry said. "And Malfoy said that he trusted me and he completed his task of giving this to me." Harry pulled the talisman that Malfoy gave him out from under his shirt.

"Malfoy is playing you, Harry. Don't trust that git," Ron advised.

"Thanks Ron. I don't trust him," Harry answered.

"He thinks you do. Oh, clever plan, Harry. Good one," Ron remarked when realization hit him.

"I don't know if I would wear that Harry. It could be dangerous," Hermione said. "I think you should take it off."

"Okay," Harry said. "Can you untie it?" He spun around so his back faced Hermione and Ron.

"Sure," Hermione answered. "Ow."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, I just a little shock. Ow!" Hermione said. "Um, I think it's shocking me."

Ron hesitantly touched the string and he too received a shock. "Ow!" he said. "Harry, that's not good."

"Ron's right," Hermione said. "Let's try a different approach." Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Hermione, you're not allowed to use magic outside of school," Harry reminded her. "I'm still wondering how I was allowed to in Malfoy's Manor."

"Malfoy Manor has a lot of wards up that don't detect underage magic. Dumbledore was telling us and he also put up a ward here that doesn't detect underage magic, I had to convince him, of course. Hold still," Hermione said.

"Please don't kill me," Harry said nervously.

"I won't. _Diffindo!_" Hermione cried. She was forcefully thrown backwards away from Harry and she slid into the wall knocking Ron down as well.

Harry was now no longer happy. He was now worried and angry. He was worried because he was wearing something that would not come off and he was angry because Malfoy gave it to him and told him that it brought him luck. Surely if Malfoy knew what this necklace did and what if Harry confronted him about it. What would he say then? He could not just say, "I don't know." Harry would not take that for an answer.

Ron was helping Hermione to her feet.

"I'm sorry," was all Harry could say.

"It's fine," Hermione answered picking up her wand. "I'll just not do that again. It's most likely charmed to do that. It doesn't seem like it would hurt you, it actually seems like it would protect you."

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. "Ron! It's time to go!"

"Coming!" Ron called back. He turned back to Harry. "It's time to go."

"Telling me in case I didn't hear?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Hermione, could you shrink my trunk?"

"Of course," Hermione replied. She waved her wand and Harry's trunk shrunk on the floor.

"Non-verbal spells, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I've been practicing," Hermione remarked.

"So have I," Harry answered and extended his hand and his tiny trunk came to him. "Non-verbal."

"And wandless. Bloody hell, Harry. You have to teach me that," Ron said.

"At school?" Harry asked.

"No, now," Ron said.

"Ronald, you heard your mother, we have to go," Hermione reminded him.

"How about on the train?" Harry asked.

"Deal," Ron said and they shook hands on their deal.

"Ron, we have prefects duty," Hermione said. "I'm sorry Harry but Dumbledore wasn't sure if you... well..."

"If I was coming back and coming back alive? I understand, I wondered that too sometimes. But after your rounds, you can come and sit with me, right?" Harry asked.

"Definitely," Ron answered and taking his trunk, he left the room.

"Coming, Harry?" Hermione asked when Harry didn't follow.

"Yeah," Harry replied still facing away from Hermione.

Hermione came and put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "What's wrong? Does it bother you that Ron and I are... you know?" she asked.

"No, not at all," Harry answered. "It's just that I missed so much. What if people ask me how my summer was? It doesn't feel right to tell people 'nothing.'"

"Don't tell me you're getting soft and don't think that you can lie to people. We have lied to get out of trouble, well, me, not so much but you and Ron, please, if I had a sickle for every lie," Hermione said. She put her arm around Harry's shoulder and turned him around with her. "Come on, we have to go." Her and Harry left the room and followed the way Ron went down the stairs.

As soon as the Golden Trio, at last reunited got on the train, Ron and Hermione had to go to a prefect's compartment to attend a meeting. Harry was left alone with the exception of Ginny and Neville who they ran into. The three of them walked down the train, people staring at Harry more than usual and whispering and pointing. They joined a blonde-haired girl in her compartment since she was sitting all alone. She was read a magazine upside down and it covered her face.

Harry sat down opposite her with Neville and Ginny sat next to her. Without warning the girl spoke and without looking up and out over her magazine.

"Hello Harry Potter," she said.

"Er, hello..." Harry answered.

"Oh, I'm Luna," the girl replied. She put the magazine on her lap. "Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw."

"Hi, I'm Neville," Neville said. "Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor." He held out his hand and Luna shook it. "I don't think I've ever seen you around."

"I have been around. I am in your year," she said.

Harry wondered how she knew so much about them. It was a little strange but the thought that Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw, could be dangerous passed through his mind easily.

"Luna, this is Ginny Weasley. She's a fourth year but she's probably smarter than me," Harry said.

Ginny blushed. "Gryffindor," she added.

"Three Gryffindor's and a Ravenclaw, how lovely," Luna said, she picked up her magazine and began reading again. There was a silence.

Harry broke the silence. "Has anything happened over the summer?" he asked Ginny.

Ginny, of course, knew he was unwillingly taken to the Malfoy's and was forced to stay there over the summer and he was clearly asking her about big news that maybe he didn't hear about. Neville, however did not know, and Harry kind of wanted to keep his summer vacation a secret.

"There was a lot of stuff in the Daily Prophet," Ginny said. "About you."

"Me? Like what?" Harry asked.

Ginny pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet from her bag and handed it to Harry. On the cover was a picture of Harry on one side of the page and on the other side was a picture of hooded person which Harry found out by reading the subtitle under it was apparently Voldemort. But Harry knew Voldemort did not run around with a hood on, this was clearly a fake picture. And the picture of Harry...

"That picture of you is from last year," Ginny finished his thoughts for him. "During the Triwizard Tournament."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"The whole article is about rumors about the return of You-Know-Who but many people and the Minister of Magic refuse to believe it and about how no one has seen you all summer or any sign of You-Know-Who," Ginny explained.

"Are the implying..." Harry started.

"That you and You-Know-Who are conspiring to take down the Minister and the Ministry," Ginny finished again.

"That's ridiculous," Neville remarked. He was now sitting next to Luna attempting to read her magazine which was upside down.

"Well, I'm not. Just because I was..." Harry was saying. He had to choose his words carefully. He could not just blurt out that he had been at Malfoy's all summer long. "I was away," he chose.

"Really? Where did you go?" Luna asked.

"I... To..." Harry struggled for an idea.

"He went away with his godfather for a while and then he stayed with me, us, at my house," Ginny said nervously. She glanced sideways at Harry but he didn't seem to notice anything.

"This Daily Prophet article is ridiculous. Rita Skeeter, I should have known. She always publishes this rubbish. She thinks I'm working with Voldemort. Yes, I am working with Voldemort to take down the Ministry of Magic. It's absurd," Harry said.

"Remember last year with the badges, Harry?" Ginny asked. "Well, we can get through this. You and me, together." She mentally slapped herself for she had done it again.

"Thanks, Gin," Harry said. "Remember last year when she published that article that me and Hermione were going out? That was chaotic. Oh... look at this Ginny."

Ginny leaned over and looked at the paper where Harry was pointing to.

There was a picture of Harry, the same one from last year but he was next to Ginny. The pictures looked like they were placed in the same frame to have the effect that it was taken with them in the photo together. "Listen to this," Harry said. He began reading from the paper:

"Harry Potter, conspiring with You-Know-Who needs an assistant. He chooses Ginny Weasley, a year younger than himself at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The couple appear to be in an intimate relationship, spending lengthy amounts of time together in seclusion. Their relationship is to be kept a secret until Harry's right handed man Neville Longbottom, same year as Harry found out about this relationship. Research has shown that Longbottom took Ginny Weasley to the Yule Ball last year and Harry Potter, out of jealousy has chosen Ginny Weasley as his assistant. No word yet on how Neville Longbottom is handling the situation."

"Now that is ridiculous," Neville remarked.

The compartment door opened and Ron and Hermione came inside.

"Hey guys," Ron said and he sat down next to Harry and Hermione sat down in between the window and Luna Lovegood.

"So how was the prefects meeting?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione answered at the same time. "Boring" was the word that came from Ron and "Interesting" was the word that came from Hermione.

Harry looked at each of them. "Okay? That doesn't help," he said.

"We have a lot of responsibilities. I can take points away but not from other prefects and unfortunately Malfoy is a prefect. Merlin knows how he got that position. Him and that Slytherin girl Pansy Parkinson," Hermione explained.

"I wonder why you weren't chosen as a prefect, Harry," Neville said.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny from eavesdropping all knew why Harry wasn't a prefect. It was because Dumbledore wasn't sure if Harry was coming back and if he was even alive. Ginny didn't know as much about the situation as Hermione and Ron did but if you knew Ginny, she would sure find a way to figure it out.

The compartment door opened again.

A girl was standing in the doorway and there were a bunch of girls behind her but standing far enough back but all trying to get a look at Harry one way or another.

"Hi," she said. She stood there.

Ginny gave Harry a nudge.

"Oh, um hi," he answered in a questioning tone. The girl didn't say anything but she stared at Harry and didn't seem to be looking at him but something above him or above his eye level at least. His scar.

"Do you need something?" Ginny finally asked.

"Um, I wanted to know if Harry wanted to come and sit with us," the girl said.

"Oh, I'm alright here, thanks though," Harry said politely. The girl looked younger than him and he didn't want to send her off crying.

"Alright. We're only down the train. And I'm Romilda, by the way. Romilda Vane," she said. She stepped back and let the compartment door slam shut and walked away with her giggling friends.

As soon as they were gone, Harry's compartment was filled with laughter.

"That was so funny," Ron said. "I thought she was just going to invite herself in here and sit down like on you or something, mate."

"That's Romilda Vane," Hermione said.

"In case we didn't know?" Ron asked still laughing.

"No, I wasn't finished and you interrupted me. I was going to say that she's two years younger than us," Hermione explained.

"Even better!" Ron exclaimed. "A third year has a crush on Harry!"

Ginny looked down. She was a fourth year, not too far off.

"Would you ever go out with a third year?" Neville asked Harry.

"Neville!" Luna remarked. She looked up for a moment and everyone caught a flash of her truly blue eyes and her radish earrings. Then she turned a page in her magazine, set it down on the seat and stood up. "I'll be back, I feel the presence of Nargles."

"Probably not," Harry said to Neville once Luna left.

"How about a fourth year?" Neville asked. He shot a quick glance at Ginny which only she seemed to notice and she shot him back a look that said what the heck are you doing.

"Maybe. Why? Are you thinking about asking out a fourth year?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Neville answered.

"Neville," Ginny said. "Care to come with me to find the candy cart?"

"Sure, my gran gave me two sickels to buy something," Neville answered and left the compartment with Ginny.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked him.

"Nothing," Neville answered.

"Don't give me that! You just asked him if he would go out with a fourth year and then you deliberately looked straight at me," Ginny stated.

"Well, I know you like him," Neville said.

"What? No, I don't like him," Ginny said.

"The only person you're lying to is yourself."

"When did you start talking like a fortune cookie?"

"A what?"

"Muggle thing, never mind."

Ginny heaved a sigh. "Fine, Neville. I like him. A little bit. And it would be great if we were going out, then we could talk all the time. But I don't want Harry to know. So don't tell him," she said.

"Alright, can we go back in now?" Neville asked.

"No," Ginny replied. "I asked you to come with me to find the candy cart."

"Fair enough," Neville replied and him and Ginny went down the train looking for the cart.

Back in Harry's compartment, Harry was quietly sharing more information about what happened when he was at Malfoy's.

"It was really scary at first. I thought I was going to die," Harry said. He was now sitting on one side of the compartment by himself while Ron and Hermione sat on the other side next to each other and holding hands. Harry was very glad that it was not bothering him.

"But when did he teach you the stuff?" Ron asked.

"A little while in. I did it on my own at first when we were in the graveyard. I really wanted to get out of there and I was just like calling to the cup but not saying anything and then it came towards me but Voldemort pushed it to the side and it landed on Cedric and he was port keyed back and then they apparated me to the manor," Harry explained.

"Side along apparition?" Hermione asked.

"More like forcefully dragging apparition," Harry replied. "Then it went black. Voldemort told me that wandless magic drains me since I didn't really know what I was doing but now I'm really good and it doesn't drain me at all."

"Harry, you know, could we see a bit of something?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed a little. He got up to make sure the door was closed and he pulled the shades down on the door and window. "Give me something to levitate," Harry said.

"Here," Ron said pulling a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans out of his pocket. "These were for you. We passed the candy cart on the way down here."

"Thanks," Harry said. "So, I really don't know what I'm doing. And the best way to start is by speaking it, I can almost do it non-verbally. So I'm thinking of floating the bag and then you have to concentrate a lot. See it floating in your mind. Feel the magic inside of you..."

"You sound like a teacher," Ron said laughing.

"Sorry, but that is how you do it. It feels like it's in your fingers. Watch," Harry said. He picked up his hand and just held it out. "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

The bag floated up in the air and just floated there and no one had a wand out.

The compartment door suddenly opened and Draco Malfoy was standing there.

Harry immediately put his hand down and the bag dropped to the seat.

"Don't stop on my account, Potter. I was just looking for my friends," Malfoy said.

"Friends? That's a good one," Ron said.

"Watch it Weaselface," Malfoy said.

"Malfoy, do you need something?" Hermione asked.

"No, can't I stop and visit?" Malfoy asked.

"No," Hermione and Ron said simultaneously.

"Fine, I can see when I'm not wanted. Nice tricks, Potter, maybe you could teach me?" Malfoy asked and left the compartment.

Harry stood up and followed him out.

"Malfoy," he said as he opened his compartment door.

"Potter," Malfoy said. He was leaning against the wall as if he knew Harry was going to come out. "You have to remember to keep your mind closed."

"Yeah, yeah. This talisman you gave me. What does it do?" Harry asked showing Malfoy the talisman.

"Nothing, it's supposed to be lucky. And you need all the luck you can get if you're going to get that sword," Malfoy whispered.

"Wait... How?"

"See you later Potter," Malfoy said and turned and walked away.

Harry went back into the compartment with Ron and Hermione.

"Did you ask him about the thing?" Ron asked.

"It's called a talisman Ronald," Hermione said.

"Yeah. He said that it's supposed to be lucky. And I'll need all the luck I can get if I'm going to get the—," Harry explained but stopped before finishing the sentence.

"Go on," Ron said.

"I can't," Harry said.

"Harry, we're not going to tell anyone," Ron reassured.

"No, I would tell you but I can't seem to say it. Anytime I talk about the tttt—tttt—, I don't know, I can't say certain words," Harry explained.

"Try writing it down," Ron said and handed Harry a quill.

Harry tried to write on some parchment what he wanted to say but he simply could not write it down. The quill would go every opposite way he wanted it to go. "I'm sorry, I just can't do it," Harry said.

"Harry," Hermione said. "Have you ever heard of a Fidelius Charm?"

* * *

**A/N: I know it has been a while. My free time is shrinking to a minimal amount. So I am updating but not as soon as most likely you or I hoped. Enjoy, read, review. The usual.**

**Total Word Count: Too many (:**

–**Elizabeth**


	11. Miss Miranda Wesley

**Changing Sides**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. (:**

**Chapter 11: Miss Miranda Wesley**

* * *

It was after the feast and the sorting ceremony and all the student's were in their dormitories. Well, almost all of the students. The rules were that no student is to leave their house at night. Technically, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Common Room.

"What's it called again?" Ron asked.

"A Fidelius Charm," Hermione said.

"And what's it do again?" Ron asked.

Hermione put her head in her hands. "Do you ever pay attention?" She asked. "Never mind."

"I think a Fidelius Charm hides a secret within something or someone and only the caster can choose when the person inflicted can reveal their secret," Harry explained.

"Very good," Hermione said.

"You sound like McGonagall," Ron pointed out.

"So, anyway, I think You-Know-Who could've cast this spell on you while you were at Malfoy's to prevent you from telling anyone anything that happened," Hermione explained.

"But that wouldn't make any sense," Ron said. "You've told us loads of things that happened while you were there."

"This is where my theory can be disproved," Hermione said.

"Tell us something Harry, tell us something that happened," Ron demanded.

"Well, for one thing, I was returning a book to Malfoy's room and I fell into his bookshelf which led me into a dark tunnel and that's where I overheard Malfoy telling Voldemort that he had me trusting him," Harry explained. "Then I went back up the bookshelf when I heard Mal–. What?"

Hermione had held up her hand. "Tell a different story," she said.

"Mr. Malfoy brought me down to a dueling room and that's where I learned my wandless magic and then Draco Malfoy dueled me and I ended up unconscious for a long time. Maybe one or two weeks," Harry said.

"Alright, tell another," Ron said yawning.

"Well, this one was more recent. Malfoy came to me and told me that his father wanted to speak to me and he brought me to this room and when I got in the room, Mr. Malfoy wasn't there, instead it was... wasssss... zzzzzz..." Harry said. "That's it! I know what I can't tell you!"

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Well, he obviously can't tell us, so let's figure it out," Hermione said.

"Can we figure it out tomorrow?" Ron asked yawning again.

"Yeah, that's a better idea," Harry said standing up. "G'night."

"Good night Harry. Good night Ron," Hermione said kissing Ron.

Hermione went up the stairs and to the right to the girls' dormitories and Harry and Ron went to the left into theirs.

None of them noticed the small shadow of a person slip from the Common Room up the stairs to the Dormitories.

In the morning, Harry was waiting in the Common Room for Ron.

"Ron! Stop being lazy! We're going to miss breakfast!" Harry called.

There was no answer.

"Ron!" Harry called again.

Ginny came down the stairs into the Common Room.

"Breakfast will be over by the time he gets up," Ginny remarked.

Harry laughed. "Want to walk with me?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Ginny said smiling and they left the Common Room.

The got down to the Great Hall and as soon as Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall, it became almost dead quiet. Everyone was staring at them.

"What are they staring at?" Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Dunno, let's just go and sit down," Harry whispered back and began to walk forward. "Come on Ginny." He grabbed her forearm and pulled her with him even though she was whispering something about not wanted people looking at her. "Can we sit here?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Sure," Hermione replied.

By now, most people had turned back to their eggs and bacon and began eating and subtly talking about Harry and Ginny.

"Did we miss a memo?" Harry asked.

"Take a look at this," Neville said handing Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny said leaning over Harry's shoulder reading the paper.

Potter Confirms Allegiance to You-Know-Who

By: Rita Skeeter

Daily Prophet reporter, Rita Skeeter went undercover to investigate the latest rumors about Harry Potter's allegiance with You-Know-Who. While undercover, Skeeter, using a Quick Quotes Quill took notes on things she overheard Harry Potter say. Harry Potter said, "Yes, I am working with Voldemort to take down the Ministry of Magic," to none other than his ally and partner Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter also states that when he began working with You-Know-Who, "It was scary at first, I thought I was going to die." Rita Skeeter also reports that You-Know-Who gave Harry Potter some sort of charm necklace that has unknowable powers. It is best to steer clear of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley for where their true allegiances lie are unknown.

"This is unbelievable!" Ginny said. "How could she write this?"

"She said she was undercover," Neville stated.

"Do you believe her that we're conspiring with Voldemort?" Ginny asked.

"No, never!" Neville replied.

Ron came into the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry and across from Hermione and Neville.

"How come you didn't wait for me?" Ron asked.

"You took too long," Ginny said.

"Here, read this," Harry said shoving the newspaper in front of Ron.

Ron read it and then looked at Harry and Ginny.

"This is rubbish, where does that woman get her false information?" Ron asked.

"At least there's no picture," Hermione said hopefully.

"Undercover?" Ron asked scanning the article. "Maybe she was that Romildy girl who came in asking Harry to come and sit with them because she wanted to spy on him."

"No, Romilda Vane has gone to Hogwarts for the past three years, it would have to be a student that is brand new this year," Hermione said.

"Was anyone sorted into our year who just came here?" Harry asked.

"Now that you mention it, there was a really tall girl who got sorted yesterday. There's no way that she was a first year. It's possible that she was a fifth year. Or even a fourth year like me," Ginny said.

"Which house was she sorted into?" Hermione asked.

"I would think you'd know. You do seem to know everything," Ginny said. "But, I don't know what house, but I remember her name. It's... It was... Got it! It was Miranda. Miranda Wesley. I only remembered that because I thought Wesley sounded like Weasley."

"Do you remember what she looked like?" Hermione asked.

"She was tall, taller than me. Brown hair, kind of like Hermione's, about to her shoulders and she was tan," Ginny said.

"Tan?" Hermione repeated.

"You know, like you've gone to the beach or something. Like me, I'm not tan. No offense but you're not tan. Harry's not tan. Ron is so far from tan. Neville, sorry, you're not tan either," Ginny said. "But this girl was tan."

McGonagall came and handed out schedules.

"Double Potions, Double Defense?" Harry said as if he wasn't sure. "Have any of you ever had any double defense against the dark arts classes?" he asked.

They all shook their heads.

"I have that too," Ron said.

"Me too," Hermione agreed.

"I don't," Neville said. "I have herbology instead."

"If anyone wanted to know, I have Defense Against the Dark Arts first and then I have Transfiguration and Divination," Ginny stated.

"That's the worst," Harry commented.

"I know, I wish I was in your class," Ginny said. "Well, I mean you guys, your classes."

Neville looked at Ginny with a look that meant "nice save" and she shot him back a look that said "you better stop or I'll put a bat bogey hex on you."

"Back to the new girl," Harry said. "Are you sure she's a fifth year?"

"Well, that would be a good year to be in if you were undercover looking for information on Harry Potter," Ginny said.

"Harry Potter?" someone said from behind them.

Hermione and Neville looked up and Harry, Ginny and Ron turned around.

A girl was standing there looking rather embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she said and started to walk away.

"No," Harry said. "It's alright."

"What are you doing?" Ginny whispered. "That's the girl!"

"Look at her tie. It's red and gold. She's a Gryffindor," Harry explained. Harry turned back to the girl who was standing there. "I'm Harry Potter. And you are?"

"Harry Potter?! I've always wanted to meet you. I'm from the states across the Atlantic Ocean, if you know where that is. I've heard so much about you," she said shaking his hand vigorously. "Oh, I'm Miranda. Miranda Wesley."

"This is Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom," Harry said gesturing to each of his friends.

Suddenly, someone pushed Miranda and she landed right on top of Harry, which pushed Ginny to the side.

"Watch it Mudblood!" Malfoy said as he pushed the girl.

"Malfoy," Hermione said.

"What, Mudblood?" Malfoy asked and turned around. He looked at the girl he pushed and then Hermione.

"I'm right here," Hermione said still sitting down. "I'm glad you got to meet the acquaintance of Miranda Wesley, Gryffindor. Transfer from the United States."

Malfoy stood there oddly embarrassed.

"Hi, I'm Miranda," Miranda said extending her hand.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," Malfoy said. "Slytherin," he added before stalking off red in the face.

"Here why don't you sit and eat something?" Harry asked and gave Miranda a slight nudge off of him and she took Ginny's spot leaving Ginny disappointed and farther away from Harry.

"What's a mudblood?" Miranda asked.

"It's not a nice word," Hermione said.

"Is it because I have brown hair?" Miranda asked. "I seemed to think he directed it at you since you responded to him but he thought I was you so he said it to me."

"No, not brown hair. It's quite a foul word for someone who has muggle parents," Hermione explained. She had used to get quite upset over it but she had gotten used to it over time, because it happened many times.

"Oh. My mom is a witch and my dad is a wizard. My whole family has been magical," Miranda said.

"That's called pureblood," Hermione said. "That's what Malfoy is."

"The blonde boy? You call him by his last name?" Miranda asked.

"He calls us by our last names. We're not really friends," Hermione said.

"More like enemies," Ron remarked.

Everyone laughed except for Miranda.

"So let's see your schedule," Harry said.

"My what?" Miranda asked.

"Ah, Miss Wesley, here you are. I was looking for you. Oh, good to see you've made friends. Potter? Be careful of him, he's a rule breaker and a trouble maker. Well, here's your schedule," Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank you Mrs..." Miranda said.

"Professor McGonagall," Professor McGonagall corrected. "No matter, you will learn in due time."

"It might be a little different here," Harry said.

"I noticed," Miranda said.

"Your accent is different," Harry commented.

"My accent!? Your accent!" Miranda remarked. "I don't have an accent. You do."

"I think you're mistaken," Harry said taking her schedule. "Double Potions. Double Defense. Just like us."

"We should be heading out," Hermione said standing up as their plates disappeared.

Everyone got up and headed out of the Great Hall and headed to their classes. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Miranda all went the same way down to the dungeons for potions and Ginny went off to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Neville to his favorite and best subject, Herbology.

When the four Gryffindors got down to the dungeons, everyone was crowded outside of the door.

"Snape, late?" Ron asked. "That's like asking for... Snape to smile!"

"Do you compare everything to Snape?" Miranda asked.

"He's the Potions Master, Professor Snape. It would be best if you called everyone here Professor rather than Snape," Hermione remarked.

Miranda nodded.

Then the door to the dungeons swung open and all of the students piled inside and took seats at desks in pairs. Hermione was with Ron and Harry was with Miranda. Malfoy was next to Pansy Parkinson. He loathed her but she loved him. It was like a love-hate relationship, if they had a relationship.

The door slammed behind them and then when they all turned around, Professor Snape was standing in front of the class dressed in his usual all black and his black hair greased back as usual as well.

"Welcome back to Potions," Snape said in his monotonous voice. "I see we have Slytherin, my house, and Gryffindor here. Where is Longbottom?"

"He's taking Advanced Herbology," Hermione stated.

"That was a rhetorical question, Miss Granger. Five points from Gryffindor for calling out," Snape said. "Now where was I? Ah, yes."

"Points?" Miranda whispered to Harry.

"Each house has points, or so we call it. You earn points in quidditch and in triumphs. Breaking rules will have you lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points wins the House Cup," Harry explained.

"It's kind of like a system we had back in the states," Miranda said. "Only we had—."

"Excuse me!" Snape bellowed. "You there, next to Potter. What is your name?"

"Miranda Wesley," Miranda said.

"Sir," Harry whispered.

"Sir," Miranda added.

Snape's eyes darted to Harry's then back the Miranda's. "Tell me why you feel it necessary to talk while I am talking," he demanded.

Miranda didn't say anything.

"No answer?" Snape asked. "Five points for talking."

"No, don't take points from me," Miranda said.

"It's not a big deal," Harry whispered to her.

"Fine. Earn them back. Tell me Miss Wesley, what animal is a bezoar taken from?" Snape asked.

"A goat, sir," Miranda answered.

Snape raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What is the name of the potion that enables the drinker to transform into another person?" Snape asked.

"Polyjuice potion?" Miranda answered as if she knew these answers since she knew to walk.

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

Snape saw this and eyed Harry curiously. "Correct," he said.

"Miss Wesley, what is the key ingredient in a polyjuice potion?" Snape asked.

"That's a very broad question, sir. That potion takes a long time to make but you do need some hair from the person you want to transform into," Miranda said. "Sir."

"I'm surprised that you know so much. Where did you say that you came from?" Snape asked.

"That United States, sir," Miranda replied.

"Now, you are well informed in potions, I do see. So one more question, if you know the answer, I will return the five points I took and give you another five. But if you get it wrong I will take away fifty, is this okay?" Snape asked.

Miranda nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Miss Wesley, the study of the mind is called what?" Snape asked.

Miranda's mouth opened a little bit and she looked at Harry.

"That's not related to potions," Hermione said.

"Silence or I will take another five points Miss Granger!" Snape said. He turned back to Miranda. "Well, do you have an answer?"

Miranda looked at Harry and then looked at Malfoy on her left. He was shooting her a glaring look. Still looking at Malfoy, "Occlumency, sir," was Miranda's reply.

Harry sighed with relief. "Good job," he whispered.

"Were you afraid that I wasn't going to get it?" Miranda asked Harry.

"Well, if you didn't we would have been in the negatives, no one has started in the negatives this early," Harry said.

"Miss Wesley, as I said I will award you ten points. Five, I am returning and five that you earned," Snape said. He turned his back on the class and with a flick of his wand the chalkboard flipped over and instructions were written on the back. "Essence of murlap, you have one hour. Begin."

Students immediately began making their potions stirring them and adding things.

Miranda and Harry were talking about how much Miranda knew about everything and Hermione and Ron were discussing their suspicions about Miranda and Malfoy and Crabbe were discussing their surprise at the new girl for knowing everything when one of the potions exploded.

Miranda and Harry turned to their left to see Malfoy covered in pink liquid from is exploded potion.

"Does he lose points for that?" Miranda asked laughing.

"He should but he won't since he is in Slytherin and Snape is head of Slytherin," Harry said.

Malfoy looked at Harry and Miranda laughing. He cleaned himself and the mess up with a charm and started over.

"I'll be right back," Miranda said to Harry after Snape called the fifteen minutes left mark. "Need some help?"

Malfoy looked up. "I don't need any help from you Mudblood," he said.

"One, I'm not... that word and you shouldn't say it. Two, I'm what Hermione Granger calls a pureblood, I don't know if that's a bad word or not but I am. Three, your potion should be turning purple and yours is still brown. It is supposed to go from brown to grey to brown to blue to green to red to yellow to blue again to lavender and to purple which is where it should be now," Miranda said.

"Oh," Malfoy said.

"What was the last thing you added?" Miranda asked.

"The Red Bingle Berries," Malfoy said.

Miranda looked at the board. "That was the first thing. You're lucky I'm here. If you take the red bingle berries and add them and then take a blue bingle berry and smash it with the back of the knife and then smash another red one and mix them together, you get a purple colored juice. Put that in your potion," Miranda said.

Malfoy did as he was told.

"Stir it two times counterclockwise and then clockwise," Miranda said.

"It says to turn it counterclockwise only," Malfoy pointed out.

"Well, then you'd be here until you were fifty," Miranda said. "Just do it."

Malfoy stirred his potion and it turned purple. The same shade as Miranda's potion.

"How did you do that?" Malfoy asked.

Miranda shrugged and went back to her potion.

"That was nice of you to help Malfoy," Harry said.

"He was going to get a bad grade," Miranda said.

"I wouldn't have helped him. He's Malfoy to me," Harry said.

"Time is up!" Snape called. "Bring your vials up to my desk and then clean up."

Everyone took a vial and filled their potion with it. They labeled it Essence of Murlap and then put their names on them and put them on Snape's desk.

Miranda waved her wand and her potion area was immediately cleaned.

"Non verbal?" Harry asked.

"It's the way I was taught but I can do it verbally too," Miranda said and with a wave of her wand cleaned Harry's area. She waved her wand in the opposite direction and cleaned up Malfoy's area as well.

He looked at her questioningly and then put his books in his bag. A quill fell out of his bag and rolled to Miranda's feet. She picked it up and brought it over to him.

"Can anyone tell me what Essence of Murlap is used for?" Snape asked.

Malfoy looked down putting his books away.

"It's used for healing," Miranda whispered to Malfoy. "Say it."

"Healing?" Malfoy said loudly.

"Correct Mr. Malfoy, fifteen points to Slytherin," Snape said. He looked to Miranda but she wasn't looking at him.

"Thanks Wesley," Malfoy said.

"No problem Malfoy," Miranda said and turned around.

Malfoy grabbed her arm. "Wait," he said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Call me Draco," Malfoy said.

"Fine, call me Miranda," Miranda said.

"Fair enough," Malfoy commented as Snape dismissed the class.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked. Miranda is my character, I made her up. I would like to announce that my computer crashed and now I have no internet. I was going to try and maybe borrow one of my siblings' computers, just to put chapters up. I hope I can update soon. Thanks for reading!**

–**Elizabeth**


	12. Loving and Loathing

**Changing Sides**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this. After, eleven chapters, I thought you might've known by now.**

**Chapter 12: Loving and Loathing**

* * *

It was after classes during the two hour period before dinner and everyone was in the Common Room. Hermione was frantically writing an essay for her Advanced Runes class, Neville was sitting with Ginny a little farther away from everyone else and whispering quietly about how Ginny was going to handle the whole Harry situation when they really should have been working. Miranda was reading a book, she was already done with all of her homework and Harry and Ron were comparing notes they took in Defense Against the Dark Arts with their new professor: Professor Connelly.

Harry remembered what Voldemort had said to him: "_You will find that there will be new teachers at Hogwarts, this year, who drink from their own goblets._"

Professor COnnelly, could he possibly be one of the Death eaters? Was Voldemort just playing him? He had seemed nice and Harry had completely forgotten the fact that Death Eaters could be at Hogwarts and acted completely normal in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He even raised his hand when his teacher asked if anyone had ever done a patronus. Harry raised his hand again when the teacher had asked if he was successful. But, first appeareances can be deceiving. He was much like Draco Malfoy, untrustable.

Tha leaves him with his dilemma to think about. Miranda Wesley. She was smart, pretty and they had similar interests. Was she someone in disguise? What do you do if you fall in love with an enemy? What do you do if an enemy falls in love with you? Was he supposed to take this lightly or ignore her and treat her like an enemy? Life Neville had said, Rita Skeeter was also in disguise, was it her? Should he watch out and try not to be alone with her. Would she kidnap him and return him to Voldemort so he could finally be finished?

Harry came out of his thoughts when Miranda asked him a question.

"Harry? Harry?" she was saying.

"What? Sorry, I was thinking, you were saying?" Harry said.

"I was wondering if you could help me with a Patronus Charm?" Miranda asked.

Harry took a moment to think. More like a millisecond. "Yeah, sure," Harry replied.

"Harry, you really aren't supposed to do magic in the Common Room while other students are in here. I'm a prefect and I'm sorry but I can't let you," Hermione stated.

"I'm a prefect and I'd let you," Ron said.

"Ron! Have a sense of responsibility. Tell them no," Hermione said.

While Ron and Hermione were arguing, Miranda pulled Harry out of the Common Room and they went to find an empty classroom to practice in. As they walked, Harry showed her the movement to make with her wand but she wasn't paying much attention, she was looking deeply into Harry's green eyes. She didn't even realize that she walked into someone that turned the corner.

"Watch it mud--... oh. Sorry, you look at lot like Granger," Malfoy said as he picked up Miranda's wand which she dropped.

"Why thank you. But you really shouldn't call her that," Miranda said.

"Where are you going, the Great Hall is the other way and with Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"Harry is my friend," Miranda said and she took Harry's hand in her own. Harry guessed that maybe in the states, people who held hands were friends, but that was not the case here at Hogwarts and at this sudden gesture, his cheeks grew red.

"Well, he's a rule breaker. I'm a prefect. I have power and authority," Malfoy said trying to look tough.

"Cute," MIranda commented. "So excuse us Draco, we're going somewhere." She pushed past him and Harry followed.

"Wait Potter," Malfoy said.

Harry turned around. "Be right back," he said to Miranda and went next to to Malfoy. "What?"

"What are you doing? Don't you have a plan for your task?" Malfoy asked.

"It's the first week of school, don't I have all year?" Harry asked.

"Sooner is better," Malfoy said. "And you're not supposed to tell anyone what you're doing!"

"I didn't!" Harry said alertly.

"Explain the newspaper then!" Malfoy retorted.

"Please! THat's Rita Skeeter. She writes rubbish. She wrote an article on how she thinks Ginny and I are conspiring to take down the Ministry."

"It also said she was undercover. Make sure you check people out before you befriend them." Malfoy gave a slight nod in Miranda's direction.

"Thanks, _Draco_. I will," Harry said putting some emphasis on the Draco. "And if you keep talking to me people are going to think that we're friends or something."

"FIne. But get on with it!" Malfoy said and he turned and strode the opposite way.

"Sorry about that," Harry said returning to Miranda.

"It's fine. He's a nice boy. I wish you were friends with him too so we could all be friends," Miranda said.

"Er, you can be friends with him. I'm just... not," Harry replied as they continued walking.

"No, he wants to be more than friends with me," Miranda stated suddenly. "Did you see how he was boasting about his prefect authority? He was trying to impress me, and I may have taken a little delve into his mind."

"You invaded Draco Malfoy's mind?" Harry asked. "Bloody hell."

"You sound like your red-headed friend. Well, he wanted me to, I could tell, so I did," Miranda said.

"Would you ever, you know, go out with him?" Harry asked reluctantly.

"Hmm, maybe. He's definitely a high seven. Maybe an eight, even," Miranda replied.

"He's what?" Harry asked.

"Woah," Miranda said and stopped walking. She didn't bother to answer Harry's question and she had stopped in front of a wall. As they were walking past the wall, a door appeared right out of the cement wall. "What's in there?" she asked.

"Shall we find out?" Harry asked taking a step forward.

"I love an adventuror," Miranda said as Harry turned the large doorknob and pushed the door open. Miranda followed Harry inside. "It's just a very large room."

"A hidden room is more like it. I bet no one else knows about this. This could be our secret," Harry said. "But, look, it's perfect for practicing spells. Look, there are cushions in case you do some stunning."

"This entire bookshelf over here has books on Practical Dueling, Defense Skills, The Dark Arts, everything!" Miranda said running her hand along the spines of all the books.

"So now we have a room," Harry said shutting the door. "Shall we try the Patronus?"

"Alright."

"You're going to want to think of a happy thought. Something that makes you happy or something that you like. It could be a memory, mine's a memory. The man who taught me told me that it had to consume me. Let the memory fill you up. Say Expecto Patronum," Harry explained.

"Expecto Patronim," Miranda repeared.

"No. PatroNUM. Expecto Patronum," Harry said. Like this, "_Expecto Patrnonum!_" A silver stag burst from Harry's wand and then faded away into mist.

"Oh. Expecto Patronum," Miranda corrected herself.

"Yeah, that's it. Now, pick up your wand and try it. Still think of that memory," Harry instructed. He took a few steps back to give Miranda extra room. She turned and looked at him and he gave her a nod of encouragement.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Miranda yelled. A white, silvery misty looking figure erupted from her wand. Harry couldn't tell what it was at first but hen he realized it must have been a lion since it made a roaring sound. "It's a lion!" Miranda exclaimed as her lion ran around the room.

"Wow, you did it on your first try," Harry commented. Miranda stopped looking at her lion and turned to face Harry, her wand still in her hand but the lion did not disappear. "It didn't disappear. You can relax, you don't need to think about your memory as hard."

"I'm not," Miranda said.

"What memory did you choose?" Harry asked as he watched the lion lay down on its back and roll over.

"The first time I met you," Miranda replied. "I was thinking about you."

Harry turned redder than the Weasley's hair and Miranda ran up to him and kissed him on the lips.

Harry was shocked but he did not push her off of him but he kissed her back.

"Wow," he finally said.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Well I did but I wasn't going to. I wanted to... oh no," Miranda babbled.

"No, it's fine. I... I... I don't have a problem with this. So this makes us... does it? Are we..." Harry struggled to find the right words.

"Together?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah. Are we?" Harry asked.

"Do you want to be?"

Harry suddenly kissed her again. "Yeah."

"Me too."

"But if you're going to date the Boy Who Lived you have to know that the whole school thinks I'm conspiring with Lord Voldemort to take down the Ministry of Magic so you're going to be hearing a lot of rumors about my allegiance with him and Ginny Weasley, which also isn't true," Harry explained.

"I know that's not true. You're not the type of guy who would do that. You know what's weird?" Miranda asked.

"What?" Harry asked holding her hand as they left the Hidden Room. He looked at the hallway making sure he would remember where their room was. As they left the room, the door disappeared behind them.

"I met you this morning," Miranda said.

"But we had all of the same classes together. I've been with you since eight AM and we've gotten to know each other a lot since then," Harry said. "Here, I'll tell you something about myself. There are lots of people in this world and the Muggle world,"--Harry momentarily thought of the Dursleys-- "who do not like me and would prefer to see my name on a tombstone right next to my parents."

"Like who?"

"Well, Voldemort being the main one. He just tells all of his Death Eaters what to do. Like last year during the Triwizard Tournament, one of his Death Eaters, Barty Crouch Junior was disguised as Professor Moody using the Polyjuice Potion and he put my name in and I got selected and I nearly died. I battled a dragon, swam to the bottom of the black lake facing merpeople, and made my way through a giant maze looking for the Triwizard Cup which Barty Crouch Junior had turned into a portkey. Cedric and I took the cup together and were portkeyed us... away from Hogwarts. Voldemort's servant Wormtail killed Cedric and used me to bring about the return of Lord Voldemort," Harry explained. He contemplated why he didn't tell Miranda where they were portkeyed to. He had actually never told anyone but Hermione and Ron.

"So he really returned? He wasn't much of a threat for us in the states. I mean, sure we heard of him but the thought never crossed our minds that he would come over to the states and be a threat to us. But we heard loads about you," Miranda said.

"Yeah, he did return," Harry said sighing. "No one really believes me though."

"I do," Miranda said and kissed him on the cheek just as they entered the Common Room.

The looks they received upon arrival included looks of sheer shock (Neville), happiness (Hermione), confusion as always (Ron), sadness and anger (Ginny).

"Bloody hell mate!" Ron cried breaking the lengthy silence. "You and Miranda?"

Harry gave a slight nod.

"I'm happy for you guys," Hermione said kindly taking a moment to look up from her essay.

"I have homework to finish," Ginny said and went up into her dormitory. No one seemed to notice that her bag was still in the Common Room.

"This is sudden," Neville commented. "Didn't you just meet each other this morning?"

"Yes. But, we have been with each other the whole day and we got to know each other in that time and we like each other," Harry answered.

"I'm sorry if this makes anyone feel awkward," Miranda said.

"Not at all," Hermione replied. "It wouldn't, I mean, Ron and I are going out."

"I didn't know that," Miranda said.

"Now you do. So now that you're both back, let's go down to dinner," Hermione said.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Ron remarked putting his things in his bag.

"There's a shocker," Harry said sarcastically.

They walked into the Great Hall for dinner, Hermione and Ron first. No one seemed to notice anything about them but when Harry and Miranda walked in holding hands, the silence was deafening.

"I told you I saw them holding hands!" Draco Malfoy shouted from the Slytherin table to his friends next to him and why he shouted this unnecessarily, we will not know.

"Why are they staring?" Miranda whispered.

"I told you, they think I'm involved with Voldemort," Harry answered quietly walking to the Gryffindor table. "Over time, they'll get over it and stop believing every ruddy word that the _Daily Prophet_ says."

Harry and Miranda sat down at Gryffindor table and conversations began around the room again and people turned back to their own tables.

Harry looked up at the staff table surveying all of the teachers. He realized that there was only one teacher who did not teach at Hogwarts last year and that was Professor Connelly. He was sitting to the left of Snape who was all the way on the right end of the staff table. Him and Snape were discussing something quietly.

Harry was staring at Connelly and wondered if Dumbledore gave him a full look-over before hiring him. Surely, he would have checked for Polyjuice Potion concerning the whole Moody incident the previous year. Harry turned back to the table, rolled up his sleeves and began eating.

"Where is that from?" Miranda asked gesturing to a lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forearm.

"Yeah, where did you get that? I don't think I've ever seen it before," Ron asked.

"I'll tell you later," Harry answered simply and shoved food in his mouth so he wouldn't have to talk about it. He knew he couldn't tell them anyway because then he would have to elaborate on Cedric's death, his assist in the return of Lord Voldemort, his disappearence for the entire summer, his stay at the Malfoy's, his task assigned to him by Voldemort, himself and all of that. Things he was not supposed to tell anyone if he wanted his friends to remain safe, as Voldemort had told him.

As they finished eating the group of Gryffindors got up to go back to the Common Room and finish homework. Harry stood up and bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he said instinctively and turning around. "Oh, Professor Connelly, I'm sorry."

"Potter!" Connelly said. "I mean, no matter there." Harry did not let his random outburst of shouting his last name go lightly. He was someone in disguise, he didn't need to test for Polyjuice Potion to see that.

"Professor, are you alright?" Hermione asked. "You seem to be limping."

"Fine, fine. Just a little mishap over the summer," Connelly replied. "I had a chair dropped on me."

"Oh did you?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows. He instantly knew this was Antonin Dolohov in disguise, one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. Harry remembered him mainly because he was the one who had dropped the chair on him.

"I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Connelly elaborated. "Now excuse me, I have to go and prep my lessons for tomorrow." He limped through the Great Hall and exited through the doors and all the while Harry was smiling.

"I feel like Harry knows something that we don't," Ron remarked.

"Ron! Not here!" Hermione said.

"Not here? What does she mean?" Miranda demanded.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly. "I have that defense essay to write so we should get going."

"Harry, that essay is on Spells. Something we both learned our first year. Professor Connelly just assigned it so he could assign work, it's not like we did anything realistic in Defense Against the Dark Arts today," Miranda said.

"Let's go anyway, I have Advanced Runes and Arithmacy homework," Hermione said speaking for Harry. He shot her a "You just saved me" look and she smiled and turned and walked away with everyone else following her.

Coincidentally, Draco Malfoy arrived at the door the same time as the Gryffindors.

"A girlfriend Potter? Moving up in the world?" Malfoy asked.

"What do you want Draco?" Miranda asked.

"I can't talk to Potter?" Malfoy asked back.

"Why would you need to?" Ron demanded.

"Fine, I won't," Malfoy said and pushed past Hermione and left the Great Hall saying something about Mudbloods as he left.

"What was that about?" Neville asked bringing up the rear.

"Dunno," Harry said but he had a familiar idea that he knew what it was.

They all left the Great Hall and wandered through the corridors taking the route to their Common Room. Hermione was in the front with Miranda talking about Defense Against the Dark Arts and why they were assigned such a pointless essay. Ron, Neville and Harry were talking about Quidditch. Tryouts were in two weeks and Neville was asking Harry if he was trying out again.

Harry was about to reply when someone reached out of the classroom they were passing, grabbed his arm and pulled him inside and shut the door.

"What the?" Harry asked.

He was facing Malfoy.

He rolled his eyes. "Malfoy, you can't keep dragging me away from my friends," Harry said.

"It wasn't me who wanted to," Malfoy said pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

Professor Connelly limped over to them.

"Oh, hello _Professor_," Harry said emphasizing the Professor part.

"Potter," Professor Connelly said with a slight nod.

"How's your back?" Harry asked trying to contain a laugh and a smile.

Connelly glared at him. "If the Dark Lord doesn't kill you then I surely will," he said darkly.

Harry just waved off that comment. "Did you need something?" he asked.

"A status update," Connelly replied.

"It's the first week of school! Don't I have all year?" Harry asked. He got the strange feeling of Deja Vu. He recalled having this exact same conversation with Malfoy right before he found the Hidden Room with Miranda.

"Sooner is better," Connelly said. Same answer as Malfoy's.

"I'm working on it. Give me time," Harry answered sadly. He didn't really want to go through with this. He didn't want to help Voldemort. He looked down at his scar on his arm. It was shaped like a lightning bolt. It was the way Wormtail had cut him that night in the graveyard. Now he had matching scars. Suddenly he looked up and looked at Malfoy. "What, are you doing?"

"Nothing," Malfoy answered quickly.

"There's nothing I'm not tellng you so don't go attempting to get in my mind again," Harry threatened. He turned around and he pulled open the door.

"Potter," Connelly said. He muttered something Harry couldn't quite decipher.

"What?" Harry asked turning around. Connelly had his wand out and the second Harry turned around, a white light struck him in the chest. He was expecting to be thrown against the wall but he didn't even feel the spell hit him. It seemed to just go right inside of him. Harry put his hands on his chest checking for any scars or anything. "What did you just do?!"

"Fidelius Charm. Ever heard of it?" Connelly or Dolohov asked.

Harry was about to say that Hermione mentioned it but decided against it. "No. What does it do?" He answered.

"It will prevent you from telling anyone who I really am. It's hiding this secret inside of you," Connelly replied. "So if you try and tell your muggleborn friend who I really am, well, you won't be able to.

Harry was still examining himself. He looked at his hands and arms.

Malfoy laughed a little. "It was just a spell," he said.

"Oh, I'd cast a number of spells on you Malfoy," Harry said angrily.

Malfoy stopped laughing and walked right up to Harry's face. "I'd like to see you try," Malfoy said.

"Really?" Harry asked. "So if I was just like stupefy, you wouldn't mind?"

"You would what?" Malfoy asked. "Puh-lease." Malfoy stifled another laugh.

"Fine. _Stupefy_!" Harry yelled suddenly. Malfoy was thrown backwards across the classroom and landed on top of a row of desks and then fell off of them. Harry didn't see Malfoy get up.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Potter!" Connelly said.

"It was worth it," Harry replied and strode out of the classroom.

Harry walked the rest of the way to his Common Room.

"Sorry about that," he said entering.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked. "You look pale." She touched his face. "And you're incredibly hot."

Miranda immediately looked up at the last remark. "Let me feel," she said jealously and jumped to her feet. She put a hand on his face. "Your face is a little hot."

"What happened?" Ron asked.

At that momeny Ginny burst into the Common Room.

"I was walking up here and Professor Connelly and a bunch of other teachers were outside this random classroom and apparently, according to what I heard, someone attacked Draco Malfoy! He was unconscious and bleeding!" Ginny exclaimed panting.

Hermione looked at Harry. "Harry! You did not!" Hermione said.

"He was being a git and saying mean things," Harry answered.

"Did you do that to him, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah but how could Connelly say that? He was... was... damn it," Harry said. He knew the Fidelius was preventing him from saying anything. But he just told them about Malfoy, well, technically that was after the spell was cast.

"You attacked another student!" Hermione said. "I'm a prefect and I am required to dock points." There was a pause. "But, I wasn't there and there are no eyewitnesses so I guess I'll let it slide." She smiled.

"Hermione, you're the best," Harry said. Besides, Connelly had already docked him points.

Suddenly the Common Room portrait hole burst open and they heard the Fat Lady saying, "No! No! You are not Gryffindors! I don't care if you are Head of House! Rotten Slytherins!"

Professor Snape, Professor Connelly and Draco Malfoy looking rather beaten up entered the Common Room.

"What is he doing in our Common Roon?" Ron asked pointing a finger at Malfoy. He had a bandage wrapped around his wrist and a long cut down his cheek.

"That's him, sir," Malfoy said pointing to Harry.

"It was Potter?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir," Malfoy said smirking.

"Doesn't surprise me. Picking fights like his low bred father," Snape said.

"I am not lowbred!" Harry claimed.

"And he does not pick fights," Ginny announced sticking up for Harry but took a step behind him when she said that.

"We'l see about that," Snape said. "Give me your wand Potter." Harry didn't move. "NOW Potter!"

Harry reluctantly handed over his wand. Snape took out his own wand as well.

"What spell did he use, Draco?" Snape asked.

"A stunning spell," Malfoy replied.

Snape waved his wand and pointed it at Harry's wand. It glowed blue and Snape looked at Harry angrily. "I'm sorry, Mister Malfoy but Potter's wand did not cast no such stunning spell. The last spell he cast was a Patronus and it was well over an hour ago," Snape said angrily. "But for what reason were you casting a Patronus Charm?"

"He was teaching me how to do one," Miranda said. "Check my wand if you want. I cast one too."

"No. Let's go Draco," Snape said and him and Connelly left the Common Room. Malfoy left a while after them making sure to glare at Harry long enough. Then he shot a death glare at Ginny.

Then Harry ran out of the Common Room after Malfoy.

"Malfoy! What were you doing?" Harry asked.

"Well, we're not exactly friends. So I'm doing what I do everyday. I make fun of Granger and try and get you into trouble," Malfoy answered. He lowered his voice. "Just because you stayed at my house doesn't mean we're best friends."

"What are you doing glaring at Ginny? She didn't do anything to you," Harry said. "Yeah, I saw that."

"Just freaking her out a bit. I was so sure that Snape would prove you did it," Malfoy said turning around and heading down the stairs.

"Well, it wouldn't show up on my wand if I didn't use a wand," Harry said.

"I thought you could only do a shield charm without a wand," Malfoy said.

"Then you don't know me at all. How else would Connelly's back be so messed up?" Harry asked and he didn't wait for a response. He left Malfoy and went back into his Common Room.

"Did you just go an talk to him or something?" Ginny asked.

"No, I just told him not to bother me anymore," Harry lied.

"It's late. We should get to bed. There are classes tomorrow and then the first weekend at Hogwarts. Thank Merlin!" Hermione said.

Everyone agreed and packed up their things and brought them up to their dormitories after saying good night to everyone else. Miranda said goodnight to Harry and he kissed her on the cheek in front of Ginny and Ginny turned away. Then Miranda went up to her dormitory.

"Harry," Ginny said.

Harry didn't even realize Ginny was still there. "Yeah?"

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you," Ginny said.

"Thanks," Harry replied. "If I need someone to talk to, I'll come to you."

"Okay. I figured I would just let you know," Ginny said.

"And Gin," Harry replied. "And if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said. "Good night."

"G'night Gin," Harry said and went up to his dormitory.

**A/N: Big news. My computer has been fixed. It happened much quicker than I thought. So to celebrate, I've updated this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I enjoy my computer being back.**

**--Elizabeth**


	13. Perilous Perception

**Changing Sides**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN. I repeat, do not own.**

**Chapter 13: Perilous Perception**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Harry and Miranda started going out. Ron and Hermione were still going out and Ginny and Harry were talking frequently. Harry was really enjoying the time he got to spend with Miranda even though Neville kept telling him that he shouldn't trust her and she could potentially be Rita Skeeter in disguise or she could just be some fan-crazed girl who is going out with the Boy Who Lived. But Harry ignored these comments, or tried to at least.

"Neville, I really don't think she's Rita Skeeter in disguise," Harry said to Neville.

"But I was doing some research about the things she wrote in her articles. They are exact quotes that you said! But you said them meaning something else. One thing you said sarcastically and she wrote it down literally so she is obviously around you somewhere if she knows exactly what you said," Neville explained.

Harry thought about this for a moment. "No, I don't think so," he said.

"But Harry--"

"Neville, I have Quidditch tryouts today and I have to get there so I'll see you later," Harry said and picked up his broom and left the dormitory.

Neville didn't say anything else. He sighed and watched Harry as he left the room.

Harry got down to the Quidditch Pitch and noticed Hermione, Ron, Neville and Miranda sitting in the stands. He waved to them and Miranda blew him a kiss and Ron made a gagging gesture.

Not many people had showed up to try out for Seeker since most people knew that Harry had that position locked since First Year but a second year boy showed up and he wasn't even able to stay on the broom. He fell off during the tryouts and Harry dove and caught him and then caught the snitch. Angelina gave Harry the Seeker Position. Harry was rather pleased with the team and he was also glad that Ginny made the team as a Chaser.

--

Harry's friends were all sitting in the stands.

"Ron, you should've tried out," Hermione said. "I know you were talking about it."

"No, I'm not that good," Ron replied. "I can't even play when we play at the Burrow."

"Well, that doesn't count. We're just playing for fun. None of us are even really trying," Hermione said.

"I'm always trying," Ron said sadly.

"Hey Ron, does Harry ever talk about me?" Miranda asked suddenly.

"Um, what?" Ron asked.

"Does Harry ever talk about me? Like if I'm not around?" Miranda repeated.

Ron was going to say no mainly because Miranda was _always_ around but he thought that he might hurt her feelings and then she'd take it out on Harry and he had enough to deal with without an angry girlfriend.

"Yeah, sometimes," Ron answered.

"Sometimes?! That's it?" Miranda asked.

"You can't expect Harry to only talk about you," Hermione said annoyed.

"Whenever we talk, you talk about Ron a lot," Miranda stated.

"You talk about me?" Ron asked. "Oh, you shouldn't have."

"I know that now," Hermione said jokingly. "Well I love Ron."

"Are you saying that Harry doesn't love me?" Miranda asked.

Hermione put her head in her hands and Ron did the same.

"Let's just find out then," Miranda said. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry. He was hovering in the center of the pitch in a semi circle with the rest of his team while they had a team meeting. "_Legilimens,_" she said. She didn't break her eye contact with Harry.

--

Harry rubbed his forehead. He just got a splitting headache and he waved it off as he tried to focus on what Angelina was saying.

"Harry, are you listening to me?" she asked.

"Yeah, keep going," Harry replied. He kept his hand on his forehead.

--

"Come on, do you love me?" Miranda asked to herself.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I'm seeing if Harry loves me or not," Miranda said aloud.

Suddenly the world around her went black. Then it came back into focus. She was standing in the middle of... a graveyard? She saw Harry and she saw a body lying on the ground.

_"Well, wandless magic. What a great feat for Harry Potter. What a great talent. What a great power I would love to have on my side," Voldemort said. "Bring him," he nodded to Lucius._

_Lucius pulled Harry back to his feet and Harry could barely support himself. He felt so exhausted. First time wandless magic can do that to a wizard, especially such a young one. Harry was led, well, practically dragged over to where the cauldron used to be and Voldemort, his Death Eaters and Lucius stood in the clearing._

_They looked around and then taking Harry with them, disapparated._

The room went out of focus and then back into focus. Miranda saw Harry lying on a carpeted floor in a large bedroom with Draco Malfoy standing at his head.

_"Alright, I'll just do all the talking then," Malfoy said. He stepped over Harry and leaned against the wall. "You're in my house, some call it Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord brings his followers here, this is their Headquarters. More specifically, you're in my bedroom. I've been given a job and it's to teach you some practical dueling skills and to get you a little more well-informed on the Dark Arts and some more spells and curses." Malfoy paused to see if Harry would say anything. When he didn't, he continued, "It was quite a scene when Diggory was portkeyed back to the stands where we were. Everyone cheered because they thought he won until they all realized he was dead. When they also realized that you were gone, it was chaos. 'The Boy-Who-Lived disappeared! He's missing!' they were all saying. The confirmed right then and there that Diggory was killed by a Killing Curse so naturally, I was almost positive you were dead too, but clearly you proved me wrong." Malfoy crossed his arms. "I also happened to have overheard that you performed some wandless magic. That's quite advanced. Even I haven't attempted that yet."_

Miranda found the room spinning again and then she found herself in the middle of a dark room with a long table in the middle. She watched as Harry walked into the room and found himself seated in a chair, she looked at the other end. A cloaked man with bony, white hands sat there smiling very creepily.

_"Yes, well, I sent him on a mission and I figured you and I could talk," Voldemort answered. "You are here so we can discuss your task."_

_"My task?" Harry asked._

_"You did not think you were merely living at the Malfoy's for my sheer kicks?" Voldemort asked. "I would think not. You are here to become a better wizard. Think of this like summer school."_

_Harry did not say anything so Voldemort continued speaking. "You have become an exceptional wizard while staying here. You know much more than an ordinary fifth year would know and better yet, you taught it mostly to yourself. That is an extraordinary feat. I see so much of myself in you, we are more alike than you know."_

_"I would think differently, Tom," Harry said. He did not like the idea of being compared to Voldemort, especially in a similar way. He also did not like the look in Voldemort's eyes when he said that._

_"Think what you wish," Voldemort said. "Getting to the point, when you return to school, Harry. I need you to retrieve something for me. I do believe that you probably remember this object. The --"_

What Miranda was seeing was cut short by a loud yell from her right.

"HARRY!" Hermione cried standing up.

Miranda had been forced out of Harry's mind by the fact that Harry was now falling out of the sky. He seemed to have just tipped off of his broom and went down. Fred and George raced after him and caught him together mere feet from the ground.

Hermione, Ron and Neville leaped from the stands straight onto the pitch, luckily they sat as low to the ground as possible. Ginny was also on the ground in an instant. Miranda followed cautiously.

"Harry? Harry?" Ginny asked. She was calling his name. She shook him lightly.

"Wha--?" Harry asked and opened his eyes. He sat up. He fell backwards. He landed on his back.

"Ooh," Ginny said and put a hand on his forehead. "Are you alright?"

"I dunno what happened. I was fine and then I had a headache and my brain was like throbbing and I couldn't take it. It was almost unbearable," Harry explained.

"I asked if you were alright," Ginny said.

"Fine, I'm fine," Harry answered.

"Whenever the famous Harry Potter says that he is fine. He is most certainly not fine," Ginny stated.

"She's right Harry," Hermione said. "We'll take you to the Hospital Wing."

Harry nodded and Ron and Neville helped pick Harry up as they limped their way back to the school.

"Where's Miranda?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I don't know what she was doing. First she was asking us if you ever talk about her and then she was all like 'he doesn't love me, we'll see about that.' And then she pulled her wand out and said something but I don't remember what," Hermione explained.

"Did she try and hex me?" Harry asked.

"No, no," Neville said taking a deep breath under Harry's weight. "She pointed it at you and said something like 'Leligems' or something. I had never heard of it."

"Legilimens?!" Harry asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Hermione and Neville answered.

"That was it," Neville said.

"Oh my god," Harry said and pulled himself free of Ron and Neville and took of running towards the school.

"HARRY!" several voices shouted. But Harry did not turn around, he needed to find Miranda. If she had just invaded his mind, it's possible that she could have just seen so much that would lead her to making false accusations.

Harry ran to his dormitory and threw off his Quidditch robes so he could move around faster. He dug through trunk and pulled out his Marauder's Map. He muttered the phrase and looked at the map looking for the dot labeled Miranda Wesley. He stopped when he saw the dot labeled Rita Skeeter. And according to the map, the dot labeled Rita Skeeter was standing right behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy for your thoughts? The chapter was kind of short, I know but it's all important. The chapter title Perilous Perception is a synonym for the words dangerous and thoughts so if you knew that, well then you probably had a good idea what this chapter was going to be about. If not, then, probably not so much. Exams are almost over. The 25th of June is my last day and then I am free. I will update much more often. Let me know what you think!**

**--Elizabeth**


	14. The Opportune Moment

**Changing Sides**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own. Thank you very much.**

**Chapter 14: The Opportune Moment**

**And a thank you to all of my reviewers.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Harry ran to his dormitory and threw off his Quidditch robes so he could move around faster. He dug through trunk and pulled out his Marauder's Map. He muttered the phrase and looked at the map looking for the dot labeled Miranda Wesley. He stopped when he saw the dot labeled Rita Skeeter. And according to the map, the dot labeled Rita Skeeter was standing right behind him._

_--_

Harry spun around on the spot and whipped out his wand and... there was nobody there.

"What the?" Harry asked out loud. He looked back down at the map. Rita Skeeter had backed away from him and according to the map was on the window. "Window?" He took a few steps to the window and looked out it. He didn't see anyone running across the grounds. Glancing at the map, he saw that he was practically on top of Rita Skeeter's dot. Harry looked down but didn't see anything, then something moved out of the corner of his eye.

It was a small beetle sitting on the window ledge. Harry immediately spun around and looked at it. "Oh, it's just a beetle," Harry said. He began to open the window but then he slammed it shut.

"Wait," he practically yelled. "Rita Skeeter. You are an animagus." It was more of a statement rather than a question. He stared down at the beetle and got down on his knees so he could see it, or rather her. He leaned over to Ron's nightstand and picked up a cup that was on it and put it down on top of the beetle. It started running around like crazy and climbing the insides of the cup. "You have made my life a living hell. I'll be back later." Harry silently cast a sticking charm on the cup. He grabbed the map and ran out of his dormitory.

"Miranda. Miranda Wesley. Where are you?" Harry was saying as he scanned the map for her dot. He wasn't watching where he was going and walked straight into Malfoy.

"Potter!" Malfoy yelled. "You got your filth on my perfect Slytherin robes."

"Oh well you got your ego on mine," Harry said standing up.

"Is that a picture you drew?" Malfoy asked.

"No," Harry said. He pulled the map back when Malfoy reached for it. He tapped it with his wand quickly and stuffed it into his pocket. "Now move Malfoy. I'm looking for Miranda." Malfoy blocked his path. "Malfoy, don't be a git, you remember what happened last time?" Malfoy didn't move so Harry shoved him against the wall and walked past him.

"Don't shove me Potter. I'll teach you a thing or two," Malfoy said. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" he yelled.

Harry turned around just in time to see the spell heading straight for his face.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" someone behind Harry yelled and both spells collided and faded away.

"You were lucky this time. She might not always be around to save your neck," Malfoy said and turned the opposite direction and walked off.

"You _were_ lucky this time," someone said.

Harry turned around.

"Ginny, you saved me," Harry said.

"I know, it wasn't really safe the way you ran off like that after falling a good few hundred feet. So I figured that I would come and find you because knowing you, whatever you were about to do would land you in the hospital wing anyway," Ginny explained. "Why was Malfoy trying to curse you anyway?"

"I shoved him," Harry admitted quietly.

"You shoved him?" Ginny repeated. "Can't you be the better person and walk away?"

"I tried but he wouldn't let me go anywhere. Oh, and the fact that Rita Skeeter is an animagus and is in my bedroom," Harry added.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I was looking at the map looking for Miranda and then I saw the dot labeled Rita Skeeter and she's a beetle sitting under a cup that I charmed to stick to the windowsill," Harry explained. "But I really do need to find Miranda."

"Why? What's so urgent?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Don't be worried. It's nothing."

"Harry, whenever you say 'I'm fine' or 'It's nothing' most of the time you are not fine and most of the time it is a huge deal. So you better tell me what is going on or I will put a Bat Bogey Hex on you, so help me Merlin."

"Okay, okay!" Harry lowered his voice to a whisper. "The reason I fell off of my broom was because Miranda was invading my mind. She saw some things that she should not have seen. Like really bad things. The things that I did this summer, oh wait you don't know about that really."

"No, I do. I'm more like Fred and George than you think, but continue." Ginny said smiling innocently.

This made Harry smile. "Okay, well as you know, well you know where I stayed. She knows about that. She's knows about my dueling him and she knows what happened in the graveyard and more importantly she knows the -- the..."

"The what?" Ginny asked. "Oh, is this why Hermione was looking up the Fidelius Charm? I get it."

"You really are so much like Fred and George that it's unbelievable," Harry said.

"Thanks. But the fact that Miranda knows all of that is really bad. She probably thinks that you actually are a supporter of Voldemort," Ginny said. "I'll help you look for her."

"Thanks Gin." Harry looked down at the map. Then, he saw her dot. It looked as if it was in the wall? Oh. Their Hidden Room. "I know where she is. Let's go."

Harry and Ginny walked up to the spot in the wall. "In there?" Ginny asked.

"Wait, you've been in there?" Harry asked.

"Well, yeah," Ginny said.

"When?" Harry asked.

"With Dean," Ginny answered.

"Ohh," Harry said as the door appeared. He pushed it open and went inside with Ginny following.

Miranda was inside sitting on the windowsill and she had been crying.

"Miranda?" Harry asked.

She spun around and pulled her wand out in a flash. "You stay away from me Harry Potter!"

"Miranda, let me explain," Harry said desperately.

"EXPLAIN?! How can you explain that you were kidnaped by You-Know-Who and then brought to Draco's house where he so kindly helped you out even though he was being forced to duel you and all sorts!" Miranda yelled. Ginny silently shut the door and stood against the wall.

"Wait. Malfoy kindly helping me? No, Malfoy wanted a rematch of our second year. He used curses on me and knocked me out for over a week!" Harry shouted.

"How about You-Know-Who's task then? Explain that!" Miranda yelled.

Harry looked at the floor. "I can't," he finally said.

"EXACTLY! I trusted you, I liked you, I thought I may have even loved you. But you were too good to be true and I knew it. Malfoy was right when he said you were a bad kid."

"And you were going to listen to Malfoy?"

"I guess he's the only friend I have now. Because your friends who don't care that you are on Voldemort's side or support you, like _HER_!" Miranda pointed her wand at Ginny.

Harry pulled his wand out at this. "You're not angry at Ginny," he said.

"NO! I AM angry at Ginny. I know that she likes you. I know that you kind of like her even though you and I are dating. Correction, were dating! I am furious at Ginny!" Miranda yelled. "_REDUCTO!_"

Harry dove in front of Ginny casting a shield charm non-verbally.

"Well, I guess staying with You-Know-Who the entire summer has paid off. You learned non-verbal spells. But so have I!" Miranda yelled.

Harry held his shield charm strongly and turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, run! Go get Ron and Hermione!" Harry said.

"Did Voldemort give you a task?" Ginny said on the verge of tears.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Did Voldemort give you a task?" Ginny repeated.

"Er, fine. Yes. He did. That is why he took me to Malfoy's in the first place so I could do it. I can't really talk about it because of the Fidelius Charm. BUT I am only doing it to keep you guys safe," Harry explained. "Please go get Ron and Hermione!"

"So, he kind of like threatened you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah you could say that."

"Okay, I'm going! Hold on Harry!" Ginny said. She stood up and Harry moved with her to the door so she didn't get hit with any spells. Suddenly she turned around and kissed Harry on the lips and then ran from the room.

"I hate you Harry Potter!" Miranda screamed. She waved her wand and blue spells, purple spells, and even some solid objects she was picking up came flying at Harry.

Harry managed to dodge them all. He was waiting for the opportune moment to attack back.

"_Rictusempra!_" he yelled.

"_Protego!_" Miranda shouted casting a shield charm. "Try this one, Potter." Harry just realized how mad she really was. If someone is mad at him, or they are Snape, they call him Potter. "_Serpensortia!_"

"A snake?" Harry asked aloud.

"You-Know-Who can talk to snakes. Maybe you should call him here and he can defend you," Miranda said smirking. She folded her arms. The snake came towards Harry hissing and exposing his sharp fangs. "He is my specialty and he is poisonous."

"_Stop,_" Harry said in Parseltongue.

"_Speaker of our old language,_" the snake hissed. "_I shall do what you ask._" The snake stopped moving.

"What are you doing?" Miranda asked the snake. "Attack him!"

"_She is not a speaker. I can't understand her_," the snake hissed at Harry.

"_Go to the corner of the room and sit there. Do not attack anyone,_" Harry ordered.

The snake obediently slithered over to a corner of the room and coiled itself up and just stayed there.

Miranda looked furious when Harry finally looked back at her. Her eyes danced with hatred and she wanted to snap Harry like a twig right there.

The door opened behind Harry and he turned to see who entered. Bad idea.

A non-verbal spell hit Harry right in his wand arm. He dropped his wand and fell to the floor, his arm bleeding very badly.

More non-verbal spells hit the ground right around where Harry had collapsed. He rolled over dodging them and using his left arm for a wand arm, he attempted to cast more spells. He did not get very far. He heard voices yelling and spells were flying everywhere and Miranda pointed her wand specifically at him and the blue-ish green-ish light hit him right in the side and everything went black.

--

Harry heard voices and saw small lights bobbing up and down in his head. His head. It hurt a lot. His arm hurt even more. He opened his eyes slowly adjusting to the massive light change. He was in the Hospital Wing.

"He's awake!" someone yelled. He was able to see just as red hair flew by.

"Mister Potter," Madam Pomfrey said coming to his side with a tray full of potions. "You have taken a beating."

Harry managed to crack a smile as he sat up.

"Not too fast," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Are you alright Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine," Harry said. He looked at Ginny. "I mean, no. I am not fine."

Ginny smiled. "We got back just to see you blasted with something and we managed to hold her off. Actually four stunners is probably the reason why she hasn't come to yet."

"Four stunners! Ginny! You could have killed her!" Harry said.

"She almost killed _you_," Hermione said coming over. "What were you thinking?"

"He was thinking that he was going to run off after falling out of the sky. I do believe I said something about whatever you were about to do would land you back in the hospital wing, and look at that. Here we are in the hospital wing," Ginny said.

"Funny," Harry said laughing a little. It hurt to laugh.

"You were hit with a bloody good amount of spells, mate," Ron said.

"You think I don't know that?" Harry asked. "Oh and one more thing. Rita Skeeter is an unregistered animagus as a beetle. That's how she keeps figuring out these things. She is spying on me. I saw her on my map and she was in our dormitory. I stuck a cup on top of her and a sticking charm."

"Did you cast an unbreakable charm?" Hermione asked.

"An unbreakable charm? No, I don't think so," Harry answered.

"Then she's most likely not in your room anymore," Hermione stated.

"What! Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because a sticking charm would hold a beetle at bay, not a person. She probably just turned back into her human form to get out of her predicament and then became a beetle again and flew away," Hermione explained.

"Damn it," Harry said.

"Mister Potter," Madam Pomfrey said coming over again.

"Sorry," Harry said.

"Sorry for what?" she asked.

"Um, uh. Um. Never mind."

"Oh alright. Take the blue potion first and then the green one. Then take half of the pink one and half of this clear one. Alright?" she asked.

"Er, um, I..."

"I'll make sure he does it right," Hermione said stepping forward.

"Thank you Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said and walked away to tend to other patients.

"Here Harry. Take the blue one," Hermione said. He downed it. "Then the green one." She handed him the bottle. He grimaced at its taste. "Only half of this pink one," Hermione said and handed him the bottle. "And half of this one." She passed him a clear liquid and he drank half of it.

"Why so many?" Harry asked.

"You're girlfriend was seriously ticked off," Ron said.

"Ex-girlfriend," Harry said quietly.

Hermione, Ron and Neville who happened to just walk in all said, "What?"

"Yup, we're through. But I'm glad because I didn't really like her all that much. I realized I liked someone else," Harry said and he looked at Ginny but she didn't say anything.

"That's good," Hermione commented.

"Um, where is Miranda?" Harry asked suddenly.

"She's over there," Hermione answered pointing over her shoulder.

"Dumbledore's discussing whether she should get expelled or not. She seriously hurt you," Ginny stated.

"Well I guess he is also discussing whether you four should get expelled since you probably seriously hurt her too," Harry said.

"Oh my! I never thought about it that way! What if we get expelled?" Hermione worried frantically.

"Hermione! You won't get expelled! You saved my life," Harry said. "Calm down."

"Harry, there is something," Hermione said quietly. "Something Miranda was saying."

"What was that?" Harry asked curiously.

"She was shouting about how you are dangerous because you are working for... Voldemort. You stayed with him and he trained you to be his apprentice. She also shouted that he gave you a task and it was to kill us all," Hermione answered.

"What?" Harry replied. "She said that?! That's crazy. Who would think that Voldemort trained me to be his apprentice?"

"Actually, pretty much the whole school knows," Ron said.

Harry's eyes were wide. "The whole school thinks that? Well, I guess the secret's out then."

Everyone laughed and Ron said, "We didn't shut the door to the Room of Requirement and everyone could hear and we had half of the school outside listening and half of them hit with Miranda's spells that we were dodging."

"Wait, the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked.

"The room you two were in, that's what it's called according to Hermione, of course," Ron said.

"Oh, we didn't know that it had a name. We thought it was just another hidden room," Harry answered.

"So, yeah. Malfoy's over there. He took a couple of spells to the face. The second Malfoy heard her Miranda say your name he was right behind us probably seeing if she killed you or not," Ron stated.

"I really do hate Malfoy," Harry answered.

"Don't we all," Neville said. Harry had almost forgotten Neville was there standing behind Hermione. "I'll be back later Harry. Feel better." Neville waved and left the Hospital Wing.

"You know, I thought you guys were buds, after the summer and all," Ron commented. "But Malfoy is still a git."

"I thought so too but I guess not," Harry said.

"Harry, does Ginny know about this?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "Unless she didn't hear Miranda screaming it at me while we were in the Room of Requirement."

"No, I did," Ginny said laughing.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," Professor Dumbledore said striding over.

"No. Of course not Professor," Hermione said. "We'll see you later Harry." Hermione, Ron and Ginny got up from Harry's side and left Harry and Professor Dumbledore alone.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked.

"Like I've taken a beating," Harry answered.

"Well, m'dear boy... you have," Dumbledore said. "I've been told that first, you fall of your broom and the two Mr. Weasley's caught you right before you hit the ground, second, Miranda Wesley shouts at you and third, she attacks you. Is all of this correct?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied. "He was hoping most people didn't know about him falling of his broom. He found it embarrassing.

"Is there a reason why Miss Wesley attacked you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "She thinks that..." Harry wanted to word this correctly and not let Dumbledore think it was actually true, even though it was. "That I am working with Voldemort and it upset her. A lot."

"Now, why would she think that?" Dumbledore asked.

"I would guess that it would have something to do with the _Daily Prophet _sir," Harry answered.

"Ah, yes. Rita Skeeter has taken sudden interest in you, hasn't she?" Dumbledore said.

"She's an unregisted animagus!" Harry blurted out. Dumbledore looked at him puzzled. "She was this beetle in my dormitory and she has been listening in on me and spying on me! I put a cup over the beetle but I'm sure she probably transformed into her human form to get out and then just flew away. Well, Hermione thinks that."

"Hermione, is probably right then," Dumbledore said. He paused, thinking. Like Dumbledore had asked Tom Riddle about fifty three years ago and like he had asked Harry three years ago, "Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Psh, yeah. There was a lot, Harry thought. He wanted to just shout out that Voldemort was threatening his friends' lives with a task that he most likely will not be able to complete. Professor Connelly was really a Death Eater in diguise and Malfoy was just plain evil. But he couldn't just shout all of that out. Half of it, he was magically prevented from saying. Really, the only thing that he could say out loud was that Malfoy was just plain evil.

"No sir," Harry finally answered.

Dumbledore nodded, as if he was saddened by this. "Very well, I'll leave you to rest."

"Thank you Professor," Harry answered. "Actually..." he said as the professor stood up.

"Yes?"

"Did you expel Miranda?" Harry asked.

"No, I did not. And I will be away at a Ministry event for three days so do try and keep your distance," Dumbledore added with the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"I'll try, Professor," Harry said and said goodbye to the Headmaster. He looked over to the other beds. One was occupied by Miranda. She didn't look too bad. He could only physically see a bandage wrapped around her upper arm. The bed two over from her and across from him was Malfoy. He had a cut running down his cheek and a bandage above his left eye. He was out cold as well.

Harry looked around. He was alone in the Hospital Wing. He wished Hermione or Ron or Ginny would come back. Just so he had someone to talk to. Then, a realization struck him.

Dumbledore had said that he was going to a Ministry event for three days. Dumbledore was not going to be here, in the school for three days. Last time this had happened, the Sorceror's Stone was almost stolen but the stone had been destroyed and that was not what Harry was thinking about. He was thinking about a shiny sword with emeralds on it in a glass case against the wall in Dumbledore's office. Voldemort needed the Sword of Godric Gryffindor and it was in Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore would be gone for three days. It was the beginning of October and Harry hoped he could put it off longer but Harry didn't know if he would get another opportune moment.

Tomorrow, he thought. Tomorrow I'll do it.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I hope you're liking it. If you could take two seconds to hit that review button below, that would be lovely. Enjoy the first days of summer!**

**--Elizabeth**


	15. Swords and Arrows

**Changing Sides**

**Chapter 15: Swords and Arrows**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**I would like to thank the-dreamer4 for their review and curiousity. It is true, my writing isn't always perfect. Enjoy the chapter and the obnoxiously long delay. I know its the summer but I rarely have the time.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Dumbledore had said that he was going to a Ministry event for three days. Dumbledore was not going to be here, in the school for three days. Last time this had happened, the Sorceror's Stone was almost stolen but the stone had been destroyed and that was not what Harry was thinking about. He was thinking about a shiny sword with emeralds on it in a glass case against the wall in Dumbledore's office. Voldemort needed the Sword of Godric Gryffindor and it was in Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore would be gone for three days. It was the beginning of October and Harry hoped he could put it off longer but Harry didn't know if he would get another opportune moment._

_Tomorrow, he thought. Tomorrow I'll do it._

...

Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing. It was raining outside and no light shown through the windows. Harry saw his clothes and his robes sitting at the foot of his bed. This must have been someone's way of telling him he could leave. He pulled up the curtains and changed his clothes. He pulled down the curtains and quickly left the Hospital Wing without a second glance back.

Harry strode briskly through the corridors and was heading to Gryffindor Tower. He didn't want to have to face Miranda, if she was even there, was she? Did Dumbledore expel her? He honestly didn't remember. He knew that Miranda knew all about his summer 'camp' with Malfoy. But then why couldn't Dumbledore find out through Legilimency or why couldn't Snape? Harry made an assumption that it had something to do with the fact that he and Miranda had been very close and him and Snape, well... not so much.

Suddenly Harry remembered something and he froze in the middle of the corridor. Dumbledore wasn't here. Today or tomorrow. Or even the day after that. But that might be pushing it. He had the next few days to sneak into Dumbledore's office, retrieve the sword and bring it to Voldemort. Why did Voldemort even need the sword? It held no sentimental value to him besides the fact that it can kill a basilisk and Harry had used it just for that. Maybe it held exceptional magical powers since it belonged to Godric Gryffindor.

Dumbledore had told him that only a true Gryffindor could pull this out of the Sorting Hat and Harry did so in his second year. The thoughts about for what and why Voldemort wanted the sword were all cast aside. Harry just had to bring it to him to keep his friends safe.

"Potter!" someone yelled bringing him out of his thoughts.

Harry turned around to face Professor Connelly.

"Professor," Harry said nodding.

"Are you aware that that oaf of a headmaster is gone for the next two days?" Connelly asked.

"Actually, he'll be gone for three days," Harry replied. "And obviously I did know."

"Well, you should complete the task now while there is no one there to guard it. Leave the school and meet the three of us just outside the gate where we will portkey to the Dark Lord," Connelly explained.

Harry contemplated all of this in his head. "Meet the three of you? Three? Who's the third?" Harry asked.

Harry leaned to the side as he saw someone coming down the corridor towards them. It was Malfoy. Harry leaned back in. Then he did a double take and stepped away from Connelly to the side to get a clear view of Malfoy dragging Ginny Weasley in front of him. She was clearly struggling.

Connelly flung his arm out in front of Harry to stop him when he started to run towards her. "It's just a little bit of incentive to make sure you get the task done," Connelly said.

"If you touch one hair on her head, I swear Dol--," Harry said.

"I'm sorry did you call me something?" Connelly asked.

"Dol--. Ant--... Connelly," Harry finally settled for. He knew he could not say the true identity of this man.

"Me and Ginevra here are going to spend some quality time together," Malfoy said to Harry.

"Malfoy, I will kill you myself if anything happens to her," Harry threatened.

"Bring it on scarhead," Malfoy said and walked past Harry with Ginny.

"Harry... please," Ginny managed to say as Malfoy walked past her.

"Gin, you'll be fine," Harry said to her as her and Malfoy turned the corner. Harry turned his back on his Professor and marched towards Dumbledore's office. As soon as he turned the corner, he sprinted down the corridor and behind the painting of a wolf howling to the moon which led right to the Gryffindor Common Room. Secret passageway courtesy of the werewolf marauder himself. Harry thanked him in his head.

He ran to his dormitory, grabbed his cloak and shoved it in his pocket. Did he need anything else? He rubbed his neck subconsciously and realized he was still wearing the talisman that Malfoy gave him. Hermione had already tried numerous spells to get it off, but it wouldn't let her touch it. Ron couldn't even get near it. Harry groaned in frustration and tried to rip it off.

It fell off.

"What the?" Harry asked aloud. How is it that Hermione Granger using complex spells Harry had never even heard of could not get it off but with one tug Harry could get it off of himself? Stupid bloody Malfoy. He shoved the talisman in his pocket and went back through the passage he came.

Damn it, he thought when he got to Dumbledore's gargoyles. He didn't know a password.

"Acid pops, lemon drops, licorice twists, bertie botts, chocolate frogs, chocolate chips, chicken wings, apple pie, pumpkin pie, cherry pie, blueberry pie, raspberry pie? I don't know. Open up!" Harry shouted at the gargoyles.

They sprang to life and the spiral staircase started to spin. He must've said the password in one of his lame guesses. Pies? What was he thinking? Dumbledore always seemed to choose a food or something or some sort of candy sweet. He jumped on the staircase and ran up them to Dumbledore's office.

He pushed open the door slowly sticking his wand in first and then his head to make sure the coast was clear. It was. "_Lumos,_" he said. He knew it would be. Well, he was pretty sure it would be. He saw the sword in the case by Dumbledore's desk.

He suddenly had a flashback of him in this office three years ago when Dumbledore told him to take a closer look at the sword. It had said Godric Gryffindor down the blade and had those rubies on its pommel. He was remembering being in the Chamber with Ginny Weasley and how he saved her life and how Fawkes had saved his by healing his wound from the basilisk fang.

Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked at the sword in the case which he was supposed to steal. Dumbledore would find out. Dumbledore would know it was him. He would get expelled for stealing and then Voldemort would find him and kill him. Voldemort would kill him and his friends if he didn't steal it. Harry weighed the options. I die, he thought, or my friends _and_ I die. One is less of a casualty than at least five.

Harry looked back at the sword in the case. This sword with Godric Gryffindor's name on it represented bravery, Harry knew he had to take it. There was suddenly a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning glinted off the indestructible blade and lit up the emeralds on the pommel emitting a momentary greenish glow to Dumbledore's dark office.

The eerie greenish glow was gone in a flash and it momentarily reminded Harry of the light from the Killing Curse.

Wait. Back up. Double take. Green? Harry shook his head and put his face against the glass. Those were definetely emeralds. They had always been emeralds, except for when he actually used the sword in second year. Then, they were rubies. Harry took a step back.

A fake sword. Oh Merlin, he was in trouble now. Where was the real one?

Wait. Back up. Double take. Was this a fake mission? Did Voldemort know this one was fake? Did he already have the real one? Was this just an excuse to get pleasure from a confused fifth year and then kill him once and for all?

There was another thunder boom and Harry thought of Ginny probably standing outside of the gates with a wand trained on her in the freezing rain. Harry went to the case and blew it open with a simple, "_Bombara!_" He enjoyed making a loud explosion.

Crap. People probably heard that. He opened the window and looked down. He saw Malfoy and Ginny running across the grounds to the gate. He watched as Ginny wrenched herself free of Malfoy's grasp and started running back towards the school. Malfoy was yelling at her but she would not go back to him. No way she would ever go back to him so she ran towards the school. Harry was about to run out of Dumbledore's office when he saw something that made him freeze where he was.

Malfoy held out his hands and his bow and arrows had appeared in it.

OH CRAP! Harry ran out of Dumbledore's office and while running he managed to shrink the sword to fit in his pocket. It felt like a small needle stabbing him. He ran down the corridors and through the school. He didn't run into many people. They all got out of the way quickly and he flew out the front doors of the school. He ran towards Ginny who was running towards him. She was directly in between him and Malfoy.

"Ginny! Get down!" Harry yelled just as thunder cracked.

"Harry!" Ginny cried running towards him.

"Get down! Ginny! Get down!" Harry yelled again.

"What?" Ginny yelled to him.

Harry felt time and space slow down. He heard Ginny yell "what?", heard the pluck of a taught string being released and heard his own voice yelling "_Mobilicorpus!" _with his wand pointed at Ginny and he flung her to the ground just as a green arrow flew through the air where she had been standing. She watched it with awe and she was what Harry had done for her. Her awe turned to horror and Malfoy's arrow struck Harry right in the stomach and he went down right there.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed. She got up and ran to his fallen form.

"G-Gin?" Harry managed to say.

"Harry, you're strong, you'll be fine," Ginny was saying. She ripped off part of the bottom of her too long, hand-me-down robe and started dabbing at where the arrow was.

Ginny suddenly whirled around at the sound of footsteps. "You!" she yelled pointing an accusatory finger and Draco Malfoy and Professor Connelly. It was like a horror movie. There was a flash of lightning behind them and it lit up their backs and it scared the crap out of Ginny. "He's dying!" Ginny yelled. She turned back to Harry but Malfoy grabbed her from behind. "No! No! Put me down! Put me down you ugly ferret face!" Ginny was screaming.

"Take her," Professor Connelly ordered and he picked up Harry's limp form and Malfoy picked up Ginny taking her feet off of the ground despite her screaming.

"NO, NO, NO! You killed him! You killed Harry. You killed Harry," Ginny was crying now and shouting at Malfoy. She was punching him, every part of him she could reach. Finally she kicked him with her foot in the... in the area where it hurts for a guy. Malfoy dropped down onto his knees and dropped Ginny. She took off sprinting towards the castle.

"Ginny! I will shoot you where you stand!" Malfoy shouted. "I don't care if you die or not."

Ginny stopped running and turned around. Malfoy had an arrow in his bow and had it pointed at Ginny. She took a few steps back. He lowered the arrow and shot it at Ginny. She screamed but it went literally through her legs and snagged the back of her robe into the ground causing her to fall over. She immediately stood up and one hit the sleeve of her robe by her arm and pinned her arm to the ground. Ginny tried to get out of her robe but Malfoy was already standing over her looking livid.

Malfoy swooped down and grabbed Ginny ripping her robes, despite her protests. He cast the silencio charm on her nonverbally and she was punching him again. He tucked his wand in his back pocket and threw Ginny over his shoulder as she looked helplessly at Hogwarts as she got farther and farther away from it. She closed her eyes and lowered her head defeated.

When she heard Professor Connelly's voice again she opened her eyes and she saw it. Malfoy's wand, in his back pocket, inches from her arms. She stretched out her fingers and brushed the tip of it. She reached again and snagged it between her index and middle finger just as Malfoy swung her back over his shoulder and put her down. She managed to slide the wand up her sleeve passing it off as scratching herself.

"We need to go Draco, Potter is getting worse," Connelly said.

Malfoy had grabbed onto Ginny as soon as he put her down and he held his Professor's arm and Professor Connelly held Harry in his arms. Ginny knew they were getting ready to disapparate. It was still raining and there was still thunder and lightning. She wondered if anyone knew that her and Harry were missing. Or about to go missing, at least.

She looked over at Harry. She could not believe that Malfoy would have actually shot her. 'He had tried to shoot me again,' Ginny thought. 'Well he was just trying to pin me down, but still that was incredible aim to hit my sleeve and the back of my robe.'

"What do you mean?" Malfoy asked Ginny. "I missed." He smirked at her and then they disapparated.

* * *

**A/N: It has probably been a month since the last chapter. No, about a month and a half and for this I apologize. I don't deserve you guys to press the review button. But, better late than never I think. Even a month and a half late. My apologies again. Go easy on me, I'm a young writer just doing something I enjoy. I also enjoy reading the Harry Potter fanfics and I'm generally a good reviewer so if you want me to read something of yours, let me know. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me.**

**--Elizabeth**


	16. At The Manor

**Changing Sides**

**Chapter 16: At The Manor**

**Disclaimer: Yup. Enough said.**

**I am sad to say that soon enough I am going to wrap up this story and throw in my writing pencil. People don't seem to like my writing so I think I'm done.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_She looked over at Harry. She could not believe that Malfoy would have actually shot her. 'He had tried to shoot me again,' Ginny thought. 'Well he was just trying to pin me down, but still that was incredible aim to hit my sleeve and the back of my robe.'_

_"What do you mean?" Malfoy asked Ginny. "I missed." He smirked at her and then they disapparated._

* * *

Ginny felt her feet hit the ground, well the mud. She slipped in it and landed on her back looking up into the face of Draco Malfoy, again. Geez, this kid was everywhere.

He grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her up again and dragged her forward in the rain. Harry and Professor Connelly were no where to be seen. Ginny looked around her. Mostly trees, only trees. Then through the trees, there was a clearing of something maybe it was white? It was hard to tell in the downpour.

They made it to the clearing and Ginny realized it was a house. No, it was a mansion. That would describe it better. Then Ginny realized what it was, Malfoy Manor. Oh joy, she thought, Why the hell am I being brought here?

"Potter needs incentive," Malfoy said.

"I didn't say anything," Ginny said.

"Doesn't mean I didn't hear it," Malfoy answered and pulled on Ginny to keep her coming forward.

Ginny discovered that Malfoy could get into her mind and hear her thoughts. She had to not think things that she didn't want him to hear, or things that she did want him to hear?

'Malfoy,' Ginny thought.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

'I think that you're an ugly, two faced, ferret faced, smelly, snake-like monster from the worst house at Hogwarts who has no brain and is obnoxious in more ways than I have brothers and has no friends because you're too conceited or too busy trying to get everyone else to bow down to your pathetic status,' Ginny thought. She kept repeating this thought in her head over and over. It was clearly agonizing Malfoy.

"Will you stop it!" Malfoy yelled turning around. He faced wandpoint.

"_Stupefy_!" Ginny yelled pointing Malfoy's wand at him.

The spell hit him in the face and he flew backwards and landed on his back. He did not move.

"_Accio wand_," she said and her wand zoomed from Malfoy's robe to her outstretched hand. She pocketed Malfoy's wand and held on to her own. "_Point me_." She was thinking of Harry. Her wand spun in her hand and pointed towards Malfoy Manor. "Figures," she said to herself and went towards Malfoy's house... mansion... manor... whatever it was.

She got close to the house to peer in one of the windows. There was a large sitting room and a fireplace but there was no one in there. Would Malfoy's house have alarms? She looked up. There seemed to be a floor directly above her but it was outside. Suddenly she heard voices.

"Lucius, relax. He was bringing Ginny Weasley. I'm sure he is..." the voice trailed off.

"What? Finish Dolohov!" Ginny recognized the voice as Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco," the other voice said. This was obviously Dolohov, as Lucius had addressed him but his voice sounded oddly familiar to Ginny. "He's on the grass down there."

Suddenly the two figures came flying down in front of Ginny on brooms and landed right in front of her facing away from her. She didn't move. She didn't even breathe. Lucius and Dolohov threw the brooms to the ground and launched into a run towards Draco, lying on the grass, thanks to Ginny.

Without thinking twice, Ginny grabbed one of the brooms, mounted it and held onto the other one and flew up to the balcony that the two Death Eaters had just come from. She didn't look back at them. They would realize soon enough that she was inside the Manor. She turned around and faced two giant windows that could be doors they were so huge. She stepped inside the window and then closed it twisting the lock into place.

She faced the room she was inside. It was a bedroom, that part was obvious enough. It was green and silver and black. How Slytherin, Ginny thought. There was a huge bed, a nightstand, some dressers, a closet, a closed door, probably a personal bathroom, and an overstuffed bookshelf. Was this possibly Draco Malfoy's bedroom? Ew. She was inside Draco Malfoy's bedroom. It smells of ferret, she thought. She went to the door and looked out into the hallway. It was extremely long.

The door across was slightly ajar. Ginny took a step towards it and peeked through the crack. It was also a bedroom. But it was red and gold. How... Gryffindor? Ginny sidestepped through the door and closed it behind her. She faced the massive bedroom. It had the same things in it as Malfoy's bedroom. But to Ginny's complete surprise, this bedroom held a sleeping Harry Potter on the bed.

He was sleeping, wasn't he? He wasn't... dead, was he? No, Ginny could see his chest rise and fall with his breathing. His bare chest, where was his shirt? Ginny realized it probably had to be removed to take that arrow out of his stomach. Ugh, she would kill Malfoy for doing this, for almost doing it to her. There was a large white bandage wrapped around his stomach, and where the arrow had punctured him was tinted red. Ginny sat on the bed next to him and held his hand and waited for him to wake up, hoping it would be before a very angry Malfoy found her first.

But when the door burst open, and Ginny expected a furious blonde Slytherin to be standing there, she nearly had a heart attack when a brown haired Gryffindor was standing there by the name of Miranda Wesley.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, the absence of three certain students and a teacher was not noticed by many, but noticed in grave detail by some.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were running around frantic that their friends were missing.

"No alarms went off," Hermione said, "so no Death Eater snuck into the castle and kidnaped them."

"No one was killed or hurt," Ron pointed out. "No one seems to notice their absence."

"Let's go," Hermione suggested.

Ron nodded and he and Hermione dashed from the Common Room to the Headmaster's office. The gargoyles were facing sideways revealing the staircase to Dumbledore's office so Hermione and Ron didn't need a password. They shared a confused glance but raced up the stairs.

The door was slightly open and Hermione and Ron just burst through it.

"Professor!" they both shouted as they got into the room.

"Pardon me, but you two should not be in here right now!" McGonagall said. "We are having a crisis."

"The hell we are!" Ron shouted ignoring a smack on the arm from Hermione at his language. "Harry and Ginny are missing!"

"Missing?" McGonagall asked. "How do you know?"

"For one, it's been almost sixteen hours since we have seen them and we have checked everywhere. They are not in Hogwarts," Hermione stated. "But last night, I did hear a small explosion."

"There was a thunderstorm Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "It could have been thunder."

"Professor, I know a thunder clap different from an explosion. Especially since it sounded like glass was exploding," Hermione said.

Professor McGonagall looked stunned and stepped aside so Hermione and Ron could get a look at the exploded glass case that used to hold the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor's sword," Ron said. He remembered it being there. He came back from the Chamber with Harry and Ginny and remembered the discussion with Dumbledore well. "It's gone?"

"Stolen, actually. Well this one was," McGonagall said.

"The fake one," Hermione pointed out.

"How did you--?" McGonagall was speechless.

"I've done my fair share of reading, Professor. The Sword of Godric Gryffindor was hand crafted by Goblins themselves making the blade virtually indestructible. The pommel, or the handle, has large rubies on it," Hermione explained.

"Thanks Hermione, but how did you know it was fake?" Ron asked.

"The sword that Dumbledore kept in here had emeralds on it. Clearly different, clearly fake," Hermione concluded.

"Well bravo Miss Granger. I didn't know anyone paid special attention. Since it is such a powerful item, it cannot be duplicated so we just had to make another one look like it and we had to settle for emeralds. The real one is safe inside a vault at Gringotts that belongs to Godric Gryffindor's decendants," McGonagall explained.

"Well at least it's safe there from whoever stole this one," Hermione pointed out.

"Actually, it's most vulnerable there. See, Godric Gryffindor's decendants come all the way down to James and Lily Potter. It was Harry Potter who stole the sword and it is in Harry Potter's vault that the true sword resides," McGonagall said.

Ron and Hermione were standing there with open mouths. "Harry is a decendant of Gryffindor?" Ron asked.

"I do believe so, yes. But, why he took the sword I do not know. Why he disappeared along with Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Professor Connelly, is entirely another matter which I am trying to sort out," McGonagall answered.

"Malfoy is missing?" Hermione asked. She looked at Ron and he looked at her and they both darted from the office. They knew where Harry was and most likely where Ginny was. "Thank you Professor!" Hermione called as they practically flew down the stairs. The were flying through the corridors as they ran back to the Common Room. Ron shouted the password ahead of time so the Fat Lady's portrait opened and they could run right through it.

"Come on Hermione. We're taking Harry's Firebolt," Ron said as they ran to Ron's dormitory. Ron took Harry's firebolt from beside his bed and pushed open the windows. "Holding on?"

"Just do it," Hermione said closing her eyes tight.

Ron took a leap of faith and jumped out of the window on the broom. Hermione instantaneously started screaming but Ron pulled the broom up and zoomed away from Hogwarts. The massive castle looking like no more than a tiny play toy to them now as they soared towards Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Ginny stared at the girl standing in the doorway. Why the hell was she here? Was she going to try and kill Harry too? Ginny had her own wand, she had Malfoy's wand, she could take her. Dueling with double wands, she had never attempted that before, or even attempted the thought.

"Miranda, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked bravely while subtley placing herself in between Miranda and Harry.

"Relax Ginny, I'm not going to hurt Harry," Miranda said.

"That's easy for you to say. You tried to blow him apart in the Room of Requirement, without so much as a second glance backward to see what you were really doing or allowing an explanation," Ginny said.

"Did he give you an explanation?" Miranda asked folding her arms and raising her eyebrows.

Ginny thought about that. No, he didn't. But that's because Hermione said there was something about a Fildelius Charm or some sort of secret thing that he couldn't tell them anything even if he wanted to. "No, he didn't," she finally answered. "We know you used Legilimency on Harry and that's how you discovered his secrets, but we don't know how. Surely Dumbledore or Snape could have tried that one."

"But Harry had already given me his full and complete trust so when I entered his mind, I didn't pose as a threat so he didn't really notice it. But Snape, when Harry joins You-Know-Who is the day that Harry trusts Snape," Miranda explained. "I saw what was in his mind and reacted completely wrong. I realized what I was supposed to be doing and looking for but I didn't think it would be true. I overreacted when I found out the truth of my so-called boyfriend."

"Wait, you realized what you were supposed to be doing? Looking through his mind? I am so lost," Ginny said.

"I am undercover for the Ministry of Magic. I am working on the whole Voldemort situation and trying to keep it under wraps. No one had seen Harry Potter all summer and rumor went around that he was here, at Malfoy Manor. Which I obviously found out was true, by gaining his trust and using it. My real name is Miranda AnneMarie Fudge."

Ginny was shocked. Did she just say Fudge? Like she was related to that psycho of a man who calls himself the Minister of Magic? Well, obviously. No one in their right mind would spy for Fudge unless they had to because they were related to him. "Wow," Ginny finally said. "And is all of that true?"

"Yes. But after Harry and I were over because I overreacted. A good reporter never shows a reaction in front of the one we're currently with if it involves them and I did so I blew my cover and couldn't get anymore information from Harry. So I turned to a new source of information," Miranda explained.

"A new source?" Ginny asked.

Miranda nodded.

"So, like not Harry but..." Ginny was cut off as the door flew open with such force that she was afraid it would fly off of the hinges.

Draco Malfoy came storming into the bedroom.

"Weasley!" he yelled. "You--"

"Now, now, Draco," Miranda said stepping next to him and taking his hand in hers. "I have already berated the blood traitor enough. Leave her be."

Ginny stared at them both in shock. More like staring at their intertwined hands. Ew. Gross.

"You're very fortunate that Miranda is here and I always take her advice otherwise you would be not so fortunate," Draco said. "Get my wand. I know she took it." Draco finished and stormed out of the bedroom. "Quickly Miranda!" he yelled from the hallway.

"Ginny," Miranda said rushing towards her and kneeling next to the bed. "You must keep your thoughts to yourself when near Draco, he is extremely good at what he does with the whole mind reading thing and if he finds out who I really am, well for one, I'll be dead and you're next in line, right behind Harry. I'll try and keep you two safe, Harry is safe for now only because he is in critical condition."

"Alright, push my thoughts to the back of my mind and pretend that you're an evil maniac too. Got it," Ginny said as she handed Miranda Draco's wand unhappily. Ginny contemplated saying something about her own wand, she opened her mouth and then shut it again.

"Hold on to your wand, I'll tell him I didn't find it on you," Miranda said standing up as Draco came back into the room.

"Are we having a problem here?" Draco asked.

"No, I got your wand sweetie. It just took a lot of threats," Miranda answered and left Ginny's side. Draco held out his hand for the wand. "I'll just hold on to this until you recompose yourself and your temper goes down. You might accidentally blow up the house and all of us inside it."

"That wouldn't be a completely horrible idea," Draco said shooting a look at Ginny and then turning and leaving suddenly with Miranda following in his wake. She closed the door behind her as she left.

Ginny shook her head. This was so much to take in. There was a huge crash of thunder and Ginny moved closer to Harry. She held his hand and laid down on the bed next to him, waiting for the nightmare she was experiencing to end.

* * *

**A/N: I'm updating quickly, I hope to your liking. Thank you for the reviews I got last chapter. Some more positive than others, thank you for that as well. Sorry this chapter jumped from Ginny to Ron and Hermione and then back to Ginny again. It was all necessary. **

**--Elizabeth**


	17. Feats and Defeats

**Changing Sides**

**Chapter 17: Feats and Defeats**

**Disclaimer: It's here every chapter to show you that it is not mine.**

* * *

Ron and Hermione touched down on the ground just as it stopped raining.

"Ron, I cannot believe I let you fly us here in the middle of a storm!" Hermione said as she got of the broom and landed her feet in a puddle of mud. "Ugh, mud!"

"Come on Hermione, it was exciting. And now, we're going back to Malfoy Manor to rescue Harry like we did during the summer," Ron said. "Now that I think about it, that wasn't even that long ago."

"Ron, it's not Harry's fault," Hermione pointed out. "He's you know, the prophesized one and all that. The Chosen One. Things just happen a lot around him, for better or for worse but mostly worse."

"The Chosen One?" Ron asked.

Hermione stopped talking. "Did I just say that out loud?" Ron nodded. "No I didn't. Ron, what are you t-t-talking about?" Hermione stuttered nervously.

"Hermione I know you're lying. First off, you never ever stutter and secondly, well I just know you are, you're getting all nervous," Ron said. "Tell me."

"Fine," Hermione said. "There is a prophecy made about Harry that he will be the Chosen One, the one to defeat Voldemort. I overheard Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall talking about it a couple of days ago. That's why Dumbledore left, he has to go protect this prophecy for a few days until they are able to move it to the Ministry of Magic. Voldemort is most likely after it."

"So, Harry is the Chosen One. He's going to defeat You-Know-Who and save the world because of some rubbish some psychic said?" Ron asked.

"In simpler terms, yes. But I don't think Harry even has the slightest clue that he is the Chosen One," Hermione answered.

"That's great and all but I think we should go rescue the Chosen One and his girlfriend a.k.a. my sister," Ron stated. "Let's go." He started walking in a general direction.

"Ron, please don't get us lost. I have no idea where we are," Hermione said.

"You don't remember this place?" Ron asked.

"Ron, it's a forest. Of trees. I have seen many trees. Not many that I would precisely remember," Hermione answered.

"What about this tree?" Ron asked. He pointed to the tree he was leaning against.

"It looks like any other tree," Hermione commented. Then she saw three green arrows sticking out of the tree. "From Malfoy! Last time we were here! We wrote that message to Harry! We must be by Malfoy Manor!"

"Right there," Ron said moving aside so Hermione could see the giant white mansion.

"It's the second time that I've seen it and it is still extremely creepy," Hermione noted.

"True. Let's go," Ron said and walked forward. Hermione quickly cast a disillusionment charm on themselves and they walked quietly across the lawn.

"Remember over the summer when Harry sent those letters?" Hermione asked. "He described his room to us and it fit the description of that one." Hermione pointed her finger straight up at a double window and a balcony.

"Shall we?" Ron asked already mounted on the broom.

"We shall," Hermione answered and climbed on to the back as Ron shot straight into the air.

Three seconds passed and they landed gracefully on the balcony. Ron shrunk the broom and put it in his pocket and pulled out his wand. Hermione did the same and took the disillusionment charm off of them.

"Hermione," Ron said after a silence.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I-I. Um, I..." Ron stuttered.

"For goodness sakes Ronald! Say it already!" Hermione said.

Ron leaned forward and kissed Hermione on the lips.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too Ron," Hermione said and she kissed him again.

"Ready. Let's do this," Ron said. "Wait. Should we knock or something along those lines?"

"No," Hermione said.

"Then what--?" Ron started. He was cut off by a loud explosion.

"_Bombarda!_" Hermione cried pointing her wand at the window. The two windows flew open and glass went flying everywhere.

"Subtle," Ron commented and he jumped into the room with Hermione following. The room they were standing in was quite grand. It was... Gryffindor colors with a huge bed containing a Harry and a Ginny.

Ginny looked up at the two wet teens standing among all the shattered glass. "Subtle," she commented.

"I said the same thing," Ron said.

"Gin, how are you holding up?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine, Harry on the other hand is a different story," Ginny said looking down at Harry.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione cried running over to the bed. "What happened?"

"Well, Harry was supposed to get something but no one told me what it was and then Malfoy just like tackled me and had me on the ground. He said he would kill me right there but he didn't want to deny Harry the pleasure of watching him do it," Ginny explained as she started to cry remembering what Malfoy said to her. "Then he told Harry I was incentive for him to do whatever he had to do and Malfoy was going to bring me outside of Hogwarts Gates where you can disapparate and wait for him there.

"We got about halfway and then I broke out of his grip and I ran back to the castle. He had a bow and arrow, I don't know if you guys know this but he has exceptional aim with that thing. But I'll guess that you knew that judging by the looks you're giving each other now. And then Harry came running out of the castle but he wasn't holding anything like I thought he would be and he was shouting something to me but I couldn't hear him and then when I got within earshot, there was thunder and it all happened so fast for me. Harry forced me to the ground with his wand and an arrow that had been going straight for me hit Harry right in the stomach.

"Then Professor Connelly... Professor Connelly! So there was this death eater whose name was probably Dolohov since that is what Liucius Malfoy called him and his voice sounded oddly familiar and I couldn't think of who it sounded like and it was him! Professor Connelly is a death eater, or is disguised as one. You would think Dumbledore would check out these people after the incident we had last year with Moody and Harry almost dying again. He's a magnet for trouble, he is. So Malfoy took me and Professor Connelly took Harry and we disapparated and ended up here and then he was like all in my mind and I didn't even really notice, it felt like the beginning of a headache. Then since he was reading my thoughts, I thought of every insult I could and of course he could hear it and when he turned around to tell me to stop I stunned him with his own wand which I stole out of his pocket.

"I ended up in Malfoy's bedroom. When Lucius and Dolohov flew down after seeing Malfoy just lying on the grass and I went and took their brooms and flew up to the window that they came out of, and it was probably Malfoy's bedroom. Right across the hall from this room and I found Harry in here and then you'll never guess who else is here. It's Miranda Wesley. Actually, it's Miranda Fudge. Yes, related to the insane Minister of Magic and an undercover spy. At first she was trying to get information on Harry and that's why she befriended him and then blew her cover when she found out his secret, kind of what she was actually trying to discover in the first place. But now she's changing sides and pretending to be on Malfoy's side and they are together, I guess.

"Miranda gave me some advice though. Keep your thoughts to yourself. Now you know all of this and I know all of this and if you think about it while in Malfoy's presence, he will know all of this too. And it will most likely end in a horrible and painful death. Malfoy can read minds or like hear your thoughts if you're thinking them and he's present."

There was silence.

"That was..." Hermione said trying to think up a word to describe Ginny's epic tale.

"Long," Ron finished.

"So tell me what you know," Ginny said.

"We know pretty much everything you know," Hermione replied. "We know that Harry stole the sword of Godric Gryffindor, but no one seems to know why." Also, the reason Dumbledore left is to go and protect a prophecy made about Harry as the Chosen One or the Prophesized One who will defeat Voldemort. Harry is this Chosen One and it is his job to defeat Voldemort because neither can live while the other survives."

"You know way too much Hermione," Ron remarked.

"I'm just relaying what I overheard," Hermione answered.

"Someone's coming!" Ginny stated.

"I don't hear anyone," Ron whispered.

"You weren't listening," Ginny answered.

Everyone was quiet as they heard the slowly approaching footsteps.

"I think you guys should probably hide somewhere," Ginny said.

Ron and Hermione both ducked under the bed.

Ginny rolled her eyes at their choice of hiding spot. Couldn't've picked a less obvious spot than under the bed, she thought.

The footsteps stopped outside of the door and the door swung open.

"Geez, Miranda," Ginny said. "I thought you were Malfoy."

Miranda stood in the doorway, a weird expression showing on her face. She widened her eyes and formed her mouth into a line and shook her head. Ginny understood her expression a second later when Malfoy appeared in the door beside her.

"What's the matter Weasley? You don't like me?" Malfoy asked.

"Puh-leeze. Who does?" Ginny asked surpressing a smile.

"I do," Miranda said and reached over to hold Malfoy's hand.

"Not now Miranda. I heard a noise," Malfoy said dropping Miranda's hand and taking a few steps further into the room. It was kind of hard not to see the open windows, the rain that came in them and soaked the carpet, the puddles where Ron and Hermione had been and the shattered glass everywhere, but other than that, maybe he wouldn't notice.

Ginny pressed her hand to her head and thought of random things to keep images of Ron and Hermione out of her head. She willed herself to think of the time with Harry in the Room of Requirement when he had had that fight with Miranda. She didn't think of Ron and Hermione one bit. Just of Harry and every now and then she would think up a good insult to throw at Malfoy.

"What happened in here?" Malfoy asked turning to face Ginny. "You know if you don't tell me, I can find out for myself."

Ginny felt the beginnings of a headache, no, it wasn't a headache. It was Draco Malfoy sifting through her thoughts. She could feel her thoughts of Ron and Hermione coming to the surface. No. Do not think about that. Do not let Malfoy see those! Suddenly she felt like she had built a wall in her mind. It surrounded her thoughts of Ron and Hermione coming into the bedroom and then hiding under the bed. She felt like her thoughts were completely blocked off. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. She was building a shield around everything that had recently happened and cutting it off from Malfoy.

"What!" Malfoy cried as he stumbled backwards. "You shouldn't have the power to do that!"

"Do what?" Ginny answered innocently and proudly that she had kept Malfoy out of her thoughts.

"Miranda! I can't break through whatever sort of shield she put around her mind," Malfoy shouted to Miranda.

"Let me try," Miranda said and stepped into the room as well.

Malfoy gave a gesture towards Ginny and Miranda stared hard at Ginny.

Ginny didn't even feel the same sensation she had felt when Malfoy tried to get in. Either she was so good and blocking people out that she did it subconsciously or Miranda wasn't even trying.

"That's tough," Miranda said turning to face Malfoy. "I don't detect a shield but there is one there."

Malfoy was furious. Miranda was attempting to calm him down. Ginny was nervous. There was silence. Then a voice that hadn't spoke before broke the silence.

"Ginny? Gin, where am I-- ow."

"Harry," Ginny breathed and spun around. Sure enough, Harry's eyes were open slightly and he was looking at Ginny.

"Gin, where... ow. My stomach hurts," Harry said. He put his hand on top of where he felt the pain and there was a large bandage there.

"You were hit with an arrow," Ginny answered.

"Oh yeah," Harry said after a silence. "I remember that. Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? You're the one who had an arrow protruding out of your body," Ginny stated.

"I hate to be breaking up this love fest, but now that Potter is awake, you will most likely have visitors shortly," Malfoy said and he took Miranda's hand and headed to the door. Malfoy stopped at the door and turned around. "I don't know what happened here but I will make it my business to find out," he said. He flicked his wand at the window and it repaired itself instantaneously. Then he turned and made a dramatic exit with Miranda.

After the other two were gone, Harry was about to say something but Ginny cut him off.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Yeah, fine. I'm perfect, I mean I was shot with an arrow and I'm in Malfoy Manor but I'm perfectly alright," Harry answered sarcastically.

"You're right, that was a dumb question," Ginny said.

"I saw you put up a mind shield," Harry said. "Pretty impressive."

"Thanks," Ginny answered and leaned down to kiss Harry lightly.

"Oi! Don't forget about us under here!" Ron said as he came out from under the bed.

Hermione rolled out of the other side. "Ginny, I can't believe you blocked Malfoy out of your thoughts! That was amazing!" Hermione said.

"I don't even know how I did it," Ginny answered. "I was just trying to keep Malfoy out and think of anything but you two so he wouldn't see. But I mean, how could he not see?"

"I thought we were done for when he asked what happened in here. I mean it's not that hard to connect an open, shattered window, with puddles leading from there to under the bed," Hermione said.

"But since when has Malfoy ever been smart?" Ron asked.

Harry painfully sat up. "Merlin, I've endured some painful spells that make you feel hurt but when you're actually hurt, it's like a thousand times worse," Harry said.

"Harry, we know everything," Hermione suddenly said.

"Everything?" Harry asked.

"Everything," Ginny repeated. "You spent the summer here in this Manor, you stole the sword of Godric Gryffindor and our professor is a death eater in disguise."

"That pretty much sums it up," Harry said.

"Why would you do all that?" Ron asked.

"Do you think I wanted to? At the end of the third task last year, when I sent Cedric's body back, I did it wandlessly so Voldemort saw potential in my power and took me here to Malfoy Manor. I lived here all summer, or almost all summer, dueled every single death eater here and beat them all, even when they ganged up on me five to one. Voldemort gave me a task to do. He said he needed the Sword of Godric Gryffindor and I was to bring it to him or he would hurt all of you guys. I don't even know why he needs that thing and honestly, I'm not sure why I'm able to tell you all this when I know I was under a Fidelius Charm," Harry explained.

"Me and Malfoy almost became friends. Or maybe he was just gaining my trust, he gave me that talisman and I don't even know what it did but I ripped it off before, it was probably some sort of tracker and then school started and Miranda Wesley... I don't know. I loved her in like a day, I don't even know how that happened and now she hates me."

"Actually, I would just like to point out that it is Miranda Fudge. As in related to the Minister of Magic. She's undercover looking for information on Voldemort and you. Rumor had it you were missing all summer and you were and she befriended you because of that and now she's befriended Malfoy and he told her everything so she knows everything and she'll probably go report it back to Fudge. That's so like Fudge, to send a fifteen year old girl instead of a professional Auror," Ginny said.

"Fudge?!" Harry asked. "I'm ashamed to say I liked her."

Everyone laughed.

"But the current predicament is how we're getting out of here," Hermione said.

"Predicament? Couldn't you use a smaller word like problem?" Ron asked.

"But what about the sword?" Harry asked. "I have it in my robes pocket, wherever that is."

Ron got up and grabbed Harry's robe off of the desk and tossed it to Harry.

"Be careful Ronald!" Hermione reminded him.

Harry searched through his pockets and he pulled out the mini sword. "Here. I don't know what I'm going to do with it," Harry said.

"Well, why don't we just jump out the window and run back to Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Well for one, I'm awake now. I'm sure Malfoy has reported that so I'm probably expecting visitors anytime soon," Harry said. "This kills," he said placing his hand over the bandage.

"Maybe I can attempt to fix it," Hermione said. She ran her wand over his bandage a few times occassionaly saying a word or two.

"Ron, bottom drawer of the desk is a pain reliever potion, can you get it?" Harry asked.

Ron went to the desk and opened the bottom drawer. There was a small vial there. "How did you know?" Ron asked.

"This was my room," Harry said. "Do you think there would be a single room in Draco Malfoy's house with Gryffindor colors?"

"I didn't even notice the colors," Ron said, "but here you go." He handed him the vial and Harry downed it in one go.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"Better. What did you do?" Harry asked surprised. He unwrapped the bandage and all that was left now was a tiny scar. "Another scar. How great." Harry went into the closet and put on a t-shirt.

"It's so weird thinking that you lived here. This was your bed, your clothes, your books, your desk," Ginny said tracing her hand along the spines of all the books. "This is such advanced magic."

"I read every book at least twice. When the Malfoy's had parties, it tended to be very boring for me. I couldn't leave my room and they would make the door disappear so I was stuck here. There's a secret passage in Malfoy's room though which I accidentally stumbled across and then I found out that Malfoy was double crossing me," Harry explained. "Hermione, whatever you did was brilliant, I feel great." Harry could move around freely and he put the small Sword of Gryffindor in his pocket.

"Thank you," Hermione said. "Now let's get out of here."

"Leaving so soon?" someone asked from the doorway. Everyone turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing in Harry's room with an army of at least twenty death eaters behind him. "I don't think so," he said.

* * *

**I got really excited when I received a review so I updated. My updates are spaced apart, I know but it's my last story so I'll go the way I want to go. Thank you to those who do review, you make my day.**

**--Liz**


End file.
